


Another breathless moment.

by W84U



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cutesy, Depression, Doctor Leorio, Eventual Smut, First time in chapter 22, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Multi, Rating May Change, Requited Love, Reunions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 45,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W84U/pseuds/W84U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gon arranges a meet up with his beloved friends that he hasn't seen in three years, he is heartbroken to believe that they no longer have time for him. When they all show up regardless of circumstances Gon realizes that his friends love him no matter what. He also learns that his feelings for a certain fluffy white haired boy are changing and only a new addition to their group (thanks to Killua) has noticed. While emotions run high a new threat appears, will they become a team again to protect those that are precious to them or will their feelings get in the way.<br/>Original character added.<br/>You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only one was missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so just let me know if it's terrible or not.  
> I will correct any mistakes at a later date, just know I tried really hard with this fic and have many other chapters already pre-wrote however I want to see others opinions first. So just let me know and I will post another chapter soon.  
> =)  
> You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3

It was the late summer in Yorknew City and Gon was anxiously anticipating the first meet up of the troublesome group of four that met 3 years ago during the Hunter exam. This group was made up of four boys, Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Gon and Killua tried to keep in contact during their time apart but to no avail, Killua was so busy looking after Alluka that he occasionally forgot the pre-arranged phone calls they were meant to have. 

Killua's little sister Alluka (Nanika) joined a group for young girls in the hope of becoming hunters. Alluka wanted to be a hunter so she could stop being a burden to Killua, who never once saw her as one in the first place. Killua had tried hard to convince Alluka that the group was a bad idea but she refused to listen to him and went anyway. Killua was left alone to figure things out and that was the last that Gon had heard from him however knowing Killua he must have found something fun and interesting to do. He always has a keen eye and like Gon always found himself in situations that normal boys would only dream of finding themselves caught in.

Gon was waiting at the park where they saw Kurapika again for the first time after saving Killua from his retched family. He remembered how Kurapika had left on his own path for vengeance, the first time they saw him again was at this park. Gon cherished the memory it seemed forever since then and the four had split completely after the spider incident. He longed for his friends as he realized that what his dad had said was true. The three friends he had made were the most important detours of his life. He wondered how he never realized how important the three actually were to him after all they completely changed his life around (for the better of course). Gon knew that he would do anything for his friends and that they would also do anything for him. Thinking about it now Gon realised that he never actually got a reply from Killua and Kurapika about the meeting. However at least Leorio was going to show up, Leorio had booked the entire day of work just to meet up with Gon and the others, it meant a lot to him to hear that, as Leorio loved his job but saw his friends as more important just like Gon.

Hours went by at the park, nobody had shown up, not even Leorio. They all have their own lives now, I missed my chance to keep them forever he thought. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that his friends were venturing out on their own and Gon had chosen his path when he climbed the world tree instead of staying with Killua and Alluka. That day was a mystery to Gon as he had met his dad at the top of the tree but never felt like that had overall been a good thing. He remembered a feeling of emptiness as he reached the top of the tree like something or more than likely someone was missing. He knew that he only felt that was because he had just said goodbye to Killua but never the less, it was still a horrible feeling of loneliness.

'CRASH!'. Gon found himself on the floor holding his head and wondering what had just happened, he had suddenly been knocked out of his thoughts by a rather painful collision. He lifted his head to see a girl with aqua blue dipped dyed, brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was really pretty Gon thought to himself before the girl quickly apologized and ran away at top speeds. Gon found himself worried about the girl but why he didn't know. Something about her eyes made him shudder with fear.

"Goooooooon!" A voice shot through the park like a rather large and incredibly loud bullet. Gon quickly found himself being thrown into the air and spun around by a giant with black, spikey hair. "Leorio, p put me down, I I'm getting dizzy!" He yelled. In response he was dropped onto the floor. The man, Leorio smiled at the boy and chuckled at his dizzy expression. Gon was taller now but still had nothing compared to Leorio's height that for some reason looked even taller if that was actually possible. As Gon was about to mention this a calm and familiar voice came from the near by bushes "you two really are, very loud" Kurapika announced. The blond haired boy peered at the two smiling idiots and chuckled. "Kurapika! How have you been?" Gon excitedly shouted, he didn't expect Kurapika to show up so this was the best surprise he could have possibly asked for.

"Just fine, however I was just pushed over by a really fast girl running down the road" he replied putting his hand through his silky blonde hair. "Really? So was I!" Gon grinned as he spoke and Leorio nodded his head as if to say that it happened to him too. The three looked at each other all locked in a stunned silence as they stared, all three were smiling and reminiscing. "Oi, Gon where's Killua?" Leorio asked breaking the awkward atmosphere with his sharp tone. "I don't know, he wont answer me anymore..." Gon replied carefully before trailing off and starting to mutter soundless word to himself while frowning. They could tell that he was trying to hide the sad tone in his voice but failing miserably.

"Well you sure grew a lot, didn't you Gon?" Kurapika asked trying desperately to change the horrid subject to something less depressing. Everyone knew about Killua and Alluka's swift departure from Gon at the world tree where he met his dad and everyone knew that this was a sore stop for Gon who missed Killua more than he thought it was humanly possible to miss someone. "Yeah, I grew 7 inches" he smiled, completely forgetting the last conversation or at least managing to push it out of his mind long enough to endure the pain and loneliness that being without Killua was. Kurapika who now was satisfied with Gon's response thought it was weird to be able to talk so openly to people he hadn't seen in years even if he had kept in contact with them.

They walked though the park together chatting, laughing and reminiscing over the past. Gon was thinking about the mini food fight that he and Killua had in the park when they met up with Kurapika who they had just found out was the 'chain guy'. He grinned despite the fact that this memory although wonderful brought a sharp pain shooting through his heart. When they finally approached the edge of the park they all realized that something was missing. It was just not the same without Killua. The boy had skateboarded his way into their lives and left them with a cheesy grin and a mission. Nobody dare voice their opinion in fear of darkening the mood that should be cheery. However, it remained the unspoken truth, the sun was high in the sky, blazing through the clear sky but without Killua (the last member of the group) all seemed darker somehow.


	2. An angels return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua returns to the group with a familiar little guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. EEK!  
> I think it is best to get a couple of chapters out at once as it gives you a feel to the story.  
> Please comment!  
> Tell me how many mistakes I have made...  
> Thanx =)

"Killua, where are you?" A girl shouted, she was in an empty parking lot at the left side of Yorknew City. It was getting late now around 5pm now and the girl stirred as she waited anxiously for a sign that her companion was nearby. As quick as lightning, a pale boy with white, fluffy hair shot past her using God Speed. He looked strait at her only glancing around to see if anyone was listening. He knew that there was probably nobody however one wrong move and him and the girl would be dead.

"Yui, we need to leave this place. They will kill you if they find you here, I want to protect you. Please" Killua pleaded. Yui glanced at his worried face and sighed. She then looked down at her feet and mumbled "your friends, they were in the park, I, I want you to go and see them". Killua looked shocked at her declaration. She wanted him to go see his friends, why? Killua didn't want to argue he really missed his friends they were like family to him (except Gon as he thought that may be creepy considering). He wanted to see them so badly, when he first received the invite from Gon to meet Killua felt ecstatic. Then it dawned on him that meeting them might put both them and Yui in danger. It was a shame but one day he knew that he would meet them again but right now all he wanted was to protect Yui just like how he had helped Alluka.

"Then come with me" Killua said shyly. He couldn't leave Yui alone or she might get hurt but after considering the possibilities, he noticed that he and the others could protect her. After all he wasn't staying with them that long and knowing them, they would except Yui no problem as long as he explained the circumstances right. Yui looked distressed at the idea of meeting his friends she didn't want to cause them any trouble like she did for Killua. "I can't, what if I drag them into trouble?" she protested. 

Yui was all alone before she had ran into the strong, fluffy haired boy that stood before her and she truly respected him more than anything. "They want to see me right? Then they want to see you too" Killua announced confidently. He had the power to make everything seem like it was fine, the power to make worries disappear just by having believing that everything would be fine. According to Killua he had picked up this unique gift by spending time with one of the most important people in the world to Killua, someone he would without a doubt lay down his life for, one of the three people that she was about to meet. It terrified her but exited her too.  
Yui smiled and nodded her head before climbing onto Killua's back. "Hold on, I'm using God speed for this" Killua laughed under his breath, this was going to be a long and eventful day that he would probably remember forever. 

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were sat inside a rather large coffee shot just outside the park as they continued to chat about past events. Every second was fun for Gon who had felt so lonely and bored without them, all he wanted was to throw his arms around his two comrades and hug them until his arms went numb. Gon was sat next to the window wearing a green shirt with white stripes, he wore white pants and black and white trainers. 

"Gon, I am worried that you are all alone now, as your dad has disappeared again and all." Kurapika said sympathetically. His blonde hair hung just below his ears now, it suited him. He was wearing a simple white shirt and denim jeans. Kurapika had a calm and simple style of clothes which Gon respected. 

Leorio however, looked displeased at this comment, he and Kurapika always argued like a couple but the black haired boy didn't mind in fact he loved them for it. He wore a buttoned up black shirt and jeans, it fit well with his new black rimmed glasses. "Oi, don't baby him, Gon's all grown up now. He's a man, he can take care of himself besides there is a difference between being alone and being lonely" Leorio yelled. Kurapika rolled his eyes and the two began squabbling like an old married couple. Gon smiled at the on-going conversation.

There was a sudden flash of light and the whole café glowed. This quickly put and end to the argument between Kurapika and Leorio who were dazed into silence. "Hey!" said a fluffy white haired boy anxiously as stood in front of the table. The others were in a state of shock, Killua had just ran straight into the café using his nen ability to meet them. Kurapika also noticed that Killua was carrying someone on his back, although who he couldn't quite make out. All seemed quiet for a moment as they processed Killua's rushed entrance. This was only for a moment though as suddenly, Gon leapt from his seat and into Killua's arms.

"Killllluuuuaaaaaa! I missed you, I missed you, I MISSED YOU!" he was sobbing onto Killua's shoulder not noticing how red Killua had turned in response. Killua now not only blushing because Gon was clinging to him but blushing because Leorio and Kurapika were not even trying to hide their giggling as they watched the two hugging. Killua was extremely embarrassed so he tried to pry the raven off of him but to not avail, Gon was latched onto Killua refusing to let go. 

A girl poked her head out from behind Killua, giggling at Gon's peculiar behaviour. Leorio and Kurapika gazed at the girl. "HEY, YOU ARE THE GIRL WHO KNOCKED ME OVER!" Leorio bellowed. The girl now startled apologized profusely for the trouble she had caused them. Her forest green eyes were locked on Gon as he looked up from Killua's chest just enough to see her. 

The girl who had knocked him over looked younger then before, but her eyes were still filled with darkness and terror. Her hair was unusual. She had brown wavy locks that hit her hips it was so long, but as his eyes trailed down her hair he saw aqua blue hair that glowed like the ocean it was probably bathed in. Of course the girl was breathtakingly beautiful which left the question, why was she with Killua? This question would surely be answered given time, but the raven wanted to know now as a twinge of jealousy rose in his unsuspecting stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original character so, it was fun to mess around with how she would look.  
> Tell me what you think off her, she's good okay and is a huge fan girl.  
> =)


	3. A curious little lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui knows a lot about the young men that she is currently sat with.  
> One question. Do they know about each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killugon and Leopika!  
> Honestly tell me your what you think, please comment.  
> I will probably be updating weekly or more so look out for new chapters.  
> =)

"So that's where you went" Killua had wondered where the girl had disappeared to before he found her in the parking lot. Gon let go of Killua and held out his slightly quivering hand to the girl "I'm Gon" he introduced himself. He had a huge tear streaked grin on his face as she carefully took his hand and smiled back. "My name is Yui, nice to meet you!"

Yui was almost bouncing with anticipation, she had known Killua for 5 months now so naturally they talked about the people they cared about a lot. Every time she had heard a story about their adventures she would get excited, but now Yui was stood before the real thing. Leorio was in Killua's words a 'grumpy git' but he told her how he always stood beside them despite his dream of becoming a doctor and not a hunter. Yui wasn't that clueless, everybody knew the famous doctor who had tried to become the chairman in order to save his friend. He was known as one of the best and most kind hearted doctors in Yorknew, meeting him was a mere dream for someone like Yui.

The other famous face at the table was Gon, who had let Killua and Yui take the window seat in facing Kurapika. He was like a bundle of pure energy this she had already noticed from his overreaction of seeing Killua again. Even though he seemed more childish than she was, something about Gon was alluring. It was positive and drew people in, this she supposed was why Killua had taken to him in the first place. Gon was the member of his small group than Killua least liked to talk about. 

He had a sorrowful look on his face whenever he talked about him. During the first week of knowing Killua he had mentioned Gon, he spoke about him being the sunshine that lights up everyone's day. How he was in the darkness until Gon introduced him to the light. He talked with such fondness that straight of the bat Yui knew. Killua was in love with Gon. Parting ways with the raven had been so painful that he chose never to speak about it or about him. Yui chuckled at Killua's love, not because it was stupid but because it was painfully obvious that it was reciprocated.

Of course then there was Kurapika. He was beautiful. He had sunshine blonde hair and stunning eyes. Yui was curious. What did they look like when scarlet? She wanted to know but was quite happy just to gaze at him for the moment. This boy was the last of the Kurta clan. A shot of pain struck her all at once. This young man was all alone too.  
Yui already knew that the boy was smart after all he was in the Zodiacs with Leorio, however in the brief time she had spoken to him or even been in his presence, he was assessing if he should trust her or not and that she respected.

Kurapika was the first to speak to Yui after Gon quickly decided to introduce the other two (even if she already knew who they were)."Yui why are you travelling with Killua?" his voice sounded kind and reassuring but also incredibly curious. She noticed little details about him as he sat in front of her, like how he would occasionally glance at Leorio, it was quick and crafty but still there. Yui understood situations quite well and could quickly decode circumstances she guessed that was how she had managed to survive. 

She looked at the four young men surrounding her, usually she would never find herself in such an interesting predicament. She noticed many things about them. For example the not so subtle looks that Leorio would give Kurapika out of the corner of his eyes. Just like Kurapika had been doing moments ago to Leorio. Killua had previously warned her of the unresolved sexual tension between the two. 

Obviously Killua had said it as a joke but now she wasn't so sure that he had been off the mark with that warning. However, what she really wanted to find out about was the raven haired boy who was stirring in his seat trying to edge his way closer to her companion. Seriously why wasn't they together? At this point Yui could physically see the lust forming in Gon's chocolate eyes as he stared at Killua. 

That wasn't all though, Killua was also squirming in his seat as Gon's gaze hit him. Yui was trying her hardest not to giggle, honestly she was 13 and could see what was happening here. She quickly glanced up at Killua who was trying hard not to turn to Gon. He was sweating (no wonder, who wouldn't under Gon's lust filled stare). It was silent apart from Leorio quickly sipping his drink.

In front of her sat Kurapika her eyes casually trailed forwards when suddenly their gazes locked and Yui was pulled into a dark state.  
Before anyone knew what was happening Yui stood up and walked over to Kurapika gazing into his glowing eyes. Her eyes however were no longer a forest green but an aqua blue just like her hair. "You have been though many troubles, young Kurta but faced them with compassion and dignity, never truly letting vengeance rule your life in the hope that something more important would come around, luckily for you three misfits showed up and changed your views on life..." Killua grabbed hold of the young girl and turned her towards him cutting Yui off from what she was saying. 

Her eyes dimmed back into the dark green shade they were before. Yui snapped into consciousness to see Killua with a look of extreme worry on his pale face. "Yui, are you okay? What did you see?" he asked curiously, he was quick to react when she changed and she was very grateful. Yui smiled innocently before shaking her small head as if to say nothing. Killua saw through it though but asking her in front of the others may not be a good thing so he let her be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people like Yui, she isn't a bad character!  
> I love writing from her viewpoint as Yui knows all.  
> Please comment, THANK YOU!!!  
> =)


	4. The soul reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Yui who has more secrets then anyone could guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. Yeah!  
> I have many pre-written chapters but I have to go over them and finalize everything (usually re-writing everything).  
> Another chapter should be up soon, but for now enjoy.  
> PLEASE COMMENT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
> =D

The group stayed deadly silent for a little while. Yui's sudden outburst had clearly affected the groups enthusiasm making Yui feel bad about what had happened. Everyone began to shuffle and squirm because of the awkward silence that had carefully settled upon the now tense room. After a while Gon broke the deafening silence. "What was that?" Gon asked Yui with a worried smile. He was currently trying to reassure the young girl that sat next to him although not completely trusting the tone in his voice to be careful at all. Yui stiffened and looked up at her friend pleading for help.

Killua nodded to her realizing that she wanted him to tell the others her ability. Killua answered slowly being careful not to give away to many details but also not wanting anyone too ask many questions (for their own safety)."Yui has a gift to read the soul of a person by looking at their eyes". Kurapika seemed to nod slightly frazzled by the experience. It may seem far fetched but it was true, Killua regretted bringing Yui for a second. She never made friends because of her ability it would take over her at strange times and tell people usually dark things about themselves and those around them. The snow angel sighed. Luckily he had stopped Yui before she said something that would have probably upset Kurapika and everyone else for that matter, her readings were not subtle or kind. In fact they were sometimes torturous and cruel but Yui had no control over this it was part of who she is. It was part of her secret that only a chosen few were allowed to know. Everyone at the table was thinking about Yui's gift, all with pity in their eyes. 

Leorio just waited for someone else to speak. He didn't want to say anything that could taint the fragile situation, which he had noticed that he had a habit of doing unintentionally. Yui waited for the reaction of those around her. Her ability was not dangerous but it could hurt people and let her know others secrets which she normally wouldn't want to know. That's when it hit her again, this time making her eyesight go fuzzy. "Kill..ua, another readin..." Yui was cut off before she could finish. Once again her eyes glowed the aqua colour of the tips of her hair. Something was strange Killua realized. Yui had tears streaming down her face in a perfect pattern. Three straight lined pouring from both eyes. Then her gaze fixed on Gon and she stilled. "Guilt ridden and lonely, broken and lost, many things surround you Gon Freeces those you love and those you will grow to hate. Your triumphs and failures haunt you as you peer into the sunlight that is the three you hold most dearest to your heart. For others see you as the sunlight but you only see darkness. Look into your past more Gon, you still haven't realized the most important thing in your lif..." Yui stopped and collapsed onto Killua's shoulder. 

"Is she okay?" Leorio asked quickly reacting as her head landed on Killua's chest. Leorio was a doctor after all, if anyone wanted to be sure of her well being it was him. Killua slowly repositioned the girl so her head lay on his lap. Something about what he was doing seemed really familiar to the rest of the gang like what had happened was a completely normal experience. They knew Killua was a big brother and had to look after Alluka before this but they had never truly realized how being a big brother had effected the way he acted around the little girl he was looking after. He smiled at the worried looking faces putting an end to their discomfort. "What this?" He pointed at the young girl. "This happens after she gives two readings, she will be fine if we let her rest for a while". While three minds were still set on Yui's sleeping face, one was not. Nobody noticed that Gon looked absolutely traumatized by what the girl had just said. That is what the girl had saw when she looked into his soul. She had looked past his cheery exterior, starred right into his soul and that is what she saw. Darkness. He knew he was made of it, everything bad that happened was his fault. 

Gon by this point hated himself though nobody knew anything about that except it seemed a thirteen year old girl with a horrid and quite peculiar gift. Killua broke his concentration on Yui only to glance at Gon who had a scared and worried expression fixed onto his face. Killua wanted to help Gon, make him feel better so he didn't worry so much but he just couldn't find any comforting words, after all Yui only told him the absolute truth. When Killua opened his mouth to speak he realized that there was no words in his throat. Kurapika's face contorted at Killua's efforts to sooth Gon. "Don't worry about it, Gon. I'm sure it just sounds scarier than it is" Kurapika whispered. He didn't believe those words in the slightest but they happened to be the only words that came to mind. To be honest it wasn't the words that struck the four but the tone that Yui spoke in, the seriousness just seemed to reach out and stab whoever it was aimed at. Gon's reading wasn't that bad yet it made everyone stiffen. 

Gon slowly nodded at the kind words before adding an obviously fake smile onto his childish face. After that reaction came from Gon the silence that had consumed the room was lifted and the atmosphere it seemed had livened up a little. What was the young girl referring too? Killua just looked absentmindedly at Yui who rested comfortably, occasionally moving her head to find a better spot to rest on. When she settled Killua stroked her head with a kind and pure looked etched onto his weary face. Leorio smiled at the grown up gesture that Killua was showing. He had grown up taking care of Alluka and his other siblings. It was plain to see how being with Alluka had changed from him, his usual nonchalant and pessimistic style of acting was gone and had left a sweet hearted angel in it's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an angel. <3  
> What do you think please comment. I really want to hear opinions.  
> =)


	5. Normal. Real. Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's feelings are clear for us to see.  
> Love and self hatred, darken the sun's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! THIS IS A BIT SAD.  
> When my friends were reading this chapter though they said it was really beautiful.  
> Enjoy!!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> =)

Leorio and Kurapika smiled at each other as Killua continued to stroke Yui's hair the four whispered to each other in order to let her sleep. Killua was so different now Gon speculated. His hair was no longer one giant bundle of white fluff but was shorter and swept slightly to the right side of his head. It was still fluffy and messy but ever so slightly tamed. 

There was balls of vibrant light consuming his eyes the stars had been intricately placed inside each one and the colour. Wow, Gon thought being pulled into the mesmerising icy blue sheets of his large cat-like eyes. When he first met Killua they had been tainted but still held a childish innocence to them like their was still hope in the world, the hope that his cruel family had tried to strip away. They had taught him, tortured him, locked him away, beat his spirit and his body. Let him rot and left him locked in loneliness and isolation but here he sat. Glowing like the world was the most beautiful thing ever created, like none of his past had mattered, like a star. The ravens heart was beating manically pounding against his chest as he lost him self in the mesmerising sight that was placed in front of him. Eyes wide and heart attacking, whatever this new found feeling was it was amazing and it was real. 

Every now and then Yui would start to stir so Killua would begin to rock her slowly, making her drift peacefully back to sleep. Just another grown up gesture that made Gon's heart beat. Killua loved protecting people, being with Gon all those years ago had stopped him from realizing that. Still Gon would never let those precious memories escape him, those he cherished more than his own life. The achievements that they made and every moment being exciting, everyday more thrilling then the last. The people who sat around him was his family, not by blood but bound by a thick red ribbon called fate attaching itself to them and to all the friends they made along the way. To Palm, Knov, Dwun, Ging, Biscuit, Zushi, Goreinu, Hanzo, Kite, List, Ponzu, Meleoron and many, many more. It ties itself around and around making those who died never forgotten and those who lived with an adventure of a lifetime and a story to tell. Tears formed in Gon's chocolate eyes, he nearly missed this. If Killua hadn't found a miracle he would have given this up in a heartbeat. He would have never seen them again, never felt his heart race when he peered into Killua's eyes, saw his hair, felt his touch. He was alive and it never felt better. 

Killua had now began humming lightly while carefully swaying in a calming motion as Yui began to toss and turn (it looked as if she was having a nightmare, one where she was clearly fighting for her life). What a sight to see from the fluffy haired ex-assassin. He was practically cuddling her in his arms like a father, brother and protector. His gaze was soft and caring, beautiful. Gon was silent as he stared past them out of the window, to be honest he wasn't focusing on anything in particular but something about the sight of Killua and Yui made him cringe although he couldn't figure out why. After all she was a lot younger than them. Unknowingly he was frowning at the sight of Killua with anyone else. "GON!" The voice of Leorio snapped him back into reality and he noticed the whole table was looking at him with worried expressions, even Yui who had awoken from her slumber because of the commotion that the others had cause in a bid for Gon's attention. 

He didn't mean to zone out but he still trying to pry back the tears that threatened to fall, that would reveal him as the sad, pathetic child that he felt like he was. Even though they knew Gon was stupid and childish he saw no resentment on their faces. The raven smiled lightly, he was still appreciating the people he had around him while also being filled with jealousy. Yui's calm green eyes were locked onto him as she slowly shook her head before averting the emeralds down to look at her feet, a smile played on her lips. When she lifted her head she decided to sit up carefully and quickly, still staring at Gon before putting her hand over his. He flinched at first before grinning at the girl. She had seen through him again, seen into his inner sadness into his memories and his soul. That being said there was no pity in her eyes as they hit upon his own, no regret and no hatred.

Yui's calm expression twisted into a reluctant one as Gon's grin faded into a simple sad smile where only the tips of his mouth were lifted. She couldn't bare looking at the despair that was clouding his face and making his personality dim. Yui grabbed hold of his hand before leaping from Killua's lap and rushed him outside, leaving the other three with shocked looks on their faces. As they reached the corner a little away from the shop, Yui stopped. 

Something was wrong and she could see it, clear as day was the sadness and regret that pulled at Gon's mind and heart. He was thinking bad of himself, letting the darkness block out the sun was never a good thing. That was all Yui could compare Gon's self hatred too. A solar eclipse, a sudden block of light letting darkness cascade over everyone and everything. This was one of the young men that Yui saw as one of the valiant hero's, defenders of good and rays of sweet-hearted hope. What Yui saw was a hero who happened to be a little broken, like all good protagonists he had his weaknesses but that didn't make him a failure, it just let the audience see him as a little more human. Normal. Real. Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ='(  
> This chapter is sad and slightly beautiful, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think.


	6. A decision with no regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui shares everything with Gon, her whole life in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter where we learn about Yui's past.  
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!  
> I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.  
> Thanks to Leopikachu, KyoKyo and Zae your comments really cheer me up!  
> =)  
> * BACKSTORY IS ASTERISK *

"Gon, what's wrong?" Yui asked with a confident tone in her light voice. Gon starred at her slightly struck by her calmness. Did this girl know how he felt about everything, she seemed to pick up on emotions effortlessly and held a calm demeanour while speaking about it. Yui had many secrets this was obvious, there is no way a thirteen year old girl could be so in tune with her own emotions and the emotions of those around her. 

Gon wondered when he had lost the ability to instantly cheer people up, when he would say things without even meaning to leaving an entire room to burst into contagious laughter. He realized after spacing out a bit that Yui was still looking at him trying to encourage an answer out of him using her signature puppy dog eyes that he believed Killua had briefly mentioned earlier at the café to the group of boys while Yui was snoozing. By that point however Gon was already fading into his own imagination and missed most of what Killua was saying. He was quite content just being lost in the beautiful harmonious voice that Killua had. It was deeper now but somehow lighter like happiness had been crushed into his throat. That made Gon smile.

"Nothing..." He trailed off, leaving Yui apprehensive. Honestly what could he tell her that she didn't already know. She seemed to quickly figure him out, picking apart his inner thoughts bit by bit, paying no attention to Gon's efforts to hide. Gon noticed Yui's eyes grow wide as she pressed her hand to her hair. Why she had done it was a mystery however, Gon knew the look that had began to consume Yui's bright eyes. By now she was smiling manically. Yui pushed him into an alleyway and Gon froze with shock. He never expected to be pushed into an empty alleyway by a little girl who seemed to admire him. Her eyes narrowed and she slammed a hand next to Gon's head trapping him between the two walls. "I'm going to show you something not even Killua has seen okay but you are not allowed to freak out or tell anyone" Yui announced. 

This was getting a little bit strange. A little too Hisoka for Gon's taste and he had now backed into the corner as far as he could possibly push himself. Yui paid no attention to his cowering as she pulled Gon's head down to her level and put her forehead against his. What on earth was this kid doing? Gon had began to freak out a little, what if Killua walked into the alleyway? How could he explain this compromising position with a young girl. He was utterly freaking out until suddenly, there was a flash of light that lingered from her head, Gon pulled back a little to see a crown like pendant that fell in-between her eyebrows. It was beautiful and clear like a diamond. Small blue bolts of lightning seemed to flow through the gem stone that hanged perfectly making her eyes look ten times as beautiful as they were before. Gon was taken aback when he noticed Yui smile and the jewel was pressed to his head again this time energy flowed between them.

Thousands of images flashed into Gon's mind all at once every one of them clear and precise. It was Yui's life, the good, the bad and the gruesome. Everything was shown to him all at once, her birth to her family's murder all the way to sitting in a little café with four familiar figures. Gon could trust Yui and now he knew it. He knew everything. Tears began to trail down his cheeks as he watched painful memories and happy ones too. This girl Yui was just like Kurapika, her clan had been wiped out for something they deemed precious and Yui was the last survivor. The only differences that Gon could find were the people who killed them and the simple fact that Yui did not crave any sort of revenge. She knew the cost of taking another life as a sad story played out in Gon's mind. It was the story of her older brother the first born heir to their clans throne. 

*He and his sister were out on an expedition to find the little fruits that could only be found in the summer near where they lived. Yui grinned and laughed as they merrily skipped through the adorning trees. 

"Lots of lovely treats for all my friends!" Announced an 8 year old Yui with her hair up in large pink ribbon held pigtails.

"Yes, yes but be sure to give them to everyone not just your friends Yuu" the Prince laughed as she pouted.

"It doesn't matter anyway" she grinned up at a curious prince.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" He asked kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"It's quite simple really, everyone will just have to be my friend!" Yui pounded her fists in the air in a triumphant pose before nodding and giggling.

"Of course..." The prince shook his head not really being sure what to tell the young girl, because she rarely listened anyway.

"You seem a bit pale there big brother has my awesomeness finally hit you!" She shouted while dramatically pointing her figure at the handsome young man.

The Prince's brown hair bounced around in tassels, only a light pendant with an emerald in the centre keeping the hair bolted down. Unlike Yui the bottom of his hair was bright red, like rubies and blood. His eyes were like the diamond crown that Yui wore. A clear shade that was slightly tinted blue by little sparks. 

A blood-curdling scream erupted from the distance, in the very direction of their home it sent shivers down the young Prince and Princess. There eyes were wide as they glanced at each other, terror covering both of their faces. An explosion went off. Yui's vision faded and Gon could no longer see the events that occurred while she was unconscious.

Yui awoke in the arms of her brother kneeling sobbing frantically over her. Yui quickly peered up at what he was looking at. Yui froze, shock, fury and a death defying sadness hit her like a bolt of hot lightning. In front of her was burning buildings and fried bodies looming in the cascading flames. Consuming life, eliminating her family. Her pupils widened to an almost impossible length, tears continuously streaming over her horrified expression. 

Everyone she loved was dead. Except one, someone incredibly precious. She pulled him close to her wrapping her small arms around his waist in a death grip and sobbed into his shirt. She suddenly felt his arms enclose around her and his head hit hers as he cried into her hair, soaking the pink ribbons that held the pigtails in place.* 

As the memory faded, he looked back at a tear-filled Yui who was looking at the ground smiling. When she looked back up into Gon's worried eyes the gem disappeared and Yui smirked at him. "You worry too much" Yui sighed. This young girls had been through so much and Gon was brought to tears by the story. There was more to the Prince's story but for now that's all that needed to be told about it. Gon felt as sudden wave of affection for Yui who was now in his opinion the bravest little girl he had ever encountered. Gon took hold of her hand knowing everything about her had made him love her like family. One thing was sure he would also protect Yui with his life just like Killua would. Just like her brother had, but he was no longer here. 

Yui watched Gon closely as they began to trail back to the café where they had abandoned the others. It was in this moment that Yui thought it was appropriate to change the conversation onto Gon's relationship status. "Gon. Your single?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a questionable way. "Yeah! Like I could get someone wrapped up into my strange little life" Gon answered. Yui noted the lack of hesitation in his speech. "What about Killua?" she questioned mockingly. "Your heart goes fluttery when you see Killua, right?" She said it while staring straight ahead, not even bothering to see Gon's reaction. Gon couldn't deny it, every time he saw him his heart sped up and pounded furiously in his chest to the point of it being painful. Plus he was almost sure that Yui was telepathic and hadn't let him know. His heart had been wreaked and it had been like that since the world tree incident when they were forced to say goodbye. Gon nodded at Yui. "It's good that you don't try to lie, as the link that I just showed you, it works both ways". Gon stopped as he realized what the young girl had just told him.

"So you know everything about me too?" He asked knowingly. Yui nodded. Yui had watched Gon's life just like Gon had watched hers. This was called the bond. It would allow Yui and Gon to connect as one. As they shared the details of their lives with the other person a bond as strong as family is created. She had always wanted to show Killua but the thought terrified her. She would never want to see Killua in so much pain, the glimpses of it from Gon's mind was bad enough and his heart hurt like hers. No matter what Killua was the most important thing to Yui and she only wished for his happiness this wish however required Gon to be for filled. When she thought about the new friends she now had, a thought struck her and she figured that the five of them fit together like clockwork all were slightly broken but when put together they worked to help others find their way. Yui smiled to herself, this was a very good decision, that she couldn't and wouldn't regret. For everyone's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui has faced a lot but there are lots of questions left unanswered.  
> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> AND THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDO'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> =D


	7. Flightless butterflies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what's on your mind.  
> Actually it doesn't matter I can read your thoughts.  
> Plus Yui's plan to get Gon and Killua together takes a rather funny turn.  
> *-* Tee hee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is Yui's thoughts*  
> (These are Gon's)  
> Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!!!

"Butterfly's in your stomach means your in love you know" Yui announced to Gon as they walked back to the café hand in hand. Gon's eyes widened in shock before he looked at his feet. Yui was giggling at this. "It's cute, you two really suit each other" she laughed. Gon's face changed shades of red four or five times while she spoke. They continued to walk forward but Gon refused to go back to his normal face colour. "It's impossible, we are both boys after all and Killua doesn't feel that way about me... so stop s saying ridiculous things Yui" Gon stuttered. Yui squeezed his hand in response to his mini ramble. 

"Have you ever actually asked how Killua feels about you? Gon you should never say something like that as love comes in many forms and hits whichever two people that it deems worthy" Yui confidently spoke. Gon pondered her words. It hits the two it deems worthy of love? Killua's smiling face popped into his mind. Then him kissing Killua against the hotel door. Gon stumbled over as he was shocked by his own slightly perverted thoughts. "I've never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life" Gon mumbled. Yui grinned at him. "Love is so special. Those three words hold so much power and emotion, it's so beautiful" Yui was looking at the sky now and smiling peacefully. What a wonderful thought Gon reminded himself. Still he couldn't help but wonder why she looked so sad, he had her memories but not one gave him a reason to believe that this conversation could be in any way upsetting.

"So the question is Gon, do you love Killua?" Yui asked a serious look was carved onto her face. She was frozen on the spot like a statue. She already knew the completely obvious answer but Yui wanted, no had to hear it from his own lips. She wanted to know that Killua's love was not unrequited. It was silly and childish but it had to be done, her mind wouldn't ease until she heard it come from him. She also wanted this to be the catalyst that caused a change in the shy raven haired boy, a change that would just make him confess his feelings to Killua. Though she already knew that this would never happen because Gon wouldn't make any moves that could potentially threaten their friendship. Yui would have to be very careful to keep her thoughts to herself if she wanted Gon and Killua to be together, she refused to intervene and tell the two that their feelings were mutual. If they were to be a couple then they would have to figure it out for themselves. However, it didn't mean that she couldn't provide the opportunities for them to be alone. She smirked, her lovely angel Killua would get laid if it killed her. Yui's biggest secret was now revealed, Yui was never as innocent as she came across in fact she wanted them to just screw each other and get it over with. Yui had seen Killua suffer from a broken heart for far too long and finding out that it was ruined for no real reason angered her. One day she would link with Killua and show him how silly his behaviour had been because she never ever wanted to see his face look so distraught again.

"With all my heart" Gon answered. There was no hesitation, no thinking just a reaction. Relief struck Yui as she smiled, knowing that the smile on her face held all of her heart and soul. Hopefully this would be a very good day. A very good day indeed.  
Gon kept hold of Yui's hand even when they got back to the group. "Is everything better now, Gon?" Kurapika asked acknowledging the hand holding. Gon grinned and nodded while turning to Yui who held a soft smile on her angelic face. Gon had figured out by now that this 'bond' linked them in incredible ways.

*Stop looking at Killua he's starting to develop holes in his body* Yui thought.

(It's not like I can help it Yui) Gon replied.

The link was real. It allowed Gon and Yui to communicate with each other without ever being near. To be honest it was a protection technique that her clan had created. It was also one of the last things that her beautiful brother had taught her before the unfortunate incident. She liked talking to Gon but she loved to tease him. Mostly because when she did he would turn the same colour as Kurapika's Kurta eyes. It was hilarious to watch Gon change shades of red. 

*Tee hee, Gon your really cute*

Gon turned pink and looked at her, his eyes were wide. Making Yui burst out laughing.

(Don't bully me. If I was cute then Killua would feel the same way as me)

*And apparently your an idiot too!* her inner thought were really loud making Gon cover his ears in a bid to dim the noise. Yui stalked off looking furious. Honestly, Gon had seen her memories, how Killua looked when he spoke about him. It was so unbelievably frustrating, poor Killua no wonder he didn't have a boyfriend when Gon was so clueless. That's when a plan hit her. Her mouth twitched upwards in an evil grin. Gon loves Killua and Killua loves Gon, these idiots must be together before I leave, I will make this my life goal she vowed. A voice shouted from behind her and the raven sped up to walk beside her. Closely followed by three clueless faces. 

(What's wrong Yui, did I say something wrong?)

*Gon, seriously do you still not understand*

(Understand what?)

Before Yui could reply, a loud booming voice cut off her train of thought and thank God it did, Yui was about to spill Killua's feelings.  
"Well, how about we head to the hotel this is boring" Leorio complained. Killua smiled at the nostalgic feeling in the air as they walked. He then grabbed Yui's other hand. It was quite a unique sight. Every now and then Gon and Killua would lift her up and swing her much to her happiness. As they reached the hotel the five of them wondered who would share with who. Gon had booked three as he and Killua usually shared but since Kurapika and Leorio had previously complained about room sharing he had booked another. It was time to initiate Yui's plan, she sat in the lobby and waited for her companions to inquire about their bookings. "Well we have to decide who's staying with who?" Gon announced. Killua looked at Yui who was swinging her feet of a chair, she wasn't tall enough for them to touch the floor and this made her anxious. "Well, I will stay with Yui" Killua muttered. Yui who caught his comment tried desperately not to giggle. She knew he would sulk, that's why she had the plan.

Yui's face contorted and she looked up with pleading puppy dog eyes. "B b but Killua!" tears streamed from her large glowing eyes , shocking the group into listening to the small girl. "I, I don't want to stay with Killu" she shouted "I want to stay by myself for once". Yui sniffled though inwardly she was giggling. Everyone stood staring at one another. They nodded in agreement as Killua kneeled down and patted her head. "Whatever you want sweetie" he smiled showing his affection to Yui. She gave a toothy grin that was covered in tears. She knew the plan had been a complete success when it was announced that Yui had the one bed to herself. Leaving Gon and Killua to share and Leorio and Kurapika to share. After they collected their keys from the lobby, they all pilled into Leorio and Kurapika's (since it was the largest) and just chatted until twelve when Leorio was starting to get cranky. Yui noticed that it was getting late too and in the confusion of the four loud boys conversation she muttered "at least I bought high quality ear plugs". Kurapika and Gon froze as they turned to Yui. What had they just heard? The only response she gave was a smirk and a thumbs up. When they finally left, Yui grabbed Gon's shirt and winked at him before entering her room. Gon chuckled at the gesture. Yui had it all worked out.

*Don't be too loud now Gon and be sure to use protection* 

(Don't think that so casually!)

Yui smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, Yui's slightly perverted.  
> Who would have guessed. But for God sake at least she gives it her all to match them up.  
> Next chapter = Fluff and maybe even some more stuff...  
> *Winks*


	8. After all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Smut and awkwardness and panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly uncomfortable for me to write so it took a little longer.   
> WARNING- SMUT!!!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!

(Yui, im freaking out a little, maybe this was a bad idea...)

*Gon pull yourself together! Now, enjoy your bloody night*

Gon could almost see Yui's smug teasing face wink at his with her signature puppy dog eyes. Gon had learned the absolute truth by now, Yui was a little demon in disguise, her small figure and overwhelming cuteness makes you blind to the true devious little brat that lays hidden underneath all her sweet gestures and kind words. For example she was perfectly enjoying making Gon feel completely self conscious by teasing him relentlessly. The bond had ruined him. What if he slipped up and let dirty thoughts get into his mind after all he had an extremely short attention span and could be distracted by anything remotely shiny.

Now to other pressing matters in the mind of Gon, how on earth was he going to explain why he is constantly staring into Killua's big ocean eyes instead off listening to what he was actually saying? It was irritating not being able to concentrate on Killua's words since everything he said always interested Gon, after all nothing was remotely boring when Killua explained it. Gon froze when Killua removed his shirt in front of him. Gon was positioned on a simple double bed with a red duvet, this bed was closest to the exit. Killua who was now headed towards Gon. Rubbed his hand through Gon's spikey raven hair before chuckling to himself. Gon looked up at him in awe, whatever noise was meant to be in the room died out to complete silence. Killua leaned down to meet Gon's gaze head on. "Im going for a shower now, you should get changed for bed while im in there" Killua spoke with an intense but affectionate voice that made Gon shiver when Killua turned around. "Get some rest too" he mumbled before he closed the backroom door. Holy shit. Killua was right in his face their noses were almost touching, he was so close. He remembered the warmth that radiated off Killua when he was close to him, this warmth however left his body and went straight to his groin. Gon bit his lip. What should I do? I need to get rid off this but Killua could come in any second.

(Yui, how long does Killua usually take in the shower?)

Yui recognized the desperation in Gon's voice as she pictured the situation he was probably in. She giggled her mind was thinking only one thing. Gon was hard. She realised that her plan had played out perfectly from start to hopefully the finish. Time to tell a little white lie, Yui snickered. This was going to be an interesting night, well at least a girl can hope anyway. By now Gon was sweating and palming his erection through his now pyjama pants. 

*About half an hour to forty five minutes, why?*

Yui had used the most innocent tone that she could muster. To be honest Killua's showers took around 15 to 20 minutes at most but Gon didn't need to know that, but he did in fact need to take care of his little problem on his own because he was not doing it in her room. Gon pulled off his pants leaving them hanging around his ankles as he grabbed some lube that he had left in his suitcase when he arrived. He had packed it as a 'just in case' item, but at least it would come in handy now. Literally.

He poured it out lathering it over his hard member before stroking it slowly. He continued to do this quickening his pace and panting as he did so. He thumbed the slit rolling his thumb over it again and again. He could feel the pressure building up. He was letting out loud moans now before whispering a familiar name. "Killua" he moaned again and again as he began to stroke faster again. It wasn't enough, he just couldn't release. Gon sat up and got on all fours, lifting his hand he grabbed the lube again. He shoved some into his hands before coating his fingers in it. He proceeded to circle his hole with the first lube covered finger before slowly pushing it in. At first it felt weird like an intrusion but as he started to thrust the finger deeper and deeper he began to moan with pleasure occasionally spitting out Killua's name. A second finger was them pushed in. This stung a little but he continued to stretch out his hole soon making the stinging turn to a pleasurable feeling that made him dig his free hand into the sheets. He pushed in a third finger and began to thrust. "Killua" his name felt amazing as he imagined that the fingers inside him belonged to the white haired boy. Gon flushed. He then curled his fingers over and over until they hit something that made Gon squeal he saw black specks as his vision went mostly white. Gon began stroking his cock again while continuing to hit his prostate with his fingers while screaming Killua's name over and over. A final thrust and Gon was finished, a white fluid covered his fingers as he stroked out his orgasm. He collapsed onto his bed panting and sleepy. 

He was really tired and his eyes were droopy but he could swear that he saw someone standing by the bathroom door. They were frozen in shock and a cold realisation hit Gon. It was Killua, staring at him with wide eyes. He was like a statue as his eyes hit the ravens. He didn't move, neither of them did Gon was absolutely mortified. This is the end. It had only been 15 minutes. Killua was not mean to be finished now, he had not meant to have witnessed that. After all Gon had been panting and moaning his name like a slut. He was in love with Killua it was only natural to want him to be his partner. Gon opened his mouth to try and communicate with the bright red, angel that stood at the backroom door. Well he tried but he found no words escaped his mouth, nothing. How on earth was he going to explain? Could he explain? Was their friendship over? Questions swarmed his mind making him panic. Gon began to rock back and forth as he brought his knees to his face and put his arms around them. He was having a panic attack. In front of Killua. Who had just seen him inappropriately touching himself while howling Killua's name repeatedly. 

He clawed at his chest it had tightened so much that he was unable to breath. Killua ran over to Gon, he was saying something that Gon couldn't make out over the impending darkness of the panic attack. Killua suddenly pulled Gon into his arms and embarrassed him while running his fingers through Gon's sticky hair that stuck to his forehead. The angel rocked him, after all he had just witnessed, he sat with him and comforted him. God he was in love with Killua. He was perfect and non-judgemental. Beautiful and incredibly modest. Smart without ever feeling the need to brag. How had Gon survived without his scent? His head was pushed into Killua's chest as he inhaled the smell. Fresh soap. He didn't even realise it but soon he was slipping out of consciousness in the angel's arms. He let the land of sleep drift him away from his troubles. Killua would hopefully forgive him. 

*No Gon, Killua would definitely forgive you. After all he's in love with you* 

Yui had overheard the very last part of Gon's thoughts before he fell asleep. Luckily she was spared the gory details, however it seemed that Killua would do anything for Gon. For she knew things now that even Gon didn't know about Killu. Things that would even make his clueless mind question Killua's affection. It didn't matter. At least now the dice had been rolled but where it should land, well that's up to fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA. I feel soooooo weird but I hope you enjoyed.   
> Next time Killua will be involved too.  
> Just a heads up. *WINKS*  
> GET IT!!!! (Oh God I've lost it!)  
> PLEASE COMMENT!


	9. A family like bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has a nightmare and it breaks Yui's heart. Why? Because she's trapped inside it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!  
> Sorry it's kind of sad. Also sorry im uploading so late but I was really busy!  
> Still not missed a day though.  
> ALSO X-MEN QUOTE!  
> DONT JUDGE IM A NERD.

The wind blew around Yui as she stood on top of and incredibly large building or that's at least what is looked like at first glace. She looked out over a stunning view it was a seaside town with lots of historic looking buildings. That's when Yui noticed it was a tree. She had peered down to look from the edge of the strangely thin building and saw clouds covering her vision and bark protruding upwards towards her. A loud sobbing noise erupted from the other side of the tree, she heard cries that turned to frantic screaming of the words "wait, come back please don't leave me". The voice was familiar. Too familiar.

Yui circled round to catch a view of the petrified 'stranger' on the other side, he stood there staring out at the view clutching his chest while tears flooded his face. Gon. There was no mistaking it, he had spikey black raven hair and wore a green jacket and shorts. He was younger looking thought, probably the same age as her she realised. Yui actually recognised this place, from a picture that Killua kept in his wallet. The picture contained three smiling faces, Gon, Alluka and lastly Killua. They posed in front of a huge tree that was identified as 'the world tree' this place was the last place Gon and Killua had spoken face to face with each other. It was sad. The way that day had been described to her, a feeling of nausea as two souls who loves each other with all their hearts were casually pulled apart by the flow of fate. The way they had spent their last moments smiling but once they pulled away pain set in, a cold rush of emotions that pulled at their hearts. It was to them like being taken away from a place they had grown to truly love to be at, this time that place was in the arms of one another.

Yui wondered how they could have let themselves be pulled apart for so long but in the words of the great Charles Xavier 'Just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn't mean that they are lost forever'. This rang true for this situation as they had found the way back into each others arms and would never be pulled apart. Yui glanced at Gon he was reaching out over the edge of the tree that seemed to be surrounded by a giant nest. Tears clouded his eyes, he looked terrified like a young child reaching out for its parents, for its protector. Yui carefully approached Gon before she realized that he couldn't actually see her, he wasn't even aware of her presence.

When Yui's eyes locked onto what Gon was crying over, her heart pained a little in response. It was Killua hand in hand with Alluka walking away from the tree not even turning to look back at the screaming boy trying to catch his eye. Killua would never do that to Gon this is not real... That's when it hit her, this wasn't real. So it must be Gon's nightmare. Yui had been warned that on the first couple of nights the bond would have to show the partners their worst fears, but this. It hurt. She could feel her heart burn and the urge to scream was immense. Gon's love for Killua overwhelmed her, she knew he did but... this much. Wow. It stung no it was agony. Yui sobbed at the ache. She grabbed onto Gon's arms and he seemed to look straight at her before grabbing her and embracing her, tightly holding the sobbing little girl in his strong arms. "Don't let him leave me please! Yui I beg you please don't let him" he cried, it was the most pained words that she had ever even encountered. It broke her heart. She stood still and unmoving letting herself be pulled even closer into Gon, he was shaking. Yui looked around in all directions there was people. They all were expressionless and pale. They were dead. Heaps of bodies ascending up the tree. She saw many faces that were in Gon's memory. 

He backed away form Gon and lifted her head to look at him but when she looked back her eyes widened in surprise and shock. Gon was huge, muscles covered his entire body and blood poured from his eyes. He was covered in blood. Yui screamed. At his feet were the bodies of Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio was torn to shreds while Kurapika was missing his eyes. Yui was mortified. Not at the bodies but at Gon himself. This was his true fear, her fear. They were the same, they didn't want anyone to get hurt because of them. 

Yui ran back into Gon's blood covered arms. He broke down. Returning to his original height Gon hugged her with all his might. "Nothings wrong Gon, this is just a nightmare, don't be afraid" he was shaking as she spoke. That's when Yui jolted awake. Tears soaked her bed before she begged for Gon to answer her. Seconds later he burst through the door and ran into her arms they sat curled into each other. They cried. Something they never did in front of others but the bond, it helped them realise that they in fact were the same in a way, at least what they feared was. Who they cared for was. What else actually mattered. Silence enveloped the room as they fell asleep in each others arms. Gon slightly smiled before he fell asleep. When he had been awoken by Yui in his nightmare, he actually opened his eyes to a certain angel clinging to him. Killua must have fell asleep comforting Gon from his panic attack. Honestly, I would die in the most painful way possible for you Killua. As long as you are safe, nothing matters. "I love you Killua" he whispered before nodding off.

Yui smiled slightly before joining him. The night had been peaceful after that, Gon and Yui felt at peace while being near someone who understood them completely, they knew this would be hard to explain without showing the others but they didn't care. Imagine someone knowing your everything and feeling the same emotions, being there to hold your hand as you walked down the darkest path in your life. This was what the bond felt like. It's bot just a friendship bond that is absolute and unbreakable but, a bond that came with love and that was the best gift for the both of them. They were companions, friends but more then that they were family at least in each others eyes anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!  
> PLEASE COMMENT.  
> ALSO FEELS ;(  
> Sorry this was kind of short.


	10. A confession in a warehouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua confesses to Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't very long, I will try harder tomorrow.  
> Please comment and thank you for reading.

Killua woke up alone, confused and slightly embarrassed. He was alone because Gon had slipped out during the middle of the night. Confused because of the events that had led up to being in bed with Gon last night and embarrassed because he had spent the whole of said night practically spooning and cuddling the raven haired boy. Gon had disappeared and there was no actual sign of him. Sure, Killua had been really shocked the day before when he saw Gon screaming his name while he released himself. Shocked? Yes. Upset? No. In fact Killua was quite happy about it, Gon must feel the same way about him. Killua had almost given up on being with Gon, he was always so cheerful and pure, never one to point out the bad things about another. To Killua, Gon had been his hero and his saviour. Somewhere along the way he had realised something, he was hopelessly in love with the sun like raven haired boy.

His heart yearned for him, and now it seemed like a possibility. Killua smiled to himself as he thought about Gon sleeping in his arms though at first he was terrified, who would of thought that Gon would have a panic attack in front of him. 'I love you Gon' was the last thing that Killua had whispered to the boy he held in his arms before he fell asleep but Killua doubted that he had heard it. 

Killua got dressed rather quickly, he intended to locate Gon and confess before his confidence was once again shattered before his eyes. Gon wouldn't reject him, right? No of course not he was in love with him too. Killua ran out of the door and was met with a strange scene. Gon was sat with Yui eating breakfast in the hotels cafeteria. "Everything's alright Gon" Yui reassured him while rubbing his back in a circular motion. His eyes were red and swollen, and his cheeks were puffy. Had Gon been crying? He didn't have time to think before he ran up to Gon and threw his arms around him. Gon was stiff and tense. "Killu...a, Killllllua" he shouted before pulling the angel into him arms as tightly as humanly possible. "Gon, lets go for a walk okay?" Killua questioned, he wasn't going to confess here, he wanted it to be somewhat romantic at least. 

Gon, who had calmed down a little nodded slowly and smiled lightly at Yui. When Gon had walked out of the canteen, Killua began to follow but someone grabbed hold of his arm. "For the record I love you two together" Yui grinned. Killua didn't know how to respond, she constantly blew him away with her knowledge but now she was telling him that this was the right idea. How did she know what happened? "If you break Gon's heart, I will personally skin you alive as a common courtesy for protecting me." Her smile faded. "Don't hurt him" she whispered.

Killua appreciated that she cared for Gon but he never would purposely hurt him, he was too in love with him to even be remotely mad at him. When Kill saw Gon stood outside he made the bold decision to hold his hand. Gon was reluctant at first but when Killua squeezed reassuringly he seemed to gradually calm down. Killua led Gon to a familiar building, it was the spiders hang out. Everything looked the same except there was a lack of disregarded boxes lying around. "Killua? Why are we here?" Gon mumbled uncomfortably.

"This place. I was willing to die here, that day when we were captured. I would have given my life so you could escape, but you gave me another choice and I was so thankful for that" Killua announced. Gon's eyes brightened at that as he stared straight into the angels eyes. "Ummm, your welcome, Killua" he said. He was red in the face but still managed a reply. Killua motioned for Gon to sit down on the same chair that he had arm wrestled one of the spiders while sat upon. Gon complied and sat down shakily. "Ever since that day I knew something that mortified me but now I know that I don't have to be afraid because Gon" he kneeled in front of Gon and laced his fingers through the ravens "I love you". The ravens eyes widened to an impossible length. Killua loved him. Killua. Loved. Him. "You love me? Really?" He jumped out of the seat pulling Killua into his arms. "Like love me as in marry me love?" he yelled. Killua nodded furiously at his question. If Gon asked Killua would marry him in a heartbeat. 

They peered into each others eyes a moment, smiling. "I love you too, Killua. I love you more than anything else in the world" he yelled. Killua closed the gap between there lips. There had always been a gap and he hated it. He needed to feel Gon's lips against his and he did. Gon tasted of strawberries and coffee and that made Killua giggle. Gon who was reciprocating the kiss thought that Killua tasted of pizza and Coca cola it was lovely. Gon moved to deepen the kiss nudging his tongue against Killua's bottom lip. He gladly opened his mouth to invite it in. Their tongues mixed together exploring every part of the other that it could. Killua was leading the kiss and put his arms around Gon, while he looped his arms around Killua's neck. 

Before Gon could recognise what was happening his legs were around Killua's waist and he was lied on a table. Killua began slowly kissing and sucking down his neck. Gon chuckled, he wanted Killua's everything but... Not right this second. "Killuaaaaah" Gon moaned as Killua nipped at his collarbone. "Stop, wait not here". Killua stopped he had a pleading look in his eyes that was hungrily aimed at Gon. 

Little did they know that as they regained their composure and headed back with the news that they were now dating, Yui was watching through Gon's eyes what had occurred. Smiling manically ready for the news. She remembered how happy Killua had looked and that was all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute!  
> Tee hee, Yui is so sweet and Gon and Killua are angels.  
> Please comment.  
> Thank you.  
> =D


	11. One bloody pretty blonde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika bonds with Yui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sunday is my official day off.   
> PLEASE COMMENT AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!

Yui had spent the whole morning patiently waiting to cuddle the two love birds that she had successfully made a couple. She supposed that they wouldn't thank her although they should as she did all of the preparation for their new found love filled days. Not that it actually mattered Yui thought as she recalled Killua's sparkling smile when Gon told him he loved him back. A face that was once filled with anguish at even the thought of a certain raven-haired young man now gleamed. Okay, maybe to a point Yui felt a little guilty. She was just so curious that she had to watch the events play out through the eyes of Gon. Her reaction overall: They were just too cute! Yui wasn't sure who was more excited by this new arrangement her or the actual couple but it just felt right. Kurapika walked into the now empty cafeteria that Yui was currently sat in, looking incredibly drowsy. His eyes only were half open as he sat beside her in pyjamas. They were blue, white and stripy.

"Good morning" Kurapika yawned. Yui blushed. Kurapika was so pretty.

She inwardly squealed as she muttered "good morning Kurapika". He smiled gently as his blonde bangs fell over his beautiful eyes.

"Where's Gon and Killua, I thought I heard their voices earlier?" Kurapika questioned while inspecting the room for any sign of them. 

"I sent them to get rid of that ridiculously obvious tension that the two of them have going on" Yui grinned while she shrugged. 

Kurapika let out a light hearted giggle. "I should thank you, it's been like that for a long time although clueless Leorio still hasn't figured it out" He replied with a thoughtful look in his clear eyes. 

"Yes, one down. One to go!" She announced as Kurapika turned to her, eyes wide with both surprise and confusion but at the very least it woke him up.

"Ha, what do y you mean o one to go?" Kurapika laughed shakily. Yui shook her head.

"Your so oblivious Kurapika, still pretty though" Yui concluded before jumping out of her seat to grab hold of his hands. 

"Y Y Yui!" Kurapika shouted. He looked very surprised. Really, who would of thought someone as smart as Kurapika, the last known survivor of the Kurta clan could be this ditzy?  
Kurapika couldn't help but smile at the girl who was clutching his hands and occasionally squeezing them reassuringly. Gon and Killua, Leorio and himself. Wouldn't that be a rather interesting couple mix? Kurapika pondered before he inwardly scolded himself for even contemplating the idea of him and Leorio together, but then again this thought seemed to haunt him lately. Every night he would have strange dreams of Leorio confessing to him and him saying yes as a reply to the slightly awkward confession. (Yui may of may not have put those dreams in his head without meaning too). Yui took a step back to look at the blonde who was lost in thought at the moment. It was time. 

Kurapika found himself back in reality only to notice a dragon pendant crown on top of Yui's head. "Yui those are very rare. Where did you find that?" Kurapika asked slightly took aback by the pendants beauty. "It's mine" She calmly replied before leaning her head against his. Again, memories flooded between the pair. A strikingly familiar scene played out across both minds. Their experiences were very similar for the most part and tears flooded their cheeks as painful memory after painful memory struck one another. 

When the pain finally subsided and all about one another had been revealed, the two pulled apart. They were both the last of their races and therefor it was incredibly important to stick together in Yui's opinion. That is why she chose to bond with him second. As matter of fact she was meant to bond with him first but Gon just looked so heartbroken at the closeness of herself and Killua. Yui didn't just care about Killua, she loved him. She loved him more that anyone else in the world, he saved her and protected her after all. Killua was madly in love with Gon and she had always known it from that first conversation with him about the raven, it was clear. Luckily, Yui didn't feel any sort of romantic love about any of the four. 

Killua was her brother. Gon was her partner. Kurapika was her equal and Leorio was her miracle. Kurapika had became her equal in all ways, their past, their present, their beliefs and thoughts. They were a duo of lost causes and she liked that. Leorio was a miracle for one simple reason, she was nobody. He was the best and most famous doctor in the whole of Yorknew and she was a lost princess from a long forgotten clan, she wasn't real. Nobody's like her didn't get to meet big shots like the four she had encountered and she thanked the stars that she of all people got this opportunity.

Kurapika was white as a sheet before he had managed to throw his arms around the small girl and pulled her in for a rather tight hug. "Kurapika are you okay?" Yui asked, worry oozing from her every movement. He nodded, his head was resting on Yui's shoulder as she put her hand on his back and moved it in circular motions. Her brother had taught her that it helped calm people down. Every time she had a nightmare he would rub her back until the panic subsided. Now she used it on the people she cared about, in all honesty since her brothers death Yui never let panic take over her. 

She was carefree in attitude and slightly insane by nature but that was who she was and that was good. "So the bond allows us to be connected?" Kurapika muttered. Yui nodded slowly. "And now we know everything about one another" he continued. Yui released him from the hug but refused to not have contact with him, she held onto his hands to keep them from shaking. "Yes" she simply said looking serious and intense, she wasn't going to lie. "Good, no more secrets" Kurapika announced much to the joy and shock of Yui. She grinned at him and nodded her head quickly. He was so bloody pretty. Just as Yui let go off Kurapika's hands and turned to admire his beauty, a couple walked in hand in hand. That couple was Killua and Gon looking proud, cute and absolutely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!  
> THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!!!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND =)


	12. Sickly sweet kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika feels ill and Leorio had to help him but when things turn a little hot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahahahah.  
> THIS IS NOT SMUT! IT'S FLUFF.  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND ENJOY!!!!

After a painfully long explanation about how the two had gotten together, Leorio had finally excepted their relationship. Kurapika sighed. Honestly if Leorio was any dumber they would all be dead by now. Kurapika found himself staring at the older male as he made another long anecdote about love and loss and how Killua and Gon never really seemed like a couple. Kurapika glanced at Gon and Killua they were snuggled up together under a warm blanket. Every now and then they would whisper sweet nothings into each others ears making the other blush. Even though he knew that Leorio was still pacing, ranting and generally being his annoying self, he heard nothing. Killua and Gon made the perfect couple and had been in love for a long time. How Leorio had failed to notice something this obvious baffled the blonde.

*Ha, he never stops talking does he?* Yui complained breaking the trance that Killua and Gon's cuteness had left him in. She was sat beside Kurapika but didn't dare interrupt Leorio's monologue so she decided to talk through her mind instead. It had taken Kurapika a while to get used to talking to Yui using his mind and soon he figured out that he wasn't the only one who knew her past. 

(He looks like he's happy though!) Gon had joy in the tone of his voice.

Kurapika joined in, giggling slightly.

(Wait! Kurapika, you bonded too!) Gon sounded ecstatic. 

He couldn't help it, he had to mention how cuddly the two looked.

*Tee hee, love* Yui laughed at Kurapika's sarcastic comment. 

Leorio collapsed onto Gon's bed ending the 'thought' conversation. They all simultaneously turned to look at Leorio's figure. He was sprawled out over the bed and let out an incredibly loud sigh. "Im sorry" he whispered "I was just surprised that's all, I didn't mean to cause any offence". He had trailed off into silent muttering. Yui stood up walking over to Leorio and ruffling his hair with her fingers encouragingly. She grinned at a shocked looking Leorio. His smile. Kurapika loved his smile, it was slightly crooked looking but suited him perfectly. Speaking of suits he hadn't wore one since they had met up again. He was wearing plain skinny jeans and a baggy red top. He looked really handsome. Wait what? How could he think that about his friend, Leorio at that. But when he stared at him, his heart began to race erratically not letting him breathe before the man disappeared from his sight. 

*Kurapika, your pink* Yui teased looking like she was holding in laughter. Kurapika had felt his own eyes widen to an almost impossible size. Turning even redder than before. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as he looked down smiling to himself. . Kurapika grinned at his realisation and Yui looked taken aback. Had she just heard him? The answer was yes and by looking at Gon's reaction he too had heard. "Kurapika are you ill?" Leorio asked worriedly putting one of his enormous and warm hands on his forehead. Yui and Gon had tears in their eyes as they held in laughter.

"Leorio, I think you should carry him to bed" Killua calmly concluded "just in case". Leorio grumbled something before placing his arms around the blonde, holding him bridal style. As he started to carry him, Kurapika saw Killua wink. He was as red as his eyes now. Killua was grinning like a Cheshire cat as they walked away while the others stared at the white haired angel. They were obviously confused on how had Killua figured it out. 

Kurapika's heart was about to fall out of his chest as he was carefully placed down on his bed. Leorio looked at him for a second then leaned in putting heads together. Kurapika knew he was checking to see if he had a fever but it was painful. Kurapika felt his arms lift and he placed his hands on either side of Leorio's face. His body burned for Leorio but he had to wait, he couldn't just kiss the man in front of him even if he really wanted too. Leorio backed away from the blonde.

\-------------------------------  
Leorio's POV  
I want to kiss him so bad. Seriously. Is there no God?  
He glanced down at the blonde who was sweating bullets but spread out across the bed, his hair was sticking to him and three of the buttons on his shirt were opened revealing his chest. Honestly if Leorio didn't love the man he would have taken him right then and there. However he did and wanted Kurapika to feel the same way before he did anything.   
I should confess right now. I should just kiss him, I want to kiss him.   
\-------------------------------  
Kurapika was aware that he was actually feeling sick but he wasn't sure if he was ill or just plain horny.  
Kurapika questioned, he had began biting his thumbs nail. He wasn't even aware how seductive that actually looked.  
(Duh) Gon answered, (pull him down and suck his face). What a charming way of putting something as emotional as kissing. 

*If you love him then what's the harm in trying to test out his feelings?* Yui said. If Kurapika had been in the same room he was positive that Yui would have had a straight face.

Kurapika sighed as Leorio came closer to him this time with a thermometer in hand. He looked sexy when he was professional. Kurapika wanted to say something silly to ease the tension like 'talk medical to me' but he was too anxious of the situation and the fact that his heart wouldn't shut up didn't help. Leorio placed the thermometer between the blondes lips. Trying to push it inside his mouth. Well this is slightly erotic Kurapika thought before being painfully aware of his own mind. He took it in. Twirling the thermometer around his mouth. Kurapika noticed Leorio gulp as he watched him mesmerised. His pupils were blown wide as he looked at the beautiful blonde boy. Snapping back into reality, he grabbed the device to check the blondes temperature. It was amazingly high. 

"You are sick! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Leorio yelled. The blonde flinched his eye sight was slightly blurry. "Mmm sorry" he mumbled in response. Leorio saw Kurapika going limp and grabbed hold of his hand. Kurapika tensed. The doctor was now looking down at him with kind eyes and uncertainty. That was the final straw, he grabbed Leorio and threw his lips against his. Leorio tensed but soon melted into the kiss, Kurapika's tongue asked for entrance and it was gleefully excepted. Leorio quickly realised what was happening and yanked himself away leaving the blonde dizzy and disorientated. "Kurapika, you don't want that, please your sick go to sleep!" he cried quickly and loudly. "But I l lof y..." Kurapika passed out sweating heavily and murmuring cries. 

Yui and Gon grinned at each other, this was getting good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leopikachu, KyoKyo and Zae your comments make me really happy!!!!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> Thank you.


	13. A terribly beautiful stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui recalls the moment her brother fell in love. One of the worst moments of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets play a game!   
> Guess who the 'stranger' is.  
> Please comment you answers!

The night that Kurapika got sick with a horrifying fever was one that Yui would remember forever, not because of her worry for the young hero but because that was the night that her past returned to her mind with the intention of making her now comfortable life miserable. For some people however, the day was much too pleasing, Kurapika was bed ridden for a whole week because of the sudden illness, much to the delight of Leorio would barely even looked worried about the blonde haired boy. Yui secretly thought that Leorio had decided that he must be kept there for a week because he enjoyed staring at the young man while he slept.

The events that lead up to Kurapika being taken away bridal style was enough to make Yui giggle. However, soon after Leorio and Kurapika disappeared she had decided that the night was now officially boring, while spit balling ideas Gon had suggested a movie and they was quietly watching it. After a short while Yui decided that the movie was incredibly irritating and that the characters were the worst that ever existed. In all honesty one of the characters had reminded her of someone that she would rather forget. Someone whom never could know about Killua, Gon, Kurapika or Leorio if **he** knew they would surely be killed. Shaking away the terrifying thought that upset her mind, Yui found herself watching Leorio and Kurapika's love life kick off. It was quite amusing and Yui found herself thinking that she was inside of some sort of movie. It was getting good at this point, when the blonde committed an unforgivable crime in her eyes, Kurapika had gone to sleep! Just when he got up the nerve to confess. This is utter bullshit! Who the fuck does that? She found herself in a bad mood although she really shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place but the movie had made her question her own existence.

Yui's eyes then drifted to Gon and Killua they were snuggled up together sat on the floor with a blanket covering there entangled bodies. Gon's head was nuzzled into Killua's neck, they looked really peaceful. Yui tried her best not to disturb the beautiful couple. They were the cutest thing that Yui had ever seen. Her heart then betrayed her by choosing to acknowledge that she had seen this familiar scene before like a twisted reminder of the past. She made her way to her room and pulled a picture out of one of the cabinets that rested beside her bed. "I miss you big brother" she muttered, sadness filled her bringing her to the brink of tears. It was **his** fault but she never wanted to speak off it. To avoid any misunderstandings she had hidden it so far in her memories that the 'bond' didn't register it as a real memory and therefor it was disregarded, hidden from her companions. Yui couldn't be more thankful that they didn't have to know, it would destroy a certain member of their group. Break his heart and Yui couldn't cope with that, she had already lost everyone she cared for once and was determined to never live through it again. The excruciating memories flooded back into her childish mind and tears began to fall as she recalled the events that broke her surprisingly small but fragile heart.

_"Big brother, what time is it?" Yui woke up groggily from her afternoon nap, they had settled in an old hotel miles from there home that had been burned and turned into a pile of ashes._

_"10 o'clock, you must be very sleepy" the prince observed his sister with fondness in his eyes, she was all he had left, he couldn't let them take her away from him too. It had been 3 months since the day they had gone fruit picking and the memories still refused to waver in the young princes mind as if they were determined to haunt him._

_'Knock, knock' someone knocked onto the small wooden framed door and the young prince answered the door with a bright, but extremely fake smile. When he opened the door Yui genuinely saw his jaw drop as on the other side was a very beautiful young man. The only quality that struck her though seemed to be his strikingly deep black eyes. He was pale faced and had short black hair but he was really gorgeous. "C c can I help you?" The prince stuttered._

_The man gleamed although at first he looked emotionless, he now had a large and pretty smile etched onto his face. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to say hello, I heard that you two are regular tenants at the hotel and you are here on permanent stay so I wanted to introduce myself" he declared. Yui became suspicious. Who would have told him all of that about them? He was idly chatting to Yui's brother who was blushing and smiling uncontrollably. "My name is Cyan and this is my little sister Yui" my brother introduced us. The man grinned and looked into Cyan's eyes before blushing and averting his gaze. "Can I talk to you for a moment, alone Cyan?" he asked looking really shy. The prince gulped as he left the room with the stranger._

_"I don't like this" Yui mumbled to herself. It had become a habit as Cyan didn't like her making quick judgements about people. When her brother returned, he was the epitome of the saying 'red as a tomato'. "So you've got a date then brother" Yui giggled pushing away her gut feeling to give the man the benefit of the doubt. She hadn't seen her brother so happy since before their clans mass execution and she wouldn't mess it up. Her brother smiled at her adoringly. He nodded his head, blushing. Yui had never seen him glow so beautifully before. There was no doubt about it, the stranger had officially swept her kind hearted brother of his feet and Yui could no longer protect him from the upcoming events that would smash his glass-like heart into millions of sorrowful pieces._

The memories faded in her mind as she was stuck by reality again, he was gone and it was her fault. "If I had only believed in myself, then you would still be here brother" Yui said coldly before rubbing her thumb over the photo. "I will never forget what we survived through and what you sacrificed, I love you. Goodnight". She placed the picture into the cabinet again before lying down and clamping her eyes shut. He would be remembered. They would be. She would carry them in her heart even if nobody else would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the stranger was?  
> Please comment your guesses.  
> Thank you for reading.


	14. Mission accomplished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is sick. Leorio is looking after him. Yui is depressed. So Killugon smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> You waited for it. (I feel awkward). But fuck it.  
> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> ENJOY YOU KINKY FUCKERS.

Killua had been holding onto Gon's hand for 3 hours now. His palms were sweating porously and Gon felt Killua tense every now and then. Kurapika had been sick for 4 days and Leorio refused to leave his side, although the raven wasn't worried for the blonde, he made sure to check up on him every 2 hours. Yui had been acting strangely, she had worn a blank expression for a while now. The girl wasn't in his head as much and she never told jokes or made wise cracks at illogical moments. 

Killua was really weary of her behaviour as she had never acted so cold to them before. This left Gon conflicted, he wanted to comfort his boyfriend, love him but when he saw the cautious expression on his face. Pain. It shot through him, the angel was unhappy because Yui was distant and unresponsive. Even though he wanted to coddle his beautiful angel, he also wanted to shake the little demon out off her rut. It frightened him to see her acting so cruel. She wore a timid and emotionless expression on her face at all times, never spoke, never thought, she just observed. Gon couldn't stand the tension in the room, they were all alone and wrapped in each others arms, fingers intertwined. 

"Killua?" Gon muttered, his face flushed. The angel turned his head to face the raven. "What's wrong Gon?" Killua replied with a soft question. Gon couldn't hold it in he had to be with the angel. Gon shyly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips onto Kill's. He pulled back slightly to glance at the white haired boy. He was shocked but looked pleased at the same time. "Sorr..." Gon was cut off by the other boys lips on his. The kiss was more passionate than before, that light peck was a symbol of Gon adoring Killua, his personal angel. This however was passion. The kiss held the intensity and tension that had been stirred into them for 3 years. Gon opened his mouth slightly inviting the other boys tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues pressed against each other before searching all over the others mouth. They moaned over and over as they continued to kiss. Gon didn't want to part his lips and neither did Killua, they were both good at holding their breath. Lucky. They continued to furiously explore each others mouths, tongues dancing against each other. It felt like forever when the two pulled back in order to breath. Panting, Gon looked into Killua's eyes. He guessed that his looked like that too, longing. Wanting more. Wanting everything the other had to offer. 

Could he do it, could Gon finally make his move. When Killua had confessed they were so close to pinning each other down and making love that they didn't even notice where they actually were. Gon was now safely in Killua's arms in their shared hotel room. Alone. Killua placed his hand on Gon cheek before leaning in again and taking his lips. Gon moaned desperately into Killua's mouth. "Killua... I ... wan...t ...you" Gon cried in-between the open mouth kisses. He wanted to feel Killua inside him more than anything. His lips, his eyes, his hair. They meant the world to him. Killua put his mouth onto Gons neck, sucking lightly as he peppered kisses along his jaw, neck and collar bone. His hand had made its way up Gons shirt and was now caressing his nipples. Gon groaned as Killua's figures played with his hard nipple. "mmmm" Killua responded to Gons groan. His hand moved down to palm Gons erection through his jeans. "Gon, what do you want?" Killua asked smirking. Gon blushed a deep crimson but he would not let Killua have the upper hand. "I want you to do to me what I did that first night" Gon said confidently. Killua purred "my pleasure".

No mine Gon thought as Killua unbuttoned his jeans carefully. Gon cried out as his felt Killua slide his pants off bringing his underwear with it. "Lay down" Killua demanded. Gon did as he was told, he opened his legs as an invitation. Killua pulled off his shirt in response before placing a hand on Gons hard member. Gon shrieked. He had never felt so good. Killua's hand was warm and sticky from sweat. Killua grabbed the lube that he knew was in Gons bag. He smothered it onto his fingers and Gons cock. That when he started to jerk. Gon moaned, groaned and let out some more incredibly embarrassing sounds at Killua's touch. He slid his hand up and down. Then thumbed the slit. He smirked as Gon writhed around out of pleasure. 

Gon let out a squeal as he opened his now clamped shut eyes. He had felt something very different from a hand around his throbbing member. His eyes glazed over as the completely mesmerising and erotic sight that he caught a glimpse off. Killua's lips around his dick. His tongue slowly sliding across his balls before making its way back to the head. He suckled lightly as his lips reached the head. "Killua!" Gon cried over and over again. Killua was sweating. Eyes fogged, pupils blown wide with lust. His tongue rolled over the slit before pressing into it and lapping it. Tears pricked Gons eyes. He had never felt this amazing. Gon although he never would have imagined it happening had saved himself in the hope of giving himself to Killua completely. He wanted to be Killua's and only Killua's and now he was getting his wish. It was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his whole life.

Killua looked more beautiful than ever before with his head between Gon's legs. Gon loved him. Everything about him was perfect. Killua, Killua, Killua, Killua. Every part of his mind occupied by him, every inch of his heart pining for him every part of his body yearning for him. Killua was Gon's everything his smile embraced Gon's body trapping him in his endless thoughts that all focused on his angel like persona, heart, soul. Everything. Gon loved him to the point where he genuinely believed that his love could be dangerous. Where he would die in a split second for him, where he would climb and amount of mountain and swim any ocean. A bullet, a knife, Killua could gouge his heart out and feed it to a dog and Gon would be content. It was clear that love would ruin him but he wouldn't have it any other way. Gon loved the world because to him Killua was the world and Gon was happy with that.

"Ahhh Killua I...I am going to..." Killua smirked at the words. He already knew that Gon was close. The pressure that Killua could feel as his tongue licked over Gons member was amazing. Gon was amazing. The raven haired young man came right after that thought, thrusting into Killua's mouth. Not that it mattered, Killua had no gag reflex after all. Killua refused to let any of it go to waste as he swallowed it. Not a single drop could be seen. "Killua, that was... brilliant" Gon let out an exhausted smile. "Now let me do you" the raven giggled, his eyes fixed on Killua's hard on. The angel laughed. 

"Gon, your exhausted. Get some bloody rest, you can do it next time okay?" Killua spoke fondly while lightly smiling as the sleepy raven. He tired to protest but his eyes fluttered closed. When Gon was fully asleep, Killua took care off himself in the bathroom. He came while thinking about how beautiful Gon looked and how sexy he would look underneath him when they finally made love. Killua didn't want to tell Gon just yet but he was a virgin. He wanted his first time to be with someone perfect, that perfect person was decided when Killua was 12. It was Gon. He loved him more than anything else and would happily die for him. Gon was his freedom, and he wanted to give him the last bit of himself, the one thing his family didn't take away. Even though he was sure that if he had stayed any longer then that would too be lost. 

Killua felt the urge to cuddle Gon's sleeping form when he walked out of the bathroom. He was curled up in a ball, snoozing peacefully. He wanted too but was distracted by something. Yui. She stood in the doorway grinning like a cat. "kinky" she announced before winking at the shell-shocked angel. Yui smirked as she left, her past hadn't affected her that much. She just wanted the sexual tension in the room while she was alone with them to leave. Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that?  
> YUI. HA.  
> Please comment.


	15. A strange bunch of perverts indeed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui bonds with Killua as they reflect on last nights events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday!  
> Please forgive me but I actually collapsed from exhaustion.  
> Haha.  
> Well anyway I will post on Sunday this week to make up for it.  
> Please enjoy and comment.

 

Silence. Four people were sat around a table smothered in silence. It gnawed at them, but nobody dared to break it. Leorio was sat awkwardly gazing out the window, he was dragged out of his and Kurapika's room because he hadn't moved for five days. He was happy just to stay with the blonde. Casually snapping pictures of his beautiful body every time he moved his legs or arms or head... Fair to say, Leorio needed a break from that room. Yui was sat blocking Leorio in, she smiled at the two across from them. Her smile was obvious and cruel. It said 'I know what you two did last night' with little apprehension. Killua was trying to meet her accusing gaze head on but failing miserably.

Killua's cheeks had gone rose pink and the butterflies that were usually fluttering gracefully around his stomach were now trying to chew their way out because of thoughts of last night. At the same time Gon wasn't helping as his hand was gripped against Killua's squeezing every so often in order to reassure the white haired angel. Speaking off, Gon wasn't embarrassed at all, however every so often the picture of Killua's white hair and slightly swollen lips sucking between his tan legs would come to mind. This left Gon in a state of arousal which only Killua and Yui was picking up on much to the hatred of Killua of course. Gon's hand would tense and he would shudder at the image. The noises, the way Killua slowly licked the slit... Yui was slightly frazzled by the thoughts that Gon had, sure she was curious but she didn't want to see that. Killua licking Gon's dick. Gross. She knew what had happened thanks to Gon's disturbed dreams but she didn't really want to see in that much detail.

Killua shuffled in his seat before glancing at Gon. Leorio was finishing drinking a large glass of lemonade that Yui was forcing him to drink. "I'm finished. Little demon now let me check on Kurapika!" Leorio bellowed sounding oddly triumphant at the girls slightly peeved gaze. "Leorio, you really should delete those pictures before he wakes up" she advised. Leorio's face contorted. "I will be warning him when he awakens" Yui giggled before motioning for Leorio to leave. He grumbled something inaudible before taking out his phone and storming off. "Pictures?" Killua sighed questioningly. Yui grinned then began to nod. "Yes, Leorio was taking pictures of Kurapika in compromising positions while he was asleep" Yui answered while looking completely innocent. "And how do you know this?" Killua mumbled. Her face gleamed "because there is a crack in my wall that lets me see their bedroom".

_Gon looked down before shaking his head (you might not want to tell him that) Gon thought._

_*Who cares it's not like I watch them all the time* Yui stated._

_Killua was looking out the window, probably thinking of ways to get Yui out of the room because he feared that she would see something inappropriate._

_*Gon I want to bond with Killua* she stated confidently._

_(I will leave you alone for a while then, but please be careful. Killua's past will be... painful" Gon's inner voice was quiet and pained._

"Well I need to go get something, Yui stay with Killua" Gon jumped out of his seat and ran off, with a slight spring in his step. "He's planning something" Killua muttered under his breath. Yui nodded her head and sat next to her self proclaimed 'big brother'. "Are you alright Yui?" Killua asked with worry adamant in the tone. Yui quickly pushed her forehead against his. Light. Memories flooded between the two like water filling up gaps in their minds. Yui saw things that burned enough to force streams of tears to fall down her face. Pain, lots of it coursed through her veins.

Killua had been through so much in comparison, however when she looked at his eyes they were full with unshed tears. Both of them had never 'bonded' because Yui was too afraid to see someone. This certain someone was in most of Killua's memories compared to the others. All of them she supposed knew him but Killua was his brother for heavens sake. Yui took pride in knowing that this certain brother was a complete ass hole throughout all of Killua's life. He was cruel and ruthless, if only he could see his brother the way she did. He was small, so small in her eyes. Weak and terrified and never once helped Cyan. Never once tried to soothe his pain out of fear that it would rub off on him too. Yui knew that he was not always so pathetic as when she walked away from him but he was just... She swore that she would never truly forgive Illumi Zoldyck. He was completely at fault for her brothers demise but in return she learned of Killua, her hero. Yui made sure to stop the three from seeing those memories, she never wanted to hurt them and seeing Illumi probably would.

Yui was tempted to let Killua see Illumi kissing her brother or snuggling up with Cyan and herself, but she just couldn't. The pain would be greater than the good. Yui and Killua's shared memories danced in each others heads. Killua smiled.

_"You finally decided to bond with me then" he whispered. Yui glanced at the floor._

_*We can talk like this you know* she mentioned._

_{That's cool} Killua acknowledged. Grinning at the idea of knowing what she was thinking._

_(Finally) Gon cut in without thinking about the consequences._

_< I wake up to you being loud>  Kurapika added. _

_{Wait how many have you already bonded with?} Killua asked, slightly confused about who she had let into her head before him._

_*Just those two and now you* she clarified._

Gon ran into the room at full speeds before cuddling Killua."I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" he yelled. "We can finally talk through thoughts" Gon laughed. Yui nodded her head sarcastically before adding "And then Killua can hear how much you really love 'H' stuff". Killua turned red automatically at Yui's suggestion. Gon blushed "I only think about that". Yui and Killua both saw a familiar scene of Gon's legs spread out and the angels hair stuck out from where he kneeled. Gon feeling pleasure and moaning at Killua's lips teasing his erection. Yui noticed that steam may or may not be coming out of Killua's ears."Show him the other thing" Yui then proceeded to make things considerably worse. This time an image of Killua panting and begging Gon to 'put it in' came up. They were soaked in sweat as Killua bit his bottom lip, he then started to beg Gon. He wanted him inside him. Killua cried out as Gon stopped stretching his hole and began to enter. The image was cut off however by Killua screaming at Gon. "J j just what are you t t thinking?" Killua stuttered.

_ <Too much information...> Kurapika agreed._

Killua who had just noticed that it wasn't only him who could see. He proceeded to slam his angelic face on the table. "Lets just keep that to ourselves from now on Gon" he said in a monotone voice. "Or else, that fantasy will never come true no matter how sexy it was" Killua whispered suggestively bringing his lips to Gon's ears. Gon shuddered at the tone before grinning at Yui. She seemed too distracted by something, probably Kurapika, Gon mussed before kissing Killua.

They were a strange bunch of perverts, a strange bunch indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Collapsing of exhaustion was not fun but I am all better now and will continue to write chapters. So did you enjoy this chapter? I liked the idea of Leorio being called out for being a pervert so yeah.  
> Anyway, please comment it means the world and give kudo's if you want.  
> Thank you for reading.


	16. And then everything was about to change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika admit their feelings. Smut then ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit enjoy. This is the longest, smuttiest chapter that I have ever written, Enjoy it.  
> Please comment and yeah.  
> Wow I feel so awkward...

It was slightly cold in the room that Kurapika was lying in. He had woken up several times when he had a fever. Each of those times he only remembered one thing being constant. Leorio. He was always sat on a chair beside him, tapping his foot patiently waiting for Kurapika to open his eyes and say something. Once he had found that Leorio had passed out on the chair and was leaning on his bed for support. Kurapika felt a little guilty about Leorio having to take care off him but never the less he felt safe with him being close. This time however, Leorio was missing. 

He finally had the strength to sit up, and peer around their shared room but Kurapika couldn't find any signs of another human. He was slightly disappointed to not wake up by Leorio's side. Yet at the same time, Kurapika was relieved that he wasn't over working himself for Kurapika's needs. He wanted the man he loved to be carful with his health. The man he loved. Kurapika blushed as those words entered his mind. Suddenly, Kurapika spotted a bottle of water and a orange note. 'If you wake up and im gone it's because the demon child forced me to' the note was scruffy written but Kurapika still managed to smile. It was probably because Yui had forced him out of his room that Leorio had left not because he was bored of staying with him. A smile graced his beautiful flushed face at the thought. She had completely changed their little meeting into a longer more substantial get together. 

The idea of parting now became a distant nightmare. They would not leave each other this time, not if they could help it. Yui had become a member of their dysfunctional group and he was proud to call her a friend. After making his way to the bathroom, he noticed that he himself was now filled with energy. Kurapika found himself grasping the note and holding it to his chest like it was the last precious thing that he had in the world. Leorio was a klutz, he was loud and teapot like this meant that he would suddenly start to emit steam from his ears when mad. 

Even the slightest thought made Kurapika's heart turn into a unhealthy drum beat. It was unbelievably fast as a light blush made its way to Kurapika's cheeks that expanded over his glabella. Kurapika gulped as he closed his eyes. The feeling was overwhelming and beautiful, Leorio was perfect. He always made Kurapika feel like a pressurized air, ready to explode with feelings of love and lust. He didn't even realise the impact that he had on Kurapika's fragile heart. The blonde suddenly felt the need to cuddle up into Leorio's arms and slowly fall asleep to the feeling of Leorio peppering kisses to his face and neck. Nothing made him more happy then the sensation of Leorio's aura being close.

As if on cue Leorio burst though the doors to see a slightly jumpy Kurapika staring lovingly at him, sat up on his bed. Leorio's eyes widened before he embraced the smaller boy. Kurapika hugged his back nestling his head into the mans stomach. "Im fine Leorio, please sit down" Kurapika announced before motioning for Leorio to sit next to him on the bed. Leorio reluctantly sat next to the blonde, blushing immensely as he did so. When he was sat comfortably, Kurapika pushed his down so his head hit the pillows. "Oi Kurapika, what are you..." Leorio shouted frazzled. 

Kurapika cut him off by snuggling up to the man placing his small head on Leorio's chest and tugging him closer by placing his hand around the older man's waist. "Stay still for a while" Kurapika whispered. Leorio did as he was told until he started to brush his fingers through the blond curls that lay on him. Kurapika didn't mind, he wanted to feel more of Leorio. He wanted to feel his fingers all over him but this satisfied the young man. Leorio took Kurapika's lack of defiance as a good thing and sat up. "Kurapika" he whispered. The boy lifted his head to meet Leorio's. They were so close that a seemingly invisible force pulled them together. 

Lips met each other. It was just a peck at first, a slight meeting that could have been accidental if they wanted to play it off. Kurapika moaned as Leorio deepened the 'innocent' kiss. Leorio was kissing him. Leorio was...mmmm. He sank deeper into the taste of the older man. Kurapika's tongue asked for entry as it nudged against Leorio's teeth. The man happily obliged and soon they were entwined with one another. Their tongues rooted around the others mouth flicking against the other persons tongue every now and then. The two simultaneously parted, trying helplessly to catch their breath. This would have been easy for Kurapika if he wasn't cut off by perverted and slightly raunchy fantasies that he learned from Yui were Gon's. He suddenly felt the urge to go further with Leorio. Like Gon, he wanted to feel Leorio inside him or underneath him. He didn't care, he just wanted him. Body to body, face to face. Together. 

Kurapika looked into Leorio's eyes desperately searching for a reason not to make love to him right then and there. None were found. The blonde pounced onto Leorio once again forcing him down before straddling the mans waist. "Leorio, I love you" Kurapika cried. Tears streamed down his face as he peered at Leorio's shocked expression. "I love you too, my beautiful Kurta" he replied, a soft smile replacing the latter look on his face. He was hopelessly in love with the blonde to the point of forgetting everything to be with him. Kurapika palmed Leorio before grinding his hips onto the older mans. "Kurapika... ah. What, what are you doing...?" Leorio questioned while being aroused by the blondes motions. The boy looked down with a monotone expression "I want to feel you inside me" he stated before continuing to grind onto the mans now aching cock. 

Leorio tried to push Kurapika off or at least stop him from making his member throb but it was little use. Kurapika had decided that he would be with Leorio, and they would be together that night. Much to Leorio's relief Kurapika started to open his jeans. He slid his body off Leorio and tugged off his pants. Leorio's boxers were showing a large bulk, that sat aching inside them ready to be released. Kurapika pulled off his pants and underwear all in one. He was rather large and his member seemed to be painfully ready to cum. He re-straddled Leorio so when he grinded his member rubbed against Leorio's boxers. They both were letting out incomprehensible sounds of pain and pressure. 

Leorio couldn't stand the obvious teasing as he fumbled to pull down his boxers finally letting his protruding member flop out near Kurapika. "Kurapika we cant go all the way" Leorio managed to say before instantly regretting it. He didn't want this to be over with so quickly after all Kurapika was still sick and bed ridden. "Oh, okay" Kurapika mumbled. Leorio saw the disappointment in his face and pulled the blonde in for another kiss. It was passionate and Kurapika instantly melted into it. "I want it to be special" Leorio muttered between kisses. Kurapika pulled away and nodded. He bit his lip when Leorio grabbed both of their members and began to stroke. The were curled around each other, and the warm pressure could be felt as they were rubbed together. The strokes ranged from fast to slow and every so often Kurapika would play with the slits before moaning at the feeling of both of their hands. They were both groaning messes my now. Singing, moaning, leaking various noises that were obvious and distinguishably linked with sex.

They were close. But Kurapika didn't want it to end just yet. He took hold of Leorio's hands and pulled them away. Kurapika turned to place his mouth against Leorio's member, opening his legs near Leorio's face. He took the now close cock into his mouth and deep throated it again and again before stopping to lick and tease the slit. Leorio let out strings of noises. He then placed his tongue exactly where Kurapika wanted it. He circled the blondes hole before slowly pushing it inside. He wiggled his tongue around before plunging it deeper. Kurapika screamed before arching his back, he had never felt something so pleasurable. He was a virgin, but never would he have imagined something to feel so good. Leorio's warm and sticky tongue pushed in and out repeatedly. 

He sucked and licked, enjoying the cries of intense pleasure that Kurapika was making. Without a word Leorio came into Kurapika's mouth with a thrust. He gladly swallowed the salty mixture as it flowed into his mouth. Then with a last plunge of Leorio's tongue, Kurapika also came. He arched his back as he released between them. Kurapika climbed off Leorio then collapsed into his arms. They snuggled together. "I love you" Leorio whispered softly before closing his eyes. "I love you more" Kurapika replied before dozing off. 

"Yui!" Gon shouted, still sat on the table holding hands with Killua. "You have been out of it for a while. Are you okay?". Yui giggled before looking out of the window. She smiled at the array of colours that the sky was making. Burning oranges and soft yellows. "Yes I believe im just fine. Many things are about to change though". She turned towards the couple with a determined look. Suddenly she declared "are you ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that.   
> Everything is about to change...  
> Good luck.


	17. To slow dance on a sunset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past. Illumi and Cyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Illumi and Cyan's beauty will stun you.  
> Please enjoy and comment  
> Thank you.  
> =)

_"Yui, wake up" Cyan carefully shook his baby sister awake. She only stirred when he repeated himself again in order to be sure that she had in fact awoke from the deep slumber that she currently occupied."Let me sleep" Yui mumbled, still refusing to open her tired eyes. Cyan became desperate, he had a date with Illumi Zoldyck the love of his life. He had met him by a turn of fate, a sudden glimmer of light in a morbidly darkened world. He wanted to spend forever with the perfect stranger from the second that their eyes glanced upon each other, he was convinced that he had found his soul mate._

_Even the weather seemed to point take a somewhat positive turn as the once rainy and stormy days became beautiful sunny day glories that anyone could melt into optimism with. His personality had taken a 180 unlike his smaller more stubborn sister who only cared what happened to her brother. By now Cyan was getting utterly impatient. Without warning and definitely without mercy Cyan slowly placed his hands on Yui's side and began to tickle with a furious determination. Yui broke out in giggles and stunted laughter as he continued the assault. She was now fully awake and ever so slightly peeved._

_"Cyan, you evil moron! Am I really going to be the sacrifice for your date?" She asked with a mocking tone. He grinned at the outburst, this made Yui sure that she knew the answer to her completely obvious question. "I love you, Yuu" the prince said apologetically before opening the door in order to exit the small hotel room. "You are lucky im so nice, I love you too" she cautiously replied waiting for the backlash of a sarcastic comment. It never came though, Cyan was too happy to even consider it. Cyan looked back at his younger sister who blossomed more every single day, she was a pure beauty now, that any man or woman would be pleased to have by their side. Yui raised her eyebrow at Cyan's staring. "Im not your boyfriend, so stop ogling and shove off" she announced before closing the door in his shocked face._

_She was very amusing and witty he thought as he walked to his chosen date destination. As his legs carried him, he became overly aware of the surrounding area, the people and the sky. His mind was completely open for the first time since Yui was a small innocent child who only called him 'big brother' and not cruel and really insulting nicknames. When the birds would sing joyous tunes around the compact village that their clan had invented in order to protect themselves from outsiders. His heart raced as Illumi's eyes became the only thing he could currently be aware off. That's when he saw him. The real thing, Illumi Zoldyck. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a plain black tee. The pure perfection that he called his hair was swept to the side almost as if he had spent hours choosing the style. Cyan realised in that moment that maybe Illumi was also looking forward to this date, that he was equally as anxious. He was dressed to impress if that's what he was going for because wow. He looked sexy as hell._

_Illumi looked up from the crowd, shifting the pools of beauty that his eyes just were. They locked onto Cyan's in an instant as if he had felt his presence. Illumi stood up shakily and made his way over to Cyan who was frozen in shock. "You look..." Illumi trailed off biting his lip. He was now starring down at the floor. The famous Zoldyck assassin was... Blushing. For Cyan. That settled it, he was the one. He had knocked his way into Cyan's life and he would be damned of one of his only to rays of sunshine were ever leaving his side. Yui and Illumi, they were his happy ending. "And you look..." Cyan tried before effectively being cut off by Illumi grabbing his hand startling Cyan out of his haze. "L l lets go" the assassin muttered. The prince smiled. "Yes, lets"._

_The date went perfectly, they had began with a stroll down the riverside hand in hand. Then they had eaten dinner at a local restaurant, where he found that Illumi had rented out the entire place just for their privacy. It was Cyan's turn to impress, he wanted to sweep the beauty of his slender feet. "Close your eyes" Cyan commanded. Illumi happily complied, he never thought that the kind hearted Cyan would deceive him and he was perfectly correct. Cyan would never betray his soul mate and he hoped it would be the same for Illumi.Which it was. After a short walk that lasted around 10 minuets, Cyan had reached his destination. As he pulled off the blindfold, Illumi's eyes widened in awe._

_They were stood on a cannel boat that held a radio and a strange man to row. The boat was a gondola and it would take them around the whole city as the sun set. Rays of gold and fire like colours burned into the water and reflected off. Gleaming and purifying the waters was the couple of lovebirds that cupid had graced with a love arrow made for the perfect pair. "You chose this?" Illumi asked his mouth hanging open as overwhelming emotions hit him. Cyan nodded apprehensively, he hoped with all his might that Illumi liked this type of romantic experience. Illumi leaned over and kissed Cyan on his left eye. The prince reacted by blushing relentlessly and turning his gaze to the water before realising that his face was the same colour of the partially ruby sky._

_His startled face looked up to see Illumi's hand held out towards him. "What are you..?" His question was cut off when he took Illumi's outstretched hand and was pulled to his feet on the rocky boat. The music changed to a slow and rather beautiful melody that the young prince had never heard. It was bewitching to the mind to hear such a stunning tune being played considering their surroundings. Illumi pulled the prince close and wrapped one of his shaking arms around the others waist. Still gripping his hand as their bodies touched. Illumi and Cyan both began to slowly move to the calming beat as the sun set behind them._

_The man rowing stopped for a second to take in the scene that was playing out before his old, weary eyes. It was in fact the most romantic boat tour that the man had ever given. He wanted to stay in that moment forever with them as they lost their entire existence in each others eyes. As the movements that were ever so slight took them into a whole other world far away from the little boat on an abandoned cannel side. As the two broke all laws of physics when their atoms became one small creature on a huge planet that sat idly between Mars and Venus. Never had anyone seen such a mesmerising pair of examples that deemed true love. In all cases they never wanted to leave each others side and they doubted that even God could tear them apart in that moment when all was still._

_Arriving back at home they were beyond ecstatic, they were beyond in love. They were one. They both recalled the events of that unique and utterly unforgettable day. One thing was for sure they would influence each others entire world. In fact on that fateful day they became each others whole world. Who could disagree with that after watching their every movement, they were precise and in sync. Nobody could have separated them that day or they would have killed without a second thought for one another._

_Yui peeked out of the door to see her brother nervously lean up towards Illumi and kiss him on the cheek, making the pale male squeak at the sweet hearted gesture. A warm and content smile graced her lips as she watched the exchange, she sank into a delighted expression. They really were the cutest thing that her eyes had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Her heart played a steady beat as her brother was kissed on the lips making the other blush as his desire took over. Cyan melted into the kiss like chocolate and for once Yui was truly happy with what their lives were turning into._

_Though she would remain weary of the young stranger, she knew in her heart that if her brother was okay then so was she. On that day she also made herself a promise, although she would never give her brother away completely, she would in fact give Illumi her undying thanks. For she had never seen her brother with the expression that she saw when their lips brushed together. It was real, true love and she couldn't of been more pleased with that outcome. When she next encountered the stranger, she greeted him with an overjoyed smile, a kiss on the cheek and a thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute.   
> This is the beginning of past events.   
> I love them together, I hope you agree.   
> If I was to say 'he' in the other chapters doesn't refer to Illumi, who would be your next guess.   
> Ha, thanks for reading.


	18. 5 walking contridictions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is bonded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not posting but I have been on work experience and it had me exhausted for the entire week. However I have done an extra long chapter to make up for it, so please forgive me.

With recent developments, the room in which the familiar group of individuals sat was oddly quiet. Kurapika's return to the eerie group was not appreciated as the awkwardness of current events shrouded the joy that should have originally been there. They occupied a large table in a surprisingly vacant canteen. The hotel that they were staying in now purposefully left the place open for the five's daily discussions. 

Yui was the only one in the room who could be classified as unembarrassed. To be honest she really didn't care if there was tension in the room, she was still amused by how incredibly loud and perverted Kurapika's thoughts had been the night before. Although she wanted to break the silence, Yui couldn't bring herself to tease the currently beetroot coloured couple.

Gon and Killua probably wouldn't have even reacted to the dirty thoughts that went through the blonde's mind, however he decided to show up looking guilty, shocked and ever so slightly triumphant. Yui's eyes shifted in the silence to Gon and Killua's hands that were intertwined under the table. They continued to hold hands everyday now and they were not longer apprehensive about who noticed their intimate relationship.

Gon looked more uncomfortable then Killua as he had gotten horny from the blonde's misadventures and ended up releasing himself in the bathroom much t the horror of Killua who wanted to help. Yui giggled at the atmosphere in the tepid room. Yes, it was extremely disturbing to see the hilarious but sexy acts that the pair performed the night before but at least now they were an official couple.

The elephant in the room was now howling like a wolf and Yui couldn't help but feel guilty about the situation. She had mentally linked them into hearing each others thoughts but not exactly told them how to control what she could hear. Oops she internally mused before motionlessly shrugging off the unnoticed feelings. This would have been completely avoided if she had told them that they just had to think about what they wanted her to hear.  
\All of you should really learn how to keep your mind in your own heads/ Leorio told the other four, using his thought to do so. This clearly identified him as one of the people that Yui had chosen to link with but...

Gon, Killua and Kurapika's mouths fell open, their jaws almost hitting the floor in a comical but really strange way. "Ha ha. Yeah, I forgot to mention that Leorio is also bonded" she laughed before trying to play it off as a mishap or something completely obvious. "W w when?" Gon muttered still lost in confusion and shock. Leorio couldn't help but smirk at the situation, for once he had managed to catch the entire group of guard. He had managed to made Kurapika speechless... He was almost about to laugh out loud, when a demon's glare struck him from a certain blonde haired faery.

As he was left dumbstruck, Killua was observing the time slots in which the two would have chance to interact long enough in order to complete the bond. Killua was cross as he was not informed sooner of Yui's utter lack of resolve when it came to bonding with others. She was meant to bond with one or two friends. Friends whom she would entrust her entire life too or even sacrifice herself to save. The people she bonded with were meant to be special to her and not to Killua. 

He wondered if it was his influence that had caused her want to bond with more people that necessary or maybe it was a ploy so she was assured that the four would stay by each others side. While Killua psycho-analysed his companion, others took a rather simple approach of just simply asking when Yui had the time to complete the memory sharing ritual that came with the telepathic powers that she allowed them to gain.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Flashback

2am

Leorio was walking out of his shared room feeling ecstatic with the blonde's eagerness to go out with him, his dream partner had just been utterly taken with him and was willing to make love to him right then and there. Leorio began to question his decision to wait but then remembered Kurapika's lust crazed expression as his lips met with Leorio's over and over until they eventually passed out.

Leorio, unlike Kurapika was an extremely light sleeper so he was up a couple of hours later, by now he was desperate for a drink that he now craved. As he made his way to the vending machines, Leorio realised how cautious he was being. He had purposefully tiptoed all the way to the front entrance of the hotel, in complete silence. If it wasn't for a cheeky little aqua blue and brunette girl stood in the doorway of the lobby, Leorio doubted that he would've been captured. 

Leorio had no idea what drink he had actually ordered from the machine, he was so unbelievably thirsty that any of them would complete the job. He gulped down the bottle of 'lime water' before sighing at the refreshing feeling. "People actually drink that stuff?" A quiet questioning voice protruded from behind him.

He turned to see the little demon that was Yui. She grinned as he jumped around to look at her. He was caught completely of guard by her, exactly as she planned. "What are you doing up this late, ay?" Leorio replied with a suspicious tone echoing in his sharp voice. Yui laughed at this, he was very cautious for an idiot. "Your the last one, I have to bond with you" she relied, tone melancholy like she couldn't care less about his opinion on the matter at hand. "Bond? You guys are close but not that close." Leorio pouted at her. Yui rolled her eyes at his complaint, honestly he was completely clueless, did the others not even bother to warn him? "Sit" Yui commanded at the irritatingly large man in front of her. He did as he was told although reluctant about it.

When he was firmly sat on the chair she pressed her forehead against his, while he tried to protest like a madman. The last of the four's head was being filled with memories that were not his own. Yui's life was hitting him in little flashes like light being transferred into his little mind. She had lived a seemingly sad little life, he couldn't help but feel depressed at how many people she had watched die. That must be how Kurapika felt when he lost his family Leorio pondered.

Yui caught the idea as the bond was being completed and decided to give Leorio a taste of how Kurapika actually felt. She let a couple the blonde's memories get absorbed into Leorio's mind and tears streamed down his grown up face. Yui slightly regretted letting Leorio hear Kurapika's deepest, darkest thoughts but at the same time he loved him no less, she knew that. 

*Are you okay?* Yui mumbled using her thoughts to contact him, she may as well get the introduction to the 'bond' over with before the sun comes up. 

\What the hell!/ Leorio shouted.

*Be quiet or you'll wake up Kurapika* Yui snapped, just to make sure that Leorio was aware that Kurapika could now hear his thoughts too. 

\Ah so that's what you meant by last one/ Leorio muttered in reply.

*Yes so shut up and only think of things that you want me too know* Yui added before motioning for them to go back to bed. Leorio nodded in reply and whispered a quick "goodnight" before running into his room where Kurapika slept. Yui found herself heading back to her room with new found memories and an odd respect for the bespectacled giant that called himself Leorio Paradinight.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The images faded from the minds of the group. They all just nodded in understanding of the events that had occurred in the early hours of the morning. Kurapika looked slightly annoyed that Leorio had seen some off his memories but felt thankful that the man understood him even more than usual now. The group was now made up of five walking contradictions that somehow looked absolutely normal to the public eye.

Now the tension in the room had shifted and the mood was brightening up. Everyone was laughing and giggling at one another. Flirting was taking up most of the room as the two couples held hands and every so often kissed. Gon and Killua were probably worse than Leorio and Kurapika as their lips couldn't seem to part for more than 10 minuets. Even though it could be seen as weird to other, more normal people the five off them were closer than anything now and would not be forced from each others sides no matter what came their way. The nostalgic feeling struck Yui's heart in a way that almost made the fragile organ break.

If only her brother was there to witness this group, he would love them especially Killua who would probably be his little brother by now. If only everything didn't go wrong then the group would have met each other for different reasons, Yui would be Killua's sister in law and Cyan would be happily married to Illumi. It was only a fantasy that she had but damn did it feel amazing. The idea that her brother and Illumi were together forever just as they had planned. There was a way to bring her brother back, but it would be very difficult to achieve. Thanks to Yui's quick thinking in Cyan's last moments Yui had snagged his gem, this could be potentially used to bring him back but the cost would be great...

Gon wrapped his arms around Yui who was sporting an extremely troubled expression. At first the warmth enveloping her made her tense up and freeze but she soon settled. Yui decided to return the cuddle by sliding her arms around Gon and pulling him into her with all the strength she could possibly muster. Killua, noticing her need for comfort them draped his arms around her from her back and put his arms on Gon shoulders.

Two more arms were added to the pile as Kurapika joined in from the side that Yui was still visible from. He muttered "it's okay, Yui" as he joined the other two. Lastly a pair of humungous arms squeezed all four of them even closer, squashing Yui who remained at the centre. As Killua, Gon and Kurapika began to struggle out of Leorio's grasp, Yui grinned. They were the best lunatics that she could have imagined to bond with. Gon, the sweetest and most determined young man that she had ever met was in love with Killua, the most gentle and strong person on the planet.

Just like Leorio, the tallest and funniest idiot that she had met so far was in love with Kurapika, her equal in life and her closest friend. She didn't quite know when she had decided that Killua and Gon were like her parents and Kurapika and Leorio were her brothers but they were just what they resembled in her mind. Kurapika was also her closest friend because he oozed confidence to her, he was also the one she secretly shared more of her life with because he would understand her pain more than the others. This was their lives now, together. 

But the story had just begun and the four still didn't know everything that their was too know about Yui, they still knew nothing of Cyan, Illumi and the mysterious 'he' who destroyed her life and sent others to kill her. Although she decided to smile and grace the others with many fun filled jokes and quick comments that would leave them either speechless or cry laughing. In her mind and heart guilt still ate away at her, devouring her happy soul and leaving it disbanded in the murky, cold darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Please comment.  
> Also please forgive my lack of updates!


	19. Two very loud couples.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Then dates. Wow this is backwards.  
> You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Yay.  
> This has tons of smut and awkwardness.  
> Please comment.  
> Also I have another story called The guardian angel. It is Hunter X Hunter based and surrounds the same pairings.  
> You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3

"Killua!" Gon moaned taking a sharp breath as Killua's hands cupped his cheek. "What are you going to do now?" he questioned desperately trying to ignore the fingers that were rubbing circles on his left cheek. "Im going to smack some sense into you" he muttered daringly. Gon squeaked. 

"Seriously, what is so hard about looking where your going!" Yui exclaimed furiously while pacing up and down the corridor. Killua smirked at her annoyed expression. Gon had just walked strait into her bedroom door effectively waking up a very small and very pissed off girl the night before. 

"M'sowwy" Gon murmured, his eyes faced the floor at this point Yui could swear that if Gon had a tail it would be in-between his legs. Well at least then it wouldn't be Killua's hands. Yui shuddered, the scene that she had walked in on would forever be burned into her sleepy mind. "Come on, Yui. Why are you still mad about last night?" Killua questioned, although he knew well why she was mad. 

One thing was for sure, if anyone ever banged on her door in the middle of the night again there was no way in hell that Yui was answering it just in case Gon and Killua were not finished with their little night time experiments.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Killua...Nnnnot out hereeee" Gon squirmed. Killua was knelt down in front of him, with his fingers prodding Gon's boxers. His jeans were down to his ankles, giving Killua the perfect view of Gon's rock hard erection. "But you want me right?" Killua looked up pleadingly, they still hadn't gone past playing around.

Although both of them craved it, they had agreed to wait until after their first date at least. "I want ... allll ov youuuu" Gon grumbled, pausing when Killua started to yank down his underwear. The sight that met his eyes made Killua lick his lips. Gon's member was dripping with pre-cum, hard and throbbing. It was just aching for Killua's soft touch or occasional roughness that made him feel slightly sadistic.

Gon however, loved that side of his angelic boyfriend. He didn't know exactly when but he had found that Killua's dark side officially turned him on, he wanted to feel Killua spank him but he didn't have the courage to tell the angel that. Killua's hands trailed up Gon's thighs all the way to the panting boys penis that was dangling in front of his face. His hand gripped it and Gon mewed with pleasure, the touch was cold on his burning desire making his vision go fuzzy.

That's when it happened, Gon fell backwards slightly slamming into the closest door, they had completely forgotten that they were on a corridor... Suddenly Yui pushed the door open slightly, peeking her head out. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." She said nonchalantly without hesitation. Killua was still gripping Gon's cock that right now had no erection. He was too terrified for that. Killua wasn't sure what to do so he froze himself in place, hoping that this couldn't mentally scar the girl for life. 

Yui just sighed in reply to the awkward atmosphere. "If your going to suck, fuck or get each other off in public can it not be in front of my bedroom door. Go paint Leorio and Kurapika's door with white stuff and leave me out of it" with that said Yui turned on her heels and made her way back to bed. Killua turned to his bright pink boyfriend with horror etched onto his face, how did Yui know all of that and why didn't she seemed bothered by it? 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Killuaaaaahhhh ahahhh" Gon screamed from his room. Kurapika's face was a sight to behold as he listened to Gon's seemingly endless moans of pleasure. They happened to know that Gon and Killua had made a pact that they wouldn't go all the way just yet. So the sight in the room across from them could probably be distinguished if they tried hard enough to create the picture.

Leorio was feeling utterly ashamed while listening to the loud and intense sound that the other two were emitting from their room. He was getting turned on from the noises, Gon sounded so... Leorio cut of his thoughts with a slam, there was no way he was going to picture two of his bed friends doing it. He absolutely refused. Then small flickers of images struck his mind. Killua's lips around Gon's hot trembling cock that was just about to release.

He wasn't actually sure if that was his mind or actual images that they were accidently letting the others hear. Leorio then let his eyes trail to the blonde lying across from him. The blonde was stretched out on his bed wearing nothing. Literally. He was completely naked with one hand curled around his member, his eyes pointed and burning into Leorio's. The older man gulped. 

Who knew that Kurapika was so perverted. Kurapika raised his other hand and motioned for Leorio to come closer to him. It was the sexiest thing that Leorio had ever witnessed. With the added background noise of Gon's moans, yells and screams of immense pleasure Leorio was utterly lost. His erection was a huge bulk in his pants as he places one of his hands on the blondes leaking cock.

"Leorio ahhhhh Leori... oooooh" Kurapika's honey like voice also added to Gon's. Leorio giggled at the blondes squirms, he rubbed the tip of Kurapika's member thumbing the slit. Suddenly he pulled his hands away making Kurapika groan. "Leorio...please" he pleaded, pupils blown with ecstasy. "Touch yourself" Leorio smirked before moving away from the blonde to watch the show. Kurapika would put on one of the most sexy, tempting shows of Leorio's life. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I need new friends" Yui mumbled before rubbing her temples. "Seriously you guys are so loud!". Four people sat at the table with their heads down in shame. The screaming was so loud that Yui was kept up all night being forced to listen to their sexual acts. 

"I myself have a date so im going out, go do something non disturbing will you" she quickly added before sprinting out of the hotel. Killua sat star struck, he hadn't had time to interrogate Yui before her 'date'. Gon started giggling at Killua's struggling face, it was obvious that the angel was having a hard time processing Yui's words before she had made her quick exit. All Gon knew was Killua's knuckles were turning white from the pressure of his fingers digging into his palm. 

Leorio and Kurapika were smiling at one another "actually we also have plans to go out on a date" Kurapika smiled effectively bringing Killua out of his haze. Leorio stood up and offered his large hand to the blonde who graciously took it without hesitation. Gon and Killua watched the two walk away flirting as they strolled out the door. "Nee, Killua should would go too?" Gon questioned looking slightly confused at the situation. 

Killua grinned at his clueless boyfriend, he was actually going to ask him in the afternoon but since they were all alone... "Gon, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me" Killua extended his hand to the blushing raven. Gon nodded frantically showing his eagerness way too much. Killua only giggled at his beautiful reaction after all he was completely in love with Gon and his silly unusual reactions. Intertwined fingers followed after the latter, joining the majority of being on a date.

"Hey Killua, who do you think Yui went on a date with" Gon asked innocently while swinging their arms. Killua froze and spun around to face Gon. He was slightly pale and his teeth were clenched together like he was really pissed off about something. Gon took a wild guess that Yui had never even mentioned a boy she like to Killua and that was why he was so utterly annoyed. "I don't know. It seems that Yui doesn't actually tell me anything about her private life anymore" he grumbled. 

That settled it, Killua was definitely slightly destroyed by Yui's decision not to tell the angel about the date she was going on. Gon tightened his grip on Killua's hand squeezing it reassuringly. The angel smiled at the heart warming gesture it was as it Gon was saying 'you will always have me by your side'. God did Killua love this bundle of excitement, his bundle of bright sunlight that from now on could only be witnessed by Killua himself. Nobody would be allowed near Gon's perfection. Nobody would ever take him away. For they were each others. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please comment.  
> You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3


	20. The warm glow of a cafe fireplace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui's date with the mysterious stranger that she hastily told her guardians about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give your brilliant opinions!  
> You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3

Yui stood on a narrow street corner anxiously awaiting her date. To be honest this would be their first real meeting since she had gotten into contact with the mysterious young man that she found overly interesting and completely intriguing. He of course was a person that she had found through the memories of Gon and Killua, her other two companions however had no actual recollection of meeting this specific person.

He was determined and kind and immensely cute. Yui couldn't resist the temptation to get into contact with him, effectively stealing his phone number from a certain angelic white haired boy. Yui didn't have to wait long before she became slightly cold, the frost was nipping at her bare shoulders, before Yui had left the apartment the sun was scorching and perilous. Now, the cold seemed to entice her into a shivering, awkward state that was still carefully perched on a certain street corner.

The young man had another half an hour to show up, for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she was so incredibly focused on setting off so early. Yui was wearing a simple white dress that fell below her knees, it made her look slightly angelic almost as if she and Killua was actually related. To stop the cold from biting at her small frame, Yui carefully wrapped her arms around herself like a protective barrier.

Suddenly something warm fell onto her shoulders covering her body. It was fluffy to the touch and slightly heavy as well. Yui spun around to see the young man that she was waiting for stood with a bright infectious smile in front of her. "You seem awfully cold" her date whispered with a look of pure concern on his face. "Yeah, I was... Is this your coat?" Yui mumbled before she could stop herself.

The boy laughed, it was like pure honey to the young girl who loved the sound of his slightly deepened voice. "So im guessing that your Yui... Your really beautiful, I can see why you are friends with Gon and Killua they were always so friendly" he quickly bellowed as if he also couldn't stop the words from falling swiftly out of his mouth. Yui blushed, he had called her beautiful. She knew that many people called her cute or pretty but nobody had ever just shouted that she was beautiful in her face before.

Yui felt her heart twist and flutter at the words, it was painfully sweet. Yui loved getting others to recognise their feelings for others, she loved the idea of two people finally understanding that the love they initially felt was completely mutual and not one sided. The loving gazes that Gon and Killua would pass each other or the subtle expressions of kindness from Kurapika and Leorio to one another warmed her heart like nothing else. Nothing except this.

He really was breath-taking his skin had a golden tan and he had fuzzy brown hair on his head that lightly was swept to one side. He was muscular despite his age but still his childish innocence had remained. She was instantly drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Speaking of flames she was completely engulfed in fire or at least her head felt like it was. That burning feeling alone was enough to make Yui shiver at the warmth.

"I hope you don't mind that I was a little late" he said quietly while rubbing the back off his head guiltily "I ran back home to fetch the coat, it was really warm before and..." he trailed off once he saw the elegant smile that graced the small girls lips. He was overwhelmed with a triumphant but shy feeling like he was completely bare skinned in front of her. Why did he tell her something so stupid? I reminded her that I was late to the date he inwardly scolded himself before shamefully looking down.

It was without a second thought and with no hesitation did Yui kiss the tanned boys cheek. His face instantly turned a deep shade of pure crimson before he lifted his light head to see a glowing Yui. How on earth could she be bad at someone who ran home in order to bring her a coat. He was thoughtful, polite and ridiculously sweet. Yui wouldn't regret the kiss that she had planted on his blushing face, because he deserved it. The young boy offered Yui his hand to hold as they began to walk to their first stop he was rambling at first, something about trying to keep her hands warm. Yui didn't really need an incentive or reason to hold his hand as her heart initially craved it. 

Before they knew it the both of them were seated at a stunning café in the middle of the city, it was incredibly busy so they sat cosily next to the fire place in the corner avoiding the bustling people and the ranting of house wives with their annoying friends. Yui giggled at the strangely calm atmosphere despite the amount of people, it seemed so friendly and welcoming. "So how are Gon and Killua?" the boy started, tying to spark up an interesting conversation between the awkward glances and bright blushing both of them were obviously doing. The question made Yui light up, she had wanted to tell her new hopefully 'boyfriend' about their cute and beyond sweet relationship and how proud she was of their openness. "Their doing great, they are a couple now though.

Yet, I love them to bits" Yui exclaimed looking fondly into the fire as the words left her lips. She had met Killua by a fireplace after all. When Yui turned the boy looked frazzled. Yui shot him a cautious but sensitive look trying to pry what he was thinking out of him. "Sorry, I thought they were always a couple" the boy looked absolutely gorgeous when he blushed, looking still slightly confused. He let out a small chuckle at himself before turning bright eyed towards the small but beautiful girl in front of him. 

"Sadly no, it was hard work trying to get those two too confess to one another, you should of been there we could have worked together" Yui giggled remembering the countless creepy and ultimately dangerous plans that she had came up with before the one she actually used. "So you played matchmaker with them ay?" he let out a completely dazzling smile at that almost as if he had a new found respect for the beautiful stranger that sat next to him.

"They wouldn't just get together already even Kurapika and well not Leorio but he's clueless anyway but anyway they even knew" Yui shouted as quietly as she could. She didn't know why she was putting so much defence into the words she spoke but they did make her calm a little. Her date put his hands up almost as if to tell her that he was backing down and his comment was not meant to be spiteful but a simple joke. "Im so sorry, Yui I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I genuinely think that your brilliant for getting the two of them to open up to each other about their feelings" he apologised feeling sick about hurting the young girl. He would never say something that would intentionally harm her. After all he had quickly gotten a crush on the gentle yet storm like girl. 

The boy looked at the clock wishing that time didn't go so fast, there had been a slight storm outside so they were thankful for the shelter that they had chose, still cosily nestled next to the blazing fire. "Killua is going to actually kill me" Yui spoke drastically while letting her head fall to rest on the boys shoulder. He giggled in response. "He would never do something so harsh, let me talk to him I would be happy to explain the situation" he quickly added smiling like a Cheshire cat at the display of worry on her face.

Yui wanted to let her date see Gon and Killua again but he was really overprotective of her and she really liked the tanned boy she didn't want his life to end so bloody quickly. Not to mention the fact that the boy was around 3 years older than her, and much more mature. Yui could almost see Killua grimace at the boy. "I don't want to see you in a grave! You are much too young!" She comically yelled before sarcastically fainting to the ground. The boy smiled kindly at Yui's overdramatic scene. She really was just like Gon in a way; playful, energetic and joy bringing. Yet, stubborn and headstrong; determined and charismatic just like Killua. If he didn't know any better he could swear that they were her parents after all she did shine just like they did. 

"Don't be silly Yui, he wouldn't kill me..." he faked laughed knowing full well that Killua actually might given the circumstances that Yui hesitantly explained. Apparently she gave no details about her partner and had left them one second after telling them. Maybe he would be impaled by the wrath of Killua, maybe Gon would also help. He gulped at the horrifying images of being dissected by the new found couple. "Don't actually worry about it" Yui declared "I think that I really like you" she then muttered.

The boy grinned as those words escaped her lips, it was mutual. Their feelings for one another were the exact same, he had never smiled so brightly in his life even after his first win at 'the heavenly arena'. He looked at Yui hesitantly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The expression was pure adorableness as a soft smile lay on her lips and a dark blush cupped her face. "I like you Yui" the boy lightly said. Yui gleamed at those words before nodding like a crazy person. Her face moved to look the boy in the eyes "I like you too, Zushi" she cried before wrapping her arms around his soft waist. Killua couldn't object now after all she may really be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I will be posting everyday this week and once for 'The Guardian Angel' which is my other fan fiction.


	21. A kiss in the snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon's date takes an unexpectedly angsty turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't my best work but I wanted to give you guys a good chapter.  
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts.

"Killua! Where are we going!" Gon laughed, he was being pulled down the street by the fluffy haired angel. The angel in question however had a huge grin streaked across his flawless pale face. Their hands were still held in a tight grasp as they pushed through hordes of waiting individuals who carelessly lined the York New streets. Killua quickened his pace in time to pull Gon across the busy road where many cars were driving along paying no immediate attention to any rushing bystanders who desperately needed to cross the endless roads.

It was becoming immensely cold by the time Killua slowed his pace into a speed walk and Gon shivered as he held the angels warm hand. At that moment Killua stopped, turning his gaze to the love of his life "are you cold?" Killua questioned, a obvious look of concern was imminent in his sharp eyes. Gon nodded his head shyly, he had hoped that Killua wouldn't notice the lack of layers on his tanned skin.

Killua smiled caringly while pulling the raven haired boy close, Gon let out a small yelp, he didn't expect that type of reaction from his angel but was content with the outcome. A moment later and they were still trying to race down the crowded streets but this time they were snuggled together in a sweet embrace. 

Killua released Gon's hand as they reached a small but beautiful restaurant with long green vines slowly ascending up white concrete walls. Gon had never seen such a breath-taking, quaint place in the bustling city and he never would have imagined that Killua would take him somewhere so completely romantic. Gon found himself staring at the angel in awe, he had never shown Gon such a cute side of himself.

Killua was stood beside him looking into the window of the small restaurant with a light blush creeping up the sides of his face. Looking at him now in the light Killua was almost one thousand times as handsome as the raven had previously thought. He had a strong but sexy jawline that extenuated his now lack of baby fat that used to grace his adorable face. His eyes were no longer filled with darkness but speckles of light that made them look icy but somehow those icy blue eyes made his gaze so warm and welcoming.

Killua had changed and Gon knew it but the way that Killua now looked was beyond beauty, the raven couldn't help but think that he wasn't good enough for such a gorgeous young man. Yet, he knew that if he told these thoughts to his angelic lover then he would become overly upset. Killua's position shifted to stare into the ravens charming face. Gon looked sad. In fact he looked like he was in deep thought about something. Killua wished that he could pick the ravens mind and find out his troubles. If he only knew then he would make sure that they were completely vanquished from his loving mind.

Killua, wanting to see his beautiful and charming boyfriends expression light up with joy, once again grabbed onto the ravens strong hand. At that moment Gon seemed to snap back into reality his eyes once again finding the angels. Gon looked straight into those icy bulbs losing himself in the kind hearted warmth that they gave off. 

He had been captivated by this boys every move since they were twelve years old, never in that time would Gon have imagined to be holding that same boys hand and sharing tender kisses before they fell asleep tangled together at night. Even the thought brought happiness to his blushing red face. Killua instantly noticed the change of expression on Gon's simple face.

The way Gon looked in that moment made his stomach churn at a painful rate and Killua couldn't deny the urge to kiss him that gnawed at his senses. His lips brushed over the other boys earning a light but adorable moan from his boyfriend. Gon instantly kissed back, there was absolutely no hesitation in him at all when he crashed their lips together to deepen the peck.

"I love you, Killua, I really love you. I don't deserve you..." he mumbled between the seemingly endless kisses that Killua continuously granted him. When those last words were processed through the angels mind he pulled back to cup Gon's face in his hands. They hadn't noticed that the rather crowded restaurant's eyes were focused on the couple, before Killua pushed his forehead against Gon's like Yui had done to share her memories with them.

"Never think that way. If anyone doesn't deserve the other its me, I don't know if you have forgotten Gon but I am a murderer who's family is a bunch of disgusting assassins" Killua cried, he looked broken like Gon's words had actually pierced his heart and he was bleeding the ravens worries for the other boy. Gon's face contorted as tears graced his face, "I love you so much, you are... just too perfect... nobody should be able to possess something so beautiful" he responded, the words were broken up by his sobs.

Killua locked his lips onto the teary eyed boy again this time adding all of the passion that he had been holding back during their previous kissing sessions. They parted temporarily in order to breath, that's when the people behind them erupted in a loud applause. Some of the restaurant goers even started whooping at the sexy display of affections.

"Screw this, I need to 'kiss you'...now!" Gon yelled, blushing like crazy. Killua's eyes were clouded over with lust as he frantically nodded at the other boys incredibly tempting proposition. That was it. For the second time that day they found themselves charging through the people filled streets. Heading crazily back to the hotel when suddenly they both froze. 

It was snowing, tiny flakes of icy whiteness that looked exactly like Killua's fluffy hair dropped down onto their simultaneous grinning faces. "Gon, see these white speckles of snow. Every tiny one that falls represents by endless love for you" he started while taking hold of Gon's huge hands as he did so "even though they melt, they leave their mark on the world in so many ways and Gon you changed my world so much that... I can't imagine a world where we are once again separated. I love you. I would die for you. So please be mine and only mine and never think badly of yourself again".

Gon's jaw dropped open, Killua's world touched his heart. "It would be my absolute pleasure to be yours but only if you promise to be mine too" Gon replied. Killua's hands were still sat atop Gon's as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his soul mates lips "I wouldn't have it any other way, I promise, my beautiful Gon". And there they stood in the middle of the streets of York New, lips finding one another again and again, uncaring of the passing looks of confusion that they would get. From now on they would only see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't seem to be getting much of a response anymore so please leave any comments for me, they really mean a lot to me.   
> Thank you so much for reading and staying with me and know that the story is only just begging!


	22. Then two became one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally full smut.   
> Like all of it.   
> KILLUA AND GON'S FIRST TIME THOUGH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry having a huge amount of work to complete for school.  
> Will update when possible.  
> Here you go full smut, full sexy and FULL GON.  
> Ha sex jokes.

If tearing off another person's clothes was ever deemed hard then Gon and Killua could officially make anything look easy. They clawed at each others clothes until they became nothing but disregarded, ruined piles of tattered fabric on the hotel floor. Killua couldn't remove his hands from Gon, they were being magnetically attracted to him, like lightning to metal during a thunderstorm. 

It had been a tedious wait, silently pining for the day to arrive when he and Gon would finally become the ultimate team. A team that could withstand anything as long as the pair remained carefully seated beside one another. Something in their heads had manipulated them into a sexless love. One that the pair were perfectly content with but now. After the manic confession in the cold, sparkling snow, they were ready.

To be honest if Killua could have used his 'God speed' then he would have. It was torture not to dry hump each other in the elevator. Much to their liking however their room happened to be on the fourth floor and nobody seemed to bother them on the ride up. When they reached the room Gon slammed Killua into the nearest wall, then attaching his lips to the angels. All he wanted in that seemingly everlasting moment was to taste the other boy. Lock their lips together, entwine their tongues.

The angel tasted the sweet nectar of Gon's mouth and moaned thrusting his hips forward like an animal desperately trying to mate. Killua, the sweet angel that had changed from a broken little boy into a brotherly kind-hearted lover was gone. He was now the assassin, filled with a predatory lust that only Gon could make disappear. Luckily for the white haired boy, Gon was already shredding his own clothes off, leaving his completely exposed to his now pouncing lover. 

Gon was on the floor, pinned down by Killua. The assassins hands crept down as they crazily tried to grab any body part with available skin, which happened to be all off it. His soft finger ghosted across Gon's member making Gon arch his back in complete anticipation. Killua smirked, making Gon wince in his arms. Killua then proceeded to tear down his shirt and jeans using the technique that turned his nails into sharp, deadly weapons.

The clothes effortlessly fell of his body revealing his pale, creamy skin that was engulphed in tight muscles. Gon couldn't resist the temptation to lift himself up enough to roll his tongue over the angels nipples. The raven didn't expect the sexy groan that escaped Killua's mouth in return from the gesture as it made it's way straight to Gon's already rock-like groan. The white haired boy proceeded by grabbing Gon's shaft and slowly pumping it at an agonising speed.

"Killu...ahhhhh" Gon screamed unable to lower his now high pitched voice that was continuously being disrupted by loud, unorganized panting. The angel seemed to notice this as he brought up his other hand and thrusted it into Gon's open mouth. "Wet these for me" Killua grumbled his voice was at an utterly endearing pitch that made Gon want him more than ever before. 

He happily swirled his tongue around the fingers, sucking them like it was Killua's hard cock oozing pre-cum into his ready mouth. When Killua finally removed the fingers a string of spit dribbled onto Gon's lust filled face, inviting the assassin to stick his own radical tongue back into the ravens mouth. 

Killua stopped pumping Gon's leaking cock and brought one finger to his entrance. He prodded it through the first ring of tight muscles and began to furiously thrust it into the raven hole. Gon squirmed amazed by the feeling of Killua's finger pushing deep inside him. It felt a little odd at first like an unfamiliar thing was making it's way through his body but soon it had his writing with pleasure.

Seeing Gon's needy expression, Killua added another finger and began to scissor it through Gon, he squealed at the endless movement at ever so slightly kneaded the place that Killua was aiming for. Yet, it was only when Killua added another spit covered wet finger that that intensity made Gon buckle and become tighter around his wiggling fingers. At Killua mercilessly curled his pale fingers over and over into Gon's prostate the boy saw stars.

A black canvas littered with dots of white. Gon's screams intensified by quite a bit, as Killua fingered his hole. "Killuaaaaaaaah! En...enough... I I... ahhhhh... ahhh... want you!" Gon yelled trying desperately to make Killua add himself into the now stretched hole. Killua smirked as Gon cried out for mercy. "Suck" Killua mumbled darkly while motioning to his own dripping organ. Gon obliged without a moments thought. After all he wasn't going in dry. 

Gon could taste the saltiness of cum that to him for some reason reminded him of ripe strawberries. As long as it was Killua. "I want to hear more of you but are you sure?" Killua whispered teasingly into Gon's ear. The usually sun-kissed male went a bright shade of pure scarlet that reminded the angel a little of Kurapika. Then Gon nodded, giving the assassin the OK. He wanted this, he wanted Killua. Gon was carefully positioned on the bed as Killua skilfully aligned the two shaking bodies. He entered. 

Gon felt a large object begin to push it's way into his body, pain. A disturbing amount of pain stunned Gon into loud, excruciating screams. Killua stopped and looked worriedly down at him now teary eyed partner. "Gon, Gon! Are you okay? Should I..." Killua's panic was cut off by Gon's finger covering his lips. Gon smiled at Killua's incredibly worried expression. it seemed like he had been pulled from his lust filled haze by Gon's wailing.

In that moment the pain subsided completely leaving Gon with a tender feeling of overwhelming joy. "Make love to me" Gon whispered trying to make the words sound less frazzled then they actually were. That was all it took before Killua once again slammed into him. This time it felt...good. A odd feeling of immense pleasure rushed between his legs making him yell out in a series of sexy and alluring moans, groans and screams. 

Killua pounded into Gon at a now certain but still vigorous speed that made both Gon and Killua scream with a feeling of pleasure. Gon felt Killua repeatedly abuse his prostate with his dripping wet cock over and over until Gon couldn't see the angel anymore but feel him becoming part of the others being. Killua felt the tense and tight muscles squeeze his member as it was pushing in an out of the ravens hole. 

Killua desperately wanted to go deeper into Gon, explore his body and claim it as his own. If Killua could he would imprint his very being inside his lover making sure that nobody else could ever come close to actually 'filling Gon up' but Killua himself. The angel tried to constantly reposition himself in order to find the position that could allow him all of the raven. The deepest depths of Gon's body, the most his cock would allow him to venture too.

All the while wanting to slam himself into the screaming boy who for a while now had been begging to cum. As he finally took in, Gon's cries his found his hand wondering to the unused organ. He could see the pre-cum sliding down it, it looked beautiful. Killua fondled it for a moment for running his long fingers up and down it making the pumping rhythm equal to the pounding one. 

Killua found himself screaming Gon's name too as the raven finally released himself into Killua's hand with a loud yell of the word "Killuaaaaaa". Killua pumped him until he was done. However only moments later when Gon's muscles had tightened by an inconceivable amount did Killua climax inside his seemingly tiny lover.

Killua fucked Gon through his orgasm before collapsing silently onto the messy bed beside the raven haired beauty. The latter of which was curled up into a small ball, muttering sweet nothings to Killua about how beautiful his face looked while his fucked him. The two curled into each other, exhausted and in love. 

As the angels eyes fluttered shut all he could see was a naked and spent Gon snuggled into his right side. It was the most perfect scene that the boy had ever witnessed and he doubted that any love could have been stronger than his in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	23. Every snowflake is unique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika's rooftop date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It has taken so long.  
> I will begin posting regularly again during summer but for now school has officially fucked me over with large amounts of work. Im sorry.

Leorio and Kurapika stood motionless in the shimmering snow. It rippled down quietly and calmly until it landed upon them but until them it just danced through the air like small fairies, lightly grazing their skin every now and then.

The blonde shivered as the little shocks of cold fluttered onto his skin and almost instantaneously disappeared into nothingness. The last remnants of those exact snowflakes slowly dripping down his pale skin.

Leorio looked into the distance seeing the full extent of York New should have been the most breath-taking thing that his eyes lay upon that day. It should of been the smiling face of a mother after he had cured her poorly child. It wasn't. 

This time it was a familiar blonde haired beauty starring into the distance with a unique sense of complete awe and an undeniable state of pure bewilderment. Leorio let his mind ponder the reaction of the small blonde but he couldn't come up with any reason why he looked so... content. 

The boy however soon gave Leorio the answer he was waiting for when the blondes absolutely stunning bright scarlet eyes set upon his own. The boy smiled with an open and incredibly kind look taking control of his small and delicate looking face.

"Unbelievable. It's like fate" the Kurta muttered in the smallest voice that Leorio had ever heard him actually conjure up. Fate, was the perfect word for this moment after all it was supposedly one of the most unnatural events that so far had happened to York New. It was snowing in summer. 

Leorio couldn't tear his pleased eyes from his boyfriend as he took Leorio's hand in his own. Kurapika was completely captivated. Not by the sight but by the idea of today being the day that it decided to snow, like the world itself was giving them its permission to go out with each other. Like the universe had given them its official approval. The look on Kurapika's face was a mixture of joy and embarrassment as he whipped his head back to face the older man.

The man in question was already lost in the blondes gaze as he leaned closer to place a small chaste kiss upon the lips of the beautiful boy. He affection oozed into the blond as he quickly realised how much Leorio actually cared for him. These little forms of love showed Kurapika just how precious he actually was the older man. Kurapika was even worse for this as he was always being either taken aback or being unbelievably moved by Leorio's kind actions.

Every now and then Leorio would do something like this, something that would take away Kurapika's breath and store it in a jar to keep for later. Leorio knew that Kurapika was much worse then him for taking others off guard. For example when they were reunited in the park Leorio couldn't believe his eyes and that made the boys reappearance all the better. Instead of being a young boy who craved revenge for the wrongs that had been done to his family, he was now a gentle and remarkable young man who was admirable in any sense of the word. 

Leorio longed to be with the boy, now more then ever but he was determined to wait until the time was right. He wanted Kurapika to know that he was the most beautiful being in the world by the time they were truly united to one another. 

He needed Kurapika to know every feeling that he was encountering ever since the little blonde had agreed to be his. Leorio understood that the things he wanted were selfish however, he could live with being exactly that if his Kurapika would stay with him forever.

"Your so beautiful" Leorio mumbled with taking a piece of Kurapika's golden locks and confidently swirling it around his bony fingers. "So pure" Leorio began again before leaning in and stealing yet another kiss from the teary eyed blonde. "I love you more than anything else" he whispered into Kurapika's ear earning a small shudder from the obviously captivated boy. 

Tears dripped from Kurapika's eyes as he threw his limp arms around Leorio's neck in an attempt to be closer to the man. In an attempt to relay his true feelings to the man without actually having to air them out loud which secretly mortified him. More snowdrops landed on their entwined figures as they continuously brought their lips to meet the others. "I think that this is destiny" Kurapika sneaked in between the kisses.

Leorio nodded at the boys proclamation however he had known that from the beginning. 

What else could something as amazing as this be? He glanced once again into his small boyfriends eyes loving every emotion that was being portrayed inside them. They told the story of his life, every tragedy and every accomplishment.

Those beautiful eyes that were worth millions to the average seller but to Leorio any pair of Kurta eyes was worth more than anything that he had to offer. And those two shinning eyes that he could glance upon whenever he so desired, that still were attached to the body of an angel.

Those were the most important things in the entire world but for the reason that they belonged to the most incredible person that he had ever encountered and ever would. "This has been the best date I could ever have imagined" Kurapika giggled while staring at the abandoned picnic basket that lay motionlessly on the rooftop.

Leorio couldn't help but laugh at the predicament. They were meant to be having a rooftop picnic while the sunset into he background of York New city. Alas the snow was drowning out all hope of seeing the golden and orange rays of brilliant sunlight showering the sky but this. 

This Leorio thought was much better than any old sunset, as the snow had brought a whole new meaning to their relationship. This particular meaning told them that they would forever remain as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post at least one more before summer.  
> Then be prepared.  
> 'Kay?


	24. A table wide investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is awkward after their first date and the group find out about Zushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's been a while.   
> MY SCHOOL FINALLY BROKE UP FOR SUMMER!  
> More chapters.  
> YAY.

Five faces sat around the cafeteria table glancing at each other every now and then. Lately, the continuous chatter had died down and silence would to quickly envelop the group like a cold constricting cuddle.

Killua and Gon were still glowing from their first times that they gladly gave to each other without a second thought. Unlike Leorio and Kurapika they already knew that fate would never let their love die and Kurapika was a lot more shy then he actually let on.

Their hands were firmly placed upon each others and their gazes would often find another without the need to try. The room gradually became increasingly more enthusiastic when they decided to shyly stare at each other. Everyone else pretended like they didn't notice or remotely care about their little love story that had slowly become more and more beautiful and delicate with each relentless passing day. Tiresome, weary gazes showered the couple as they continued their huddled giggles and loving stares.

Kurapika was firmly seated next to an extremely pleased looking Yui. The little demon was calmly searching through the new memories of the group while trying desperately hard not to let on that she knew they had their first time. Nothing in the world would have prepared her for the immense feeling of pure joy that pierced her aching heart when she heard the news. Which to be honest was only because Gon was awful at controlling his thoughts, however Killua never scolded him for the mishap. 

To be honest Yui had been through this before but the past was still a painful subject for her small mind and therefore she wouldn't be able to handle this situation with her usual enthusiasm. It was with a small amount of force that Yui gave them all a small reassuring smile after tracing through her own horrific memories and weeding out the ones that stung like wasps stabbing jolts of pain through her. 

"So.. you two look happy" Leorio commented with a pleasant smile gracing his shaved face. Killua and Gon looked slightly frazzled by the sudden announcement as the room had be silent for a long while, but still they couldn't help but find his outcry somewhat peaceful. 

"We are! I heard that you two had a nice date too!" Gon replied with a overbearing and joy filled grin. Of course Yui wanted to see each of their dates play out but so did Gon as he was unbelievably content with this new relationship arrangement. He only ever wanted them all to be as himself and found peace with the love that the group shared. Secretly, no one wanted to thank Yui more than him.

It may have seemed like Yui was just a calculating and manipulative little demon with no sense of boundaries but in fact he only saw a fragile angel that had been simply torn apart by the cruelty of time. When she was younger, the girl was sweet and innocent and her family was large and beautiful. Even though they were not Gon's memories one person in particular stood out.

Cyan, her adoring and heart warming brother. Not only was he breath taking to glance at but his personality was equal to his looks and nobody felt a more powerful emotion towards him than Yui. Ever since gaining the younger girls memories he had wanted to know a vital piece of information. What happened to him? To Yui this was obviously an incredibly taboo subject and even the slightest push of her emotions would cause her to crumble but Gon couldn't find it in his own heart to damage her anymore.

"Ha, speaking of dates. Yui, who was yours?" Killua turned his head slowly and menacingly towards her making her giggle slightly in response. He was the typical overbearing brother that everyone wanted to have just so they could pretend their boring life was actually a soap opera. 

Everyone at the table lit up at the miniscule gesture of brotherly love that always warmed them to the core. "You know him actually" Yui smiled at the recollection of events.

She watched as everyone at the tables eyes became wider in a mixture of anticipation and shock. Yui looked up at the sky with an unreadable expression dawning on her young face. "Zushi" she muttered without tearing her glimmering eyes away from the grey sky that was still completely littered with falling snowflakes.

Shocked gasps found their way from everyone's lips while they took in Yui's confession. Killua though a little confused had never felt more relieved then in that moment. He was terrified that it was someone he had never before encountered and therefore had to come to a decision about upon their first meeting which in all honesty petrified him. The angel patted Yui's shoulder with a grin placed on his plump lips.

"He's a very good person from my recollection but I want to meet him again still" Killua whispered as though he didn't want the others to hear the words pour from his lips. Gons face become unreadable as he wondered when she and Zushi had met. 

"What happened on your date? From that look im guessing that it went quite well" Kurapika added wanting to ear more about the intimacy of the two younger kids.

He was unknowingly aware that she wasn't related to him but he saw her as his little sister and so it was the blondes duty to protect her from potential bad guys and that to him happened to be everyone. Still his memory betrayed him as he recalled meeting Zushi, a fighter at the heavenly arena that was so immensely proud of his two unlikely friends, Gon and Killua. It was explained to him that they met while learning nen for the first time, and Zushi had a master named Wing.

They boy was nice and friendly but extremely small. Kurapika chuckled inwardly as he thought of Yui and a tiny version of Zushi. "How about you meet with him again then?" Yui gladly spoke while looking around at everyone "he would be so pleased to see you al again since he remembers you all with such fondness".

They were not caught of guard by her proposal however they were slightly uncomfortable with the thought of meeting Yui's boyfriend who happened to once to an important person to them.

"It would be our pleasure" Gon muttered quickly as if he didn't trust himself to say anything else. 

Yui was incredibly worried for Zushi, honestly how did she end up with four overprotective father figures and one familiar faced boyfriend. This, she knew was going to be one interesting meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted by first chapter since being back as light hearted as possible.  
> Hehe, though I had a smut chapter lined up. *Cough* *Leopika* *Cough*.  
> Anyway I hope that you enjoyed.   
> Its short and sweet and I cant wait to start writing again!


	25. Meet the family: Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zushi meets Leorio and Kurapika ... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this isn't my best work.   
> But then again this is only part 1 out of about 3.

Yui was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, patiently waiting for her previously hidden boyfriend to arrive. When said young man did arrive Yui figured that he would constantly interrogated until her 'family' was satisfied with his intensions.

To say the absolute least, Yui was worried for Zushi, she had met him a couple of times now, leading up to today she was forced to give him a discreet warning that if they didn't in fact like him then the poor boy would probably be executed for his so called crimes. She shivered as a cold sweat seemingly hit her. Yui's locks were tied up in a tight ponytail that made her multi-coloured hair stand out and her eyes gleam. 

Every time somebody stumbled past her watchful eyes, she perked up in the hope that Zushi would be standing in front of her laughing at her distracted expression. Needless to say that they all looked at her like she was completely insane. 

Gon and Killua were still asleep in their room, legs left tangled together in a pile underneath the warm covers and arms snuggled around the other. Yui gave a slight giggle when she first encountered their sleeping arrangements, the two had pushed the small single beds together in order to cuddle up to one another. They looked peaceful and beautiful when they slept and the looks of utter content that graced their youthful faces meant the world to her, it meant that Yui had actually achieved her goal of making them extremely happy.

Two of her greatest heroes, unbelievably were only pleased when they were together. Fate, Yui thought to herself was a rather funny thing. It's string was like Gon had before mused a red band that tied around people. It pulled them together, five random strangers with barely anything in common.

An orphan with super strength who had such a positive and strong personality that people couldn't help but be drawn to his passion.

A beautiful blonde haired Kurta, who's family was brutality slaughtered for their mesmerising ability to change their eye colour to scarlet red.

A wannabe doctor, who's intension was strung from the death of a childhood friend whom he had not had the excessive amount of money that it would have taken to pat for the operation to remove his illness. 

A fluffy haired ex-assassin with a heart of pure gold, who so happened to long for a friend due to his families abuse. And lastly, a young princess of a forgotten clan who was devious enough to make the four hero's admit their feelings to one of the others.

And a young princess from a forgotten clan that missed her family and had weird powers, who loved the other four like her life actually depended on it.

The Kurta and the doctor and the orphan and the assassin.

They sound like superhero's Yui mused before remembering the never ending stories that Killua told her to make her fall asleep. They all deserved each other. Suddenly a small tapping noise brought Yui out of her thoughts and back into the unforgiving real world.

Zushi calmly stood frantically giggling on the other end of the glass window. Yui looked mortified, how long had Zushi stood staring at her dozy looking form staring into nothingness? From the playful look etched on his grinning face, a while was the unfortunate answer. 

Honestly, she had been sat waiting for a ridiculous amount of time but the one time Yui decides to completely faze out he arrives to watch her make an absolute fool of herself. Yui sighed in order to slow her furiously beating heart that instantly began to speed up upon seeing Zushi's tanned face.

Zushi quickly wondered into the hotel lobby, Yui knew that as he approached her face was becoming increasingly more pink. Once again Zushi started laughing at Yui's reaction, the slight change in atmosphere actually startled the young girl but she relaxed again when he pulled her into his strong arms. 

Yui was taken aback when she realised that all it took was Zushi's presence to put her frantic heart at ease, she grinned as the warmth of Zushi's body engulfed her along with his heavenly scent. 

A loud, rather peculiar crash resonated around the hotel lobby, leaving several residents looking disturbed by the intense sound. Unfortunately, Yui had already figured out where the noise had come from. She gave a small yet noticeable sigh as a large black haired man stalked into the room at a record pace.

"Im so sorry Zu, I told Leorio you were coming before hand and well... this is the result of that mistake" Yui explained slowly while positioning Zushi safely behind her. Zushi gave a hearty laugh at her sudden concern, and started to rub her back encouragingly.

"Oi, Zushi was it! You hurt my girl and I will personally..." Leorio yelled while pointing one long finger in the direction of the started young man.

"Stop threatening the boy so early in the morning Leorio, not everyone appreciates your over the topness" Kurapika interrupted.

Nobody had seen Kurapika enter the room but then they supposed that they were too distracted by Leorio's slightly insane reaction to re-meeting Zushi. Kurapika calmly walked up and shook Zushi's slightly quivering hand. Her gave him a small light-hearted smile before sitting on a bar stool next to where Leorio had decided to sulk. "Its lovely to see you again, sir" Zushi said gently, while grabbing onto Yui's hand for support.

Honestly, Yui thought they are really famous, incredibly powerful 'heroes' to most of the world, the least they could do is make the effort not to petrify my boyfriend. The two figures seemed to not care that Zushi was an old friend, now it looked like he was just simply an enemy to the small gang of five, an enemy that wanted to take a member of them away.

The looks of concern that was passed between the two lovers when watching Zushi and Yui was not ignored, in fact Yui felt an odd feeling of nostalgia when their eyes were on her. It was like her family or more than likely her brother Cyan was there watching her every move and calculating whether or not Zushi deserved his darling younger sister. Then again these two were her brothers now and so where Gon and Killua...

Ugh.

Yui stopped her thought track as she realised that two of her so called family had not arrived to meet Zushi just yet. It was at that moment that a horrifying sense of pure dread hit her, as the worst of this meeting was yet to come. "Good luck" Kurapika whispered to them both as he went to buy a drink at the local shop. Leaving two terrified kids and a rather pissed of looking Leorio glaring daggers into the youthful couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Killua and Gon striking fear into the hearts of everyone.   
> Please comment.  
> Thank you.


	26. Meet the family: Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua meet Zushi (again).  
> SMUT WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how it got to this...  
> HAVE FUN...

Leorio spent several hours staring bullet holes into a mortified looking Zushi who was almost attached to Yui like they had been physically glued together and therefore could not part. Yui was actually sweating by this point as she could feel a nightmare becoming reality was about to occur. 

From her knowledge, Killua and Gon had awoken and were currently shielding their thoughts from the poor girl. Until they decide to make an appearance their thoughts were off limits along with both of their intentions. Honestly, nothing petrified Yui more, the agony that came with unknowing the upcoming events clawed at the girl.

They were already overly mischievous despite their age being taken into account. Both were childish, devious and unfortunately in an extremely grumpy mood. Somehow she pictured a catastrophic event was about to happen but she couldn't help but trust the two because they had their best intensions at heart...

Nobody in the entire room could predict Killua and Gon's rather nutty behaviour. They defiantly couldn't of predicted the manic laughing or the simultaneous glaring or even the evil smirks that covered the boys faces.

Alas. Here they were, Gon and Killua looking ever so slightly sadistic and immensely insane. As they reached the room, the young men had a troubled look on their faces, and their hands were clenched tight around one another's. There was an unimaginable change of pace when their eyes wondered over Zushi hiding petrified behind Yui who couldn't help but face palm at the stupidity of everyone she knew.

This, unfortunately included her boyfriend who looked like a kicked puppy.

A loud crash that came from the counter disturbed her utter lack of understanding. Yet, when she saw the reason behind it, Yui's breath caught in her throat and a darkness fell over her. 

"Hello, Zushi" two voices spoke. Even Yui thought they sounded intimidating when they both decided to talk at the same time like a creepy pair of twin that they could only find in a horror movie. Zushi who was still shaking, decided to stand at attention like a soldier when they addressed him, leaving Yui looking unimpressed. "What are you doing?" she asked while rubbing her temples in a bid to calm her anger.

Both men smirked at her outcry and lifted their legs onto the table while crossing their arms. "We are here to see if little Zushi is... shall we say worthy of our precious daughter" Gon announced while dramatically pointing at Zushi. Yui sighed.

Honestly this is just payback for all of her evil schemes to get the two together but at least that had a positive outcome. Well, of course you could argue that this little disagreement was a small side effect that came with her dream of them being a couple. 

At the time Yui had never thought that her achievement would bring her this much pain. "Im not your daughter" she deadpanned with a look that could kill. 

Killua and Gon both laughed mockingly as they gave an equally deadly look at Zushi. "Really Zushi, I thought you were a good kid... it's so unfortunate" Killua grinned while looking Zushi dead in the eyes. And... Now he's trembling Yui noticed as they both smiled innocently at him.

"Your evil" Yui whispered with every intension of them hearing it. The reaction sent shivers down Yui's spine as both of them turned to her with sadistic looks quietly replying "we love you too, Yui darling". It felt like she had been hit in the face with an incredibly heavy brick wall.

She sighed again knowing that she would never be able to talk them out of the stupid plan they had apparently come up with. Zushi was told to sit with them as Yui was excused. This in all honesty terrified her to no actual end. Of course it didn't help that Gon's dirty thoughts filled her own mind whenever she tried to enter the room.

These varied from Killua's lips carefully crawly over Gon's throbbing member and sucking slightly on the head, Gon lied on a bed with his legs hanging off, giving Killua just enough space to made Gon flop around like a fish out of water.

All the way to Gon holding Killua against a wall fingering his hole ruthlessly and Killua rutting against it. Of course watching the two have kinky sex was never on Yui's 'I want to see' list but then again she supposed that she may as well get used to it. After all, Gon was an all out pervert and it wasn't like she hadn't seen this same lewd fantasy before. 

Then, came a new one. One that startled Yui to no end. It was Kurapika being fucked over and over by Leorio. His cock was hitting Kurapika's prostate repeatedly making Kurapika cry out. Then she saw Gon, running his fingers over Kurapika's member, jerking it in time with Leorio's trusts, as a new person entered the scene.

Killua.

He was now slamming into Gon mercilessly interrupting Gons time playing with Kurapika. Kurapika and Gon were practically in the air thanks to the strange position they were in. But the situation allowed Kurapika to slide his lips over the head of Gon's member, then allowing it to be trust into his mouth in time with both the men who were ramming into them. Tears picked at the blondes eyes as Gon was being shoved deep into his open mouth. 

Gon of course was now thumbing the slit of Kurapika's ready to come cock. If Kurapika could have screamed he would have as Gon's fingers continuously rubbed, grazed and teased the boys member. Gon came roughly into Kurapika's mouth and Kurapika into Gon's hands. After that, Leorio came into Kurapika. Lastly, Killua, who decided to bite Gon's ear as he finished. 

Then they all collapsed in a pile on the floor... 

Yui couldn't help but be impressed at Gon's vivid imagination, after all not everyone with such an obvious voyeurism kink would be so open about it. Then of course the horrifying after shock of seeing Gon and Kurapika being dominated hit her and she was left in a slightly comatose state. 

This meant that the images stopped being forced into her mind as she couldn't find it in her to try and open the door. 

Then it hit her again as she remembered that not only she could see these perverted thoughts but so could Leorio and Kurapika. How did she know this? Well, if Leorio and Kurapika throwing the doors open and pushing their lips onto one another was anything to go by then she was pretty damn sure.

Although she couldn't help but smile at the passion they had for each other, she still noticed that it was a foursome fantasy that finally made them loose their shit enough to go at it like bunnies. Kurapika's legs were fastened around Leorio's chest as his fingers grabbed onto his hair.

Leorio's hands were squeezing Kurapika's arse as he carried him to their room, occasionally slamming each other into the nearest wall in order to claim each others mouths.

 

This, Yui acknowledged, was going to be a long, long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO 'LEX' FOR BEING SUCH AN INCREDIBLE FRIEND AND SUPPORTING THIS SERIES.  
> YOU ARE THE GREATEST!  
> PLEASE COMMENT.  
> YAY.<3


	27. A fairytale like no other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika's first time.  
> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is dedicated to Lex. She inspired me to write it and her perverted mind helped me with the kinks.   
> Thank you for being there for me and encouraging me.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Kurapika and Leorio crashed through their door at lightning speed, throwing each other into available spaces in an attempt for dominance. Leorio had Kurapika's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as their tongues fought a vicious battle inside the others mouth, sloppy noises flowed through the silence until all that could be heard was the movement of hands on tight fabric.

The fumbling of fingers echoed in the room as Leorio's hands made their way under Kurapika's sweat covered t-shirt. His calloused fingers trailed upwards towards the blondes torso pinching small areas of skin along their journey.

Their mouths were dripping as the intertwining of tongues left them breathless but still unwilling to pull away. At the same time Leorio's finger tips had reached their destination and were carelessly flicking over the blonde's perk nipples.

As he ran the tip of his index finger over the left bud, Kurapika let out a loud squeal and grinded his aching erection onto the jeans that was restricting Leorio's member. 

The temptation to make Kurapika scream underneath him was too much, as he threw the blonde onto the mattress with a large 'thump'. Yet, the blonde wanted to continue to tease the lust filled giant and to do that he ran his fingers down his sides seductively before slowly unbuttoning his pants letting his hand slide in.

Leorio was entranced by the sexy sight of Kurapika's fingers grazing over his boxers, teasing his bulge. Then agonisingly slowly, he began to slide of the pants and boxers, while keeping direct eye contact with the lust consumed giant. Leorio was throwing his clothes off in any direction, he needed this little tease to be taught a lesson.

Of course first he got to enjoy the little show of Kurapika's fingers wrapped around his own erection, running them up and down his length and thumbing the very tip. He mewled at the sensation, sending a little shock down Leorio's back that headed right to his nether regions.

That was it, Leorio towered over the small blonde but managed to bend his back enough to attack Kurapika's neck with small open-mouthed kisses and sucked gently at his collarbone. Kurapika's hands were now in Leorio's hair pushing the man down onto his neck with as much force as he could muster between the moans. Leorio's tongue then trailed down the blonde's body, only stopping to nibble and suck at Kurapika's tender nipples that he had previously played with.

Kurapika thrust upwards on impact with the warmth that surrounded the nub making Leorio shudder. He began moving his tongue again, this time over the blonde's navel and then down his cock. Kurapika gasped, his back arching perfectly as Leorio took Kurapika's entire member into his mouth using his tongue against the slit.

"Leo... ahhh, ahh stop im gunna..." Kurapika screamed being cut of my the end by Leorio deep throating him.

"AHHH!" Kurapika yelled as he came, Leorio continued to bob his head up and down until Kurapika was finished. 

"You idiot..." Kurapika muttered while stroking Leorio's hair.

The giant smirked before running his fingers down the blonde's feminine body.

" Im not finished yet. What would Goldilocks like papa bear to do, ay?" Leorio growled his voice low and seductive.

That was all it took to make Kurapika excited again, he lifted his head up carefully and whispered "are you going to punish me Mr bear for coming in without permission".

Leorio's following chuckle at the blondes play on words was sexy. In all honest he didn't expect the blonde to want to play along but good god was it hot.

"Im afraid so, little blondie" he grumbled before flipping Kurapika onto his front effortlessly.

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nearby draw and poured it over his fingers.

"Papa bear, doesn't like little boys who come in without asking, my dear" he muttered before pressing a finger into the blondes entrance. 

The blonde whimpered at the sudden intrusion but didn't complain at the feeling he only replied with "oh please be gentle, Papa bear". Leorio quickly added another finger into the moaning blonde scissoring the two fingers until he felt comfortable to add another. Once the third had been added he began to ever so slightly curl them in the hope of finding his prostate. 

The wait was defiantly worth it when Kurapika screamed "Ah, Leo... Papa please" the boy was writhing beneath him but that wasn't what he had in mind. The giant lay down next to Kurapika, confusing the boy to no extent. He giggled slightly at the nervous look on the blondes face before making his command. 

"Papa bear wants you to sit here" Leorio shouted before pointing at his crotch, his erection was pulsing with pre-cum and the boy whimpered at the idea. 

"Oh, no please Papa bear, Im really sorry" Kurapika cried looking incredibly cute as he did so. He had large puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. Leorio was taken aback before recognising the idea that the blonde was playing out.

"This is your punishment, now climb on" he lifted the blonde up before letting Kurapika take over. The blonde angled himself over his lover before plunging down onto his member with a audible gasp. At that point they just waited until the position was comfortable. Leorio's hand was circling Kurapika's back calmingly, hoping that the blonde was alright. 

When he had calmed a bit, Kurapika gave an experimental movement. He lifted slightly before falling back onto Leorio. 

"Ah Leorio ... so good. Ahhh" he moaned loudly before picking up the pace. With every thrust upwards Kurapika bobbed up and down crying out sounds of intense pleasure. Every single thrust of Leorio's cock was penetrating his perfectly hitting his prostate every time.

"Are you going to do that again, Goldilocks?" Leorio mumbled in-between his rugged panting.

Kurapika shook is head frantically "oh no, never again ahhhhh, Papaaah, please let me come" the blonde shouted in return. The giant smirked at his lovers reaction before thrusting up once more in time with Kurapika's bounce. The impact of that final thrust overwhelmed the two making them both come. They quickly shifted positions to lay next to each other.

"Are you alright?" Leorio asked calmly though he was fretting that he had actually hurt his lover. "Im fine, Leorio, I love you" Kurapika sleepily replied before dozing off in Leorio's arms.

The giant ran his shaking fingers over his angels cheek "I love you too Kurapika. Your so beautiful". Leorio quickly kissed Pika's forehead before joining him in the world of dreams. 

Yui was still waiting outside the room that her boyfriend was trapped in. By this point she was casually realised that her days were never again going to be considered normal because of the reality of her own situation. This was, that her parents were two different gay couples whom she had basically hooked up. They all were overprotective, scary and powerful individuals who could scare off anyone in a ten mile radius, but she sadly had the duty of acting responsibly where they obviously lacked.

This included having to witness her 'parents' doing some lets say unfortunate things. The thought of Leorio eating Kurapika as Goldilocks was never something that she could have comprehended and therefore was most defiantly stuck in a paralysed state until her mind had the chance to catch up.

"What the fuck?" Yui yelled as the imaged burned themselves into her poor unsuspecting brain. The door then opened revealing Gon and Killua slammed against a window with their tongues down each others throats. Zushi turned his confused gaze towards his girlfriend before shrugging. 

It was a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and thank you for reading.


	28. The aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as promised is another smutty chapter.   
> LEX HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Killua would never admit that after watching the display of kinkiness that was Leorio and Kurapika's first time, he was genuinely considering that foursome. He never would have guessed that they could be so lewd and perverted, especially Kurapika who seemed like the sex saint of their little fucked up group. Yet, there he was yet again utterly blown away by his older friends, who he was feeling utterly ashamed for.

If he hadn't had the link, then he wouldn't have watched them, or at least that's what he told himself. Zushi who was as childish as he could remember, was practically silent as the two lectured him about how precious Yui was to them.

Although Killua didn't show it, the whole time he had a rock hard boner that demanded attention. Why was this? Because his sexy boyfriend kept letting perverted fantasies cloud his mind in a bid to keep Yui away from their conversation. He wasn't exactly shocked when Kurapika and Leorio threw themselves through the door that Yui was waiting behind in order to go relive themselves of pressure, his boyfriend had a scarily vivid imagination... 

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, thanks to Kurapika and Leorio, Killua was fucking sick of waiting and practically chucked his whole body atop of Gon. Their lips crashed and Gon immediately opened his mouth slightly to invite in Killua's tongue.

He wrapped the boys legs around his waist and held him tightly against a door. At this point he saw Yui in the corner of his eyes but was too busy trying to swallow Gon's tongue that he wanted licking up his cock. His eyes then wondered to an object in the room that he had never thought as useful before and now he could. This object was the elevator. A private isolated space that echoed.

Oh gosh, he felt like Gon, perverted fantasies rushed into his mind but his of course were different, this one was going to come true. He didn't alert Gon of his plan before he ran towards the open elevator and pushed them himself and his boyfriend in. Killua didn't want anyone to interrupt so he pressed every button on the elevator, effectively making the machine malfunction so it froze between the ground floor and floor 1. 

Once again the two were left with no lube so he pushed his index and middle finger into Gons mouth and swirled them round. The moans that came from Gon's mouth only encouraged him more as he watched.

"Wait Killua!" Gon shouted in protest as the assassin yanked the ravens jeans down to his ankles along with his red boxers. Killua had to admit that the best Gon was indeed a naked one. Despite their age Gon had a pack of six strong caramel muscles that glistened as sweat dropped of it.

"Sit back and watch for a second" Gon instructed.

The raven was really in the mood to be dirty because of Leorio and Kurapika's dirty talk. Kurapika was not the only one who could put on a show. He slid his own fingers into his mouth sucking them gently allowing a thick coating of saliva to pour of them. He twirled his toned body around and pushed his hands on the railing.

One of the fingers slipped effortlessly into his hole and began to mercilessly thrust in and out. From the very beginning his whole finger was in past the knuckle. Killua was delicate and gentle with him but today he wanted rough sex that involved him crying Killua's name in pleasure. As these thoughts invaded him three fingers were slamming into his prostate at a cruel and rapid speed. 

Killua was fucking done. He slammed onto the number that read their floor and was readying himself to run into their room. When the doors opened he picked up his lover and flew into their room, without even unlocking the door.

He wanted him.

Now.

He discarded their clothes in rapid movements when an idea struck him. He fondled his lovers ass as he guided him towards the bathroom. When in there he had the greatest urge to throw Gon onto the cool, hard bathroom floor and fuck the boy until he made less sense then usual. Until he begged Killua to stop, until his body collapsed from complete and utter exhaustion. The darkness that clouded his gaze still couldn't make him hurt Gon, he loved him too much... Dangerously so. 

Gon grabbed hold of the shower dial and turned it on in the hope that Killua would catch his idea. He did. Oh, he did. In a quick motion both boys were drenched in warm steamy water flowing down their bodies, making them both glisten. 

Gon moaned loudly as the angel lifted his body up so Gon's legs could tangle around Killua's waist. The hot feeling for warm water trickling down and across Gon's entire body had never felt so sensual.

Taking hold of all his mind, making the boy believe that everything was calm despite his aching and pulsing erection that stood on end leaking pre-cum that was swept away. Killua aligned his cock with Gon's entrance fingering the others hair as he did so.

The position they were now in was Gon's body being around the angels waist, while being pressed against the cold slab of tile that surrounded the bath. Between rugged and breathless panting, Gon had managed to speak "what are you waiting for? Come and get me."

Killua's mind was fully overtaken by lust as he thrusted hard into Gon pushing the boy further up the wall before bringing back down. Gon cried out in pleasure as the thrusting speeded up at an alarming rate. 

This is what Gon wanted. 

The thrusts penetrating him, venturing deeper into him. Killua shifted positions and slammed upwards, making Gon scream. 

"AHHHHH! AH! AHHHH!" The assassin's lips formed a smirk as he continued to pound into the boys prostate.

Gon doubted that he could stop the noises that were pouring from his throat, every thrust now was abusing his prostate. Making him see white, black and speckles of the two whenever the assassin pushed his cock back into him. The screams carried on as the continuance of trusting became clear.

"KILLU.....AHHH!" Gon attempted to shout, over and over, in a rhythm.

Killua growled at the intensity of Gons words, he knew that they signaled Gons near end and to be honest he couldn't hold on for much longer either. The assassin grabbed hold of Gon's forgotten erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The tightening of muscles and loud scream marked Gon's finish as exhaustion hit him. No sooner as the muscles tensed Killua had also released, inside his wet lover.

Killua lowered the raven down before carefully turning of the shower, he honestly had no idea why he went into the bathroom but it was worth it. The overwhelming sensations that the shower allowed made his shudder as he carried his lover to bed.

Gons eyes were clamped shut, though looking peaceful Killua couldn't help but wonder if Gon was satisfied with the life they had here. He wondered if he would prefer a more action packed life or maybe just a peaceful one.

He figured that all that could wait as he shifted the covers over Gons sleeping form. He stroked his hair calmly before climbing into the bed next to him. He decided upon gripping Gon's hand before falling into his own dreams. Gon smiled at the affectionate action before too going to sleep. Their fingers would remain tangled unto morning once again forced them to part.

Yui and Zushi still sat in the front entrance drinking tea that Yui wished was tequila. She was officially done with this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and yeah.  
> IF YOU LIKE ERERI (EREN AND LEVI FROM ATTACK ON TITAN) THEN I AM DOING A FIC FOR THEM.   
> ITS CALLED 'The name he couldn't quite remember' (thank you LEX for helping me choose the title).


	29. A soft screaming lullaby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My soul... Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing...  
> *Violently sobs*.  
> ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Yui felt as if she was stuck in a never-ending horror story, the one image that was forever going to be imprinted on her mind was Leorio in drag. She had forced herself to teach the boys how to control their god damn thoughts because after the 'Zushi meeting' charade, she was done with other people's thoughts.

Still they found ways to torture her which she originally figured was the worlds payback for her devious actions in hooking them up with each other. Fair to say that she couldn't bring herself to regret her choices, because when she saw the blinding smile that Killua had permanently carved on his face whenever he and Gon were in the same room seemed to make the consequences irrelevant.

Her heart skipped beats when she watched their pure love continue to blossom like a beautiful red rose. Leorio and Kurapika had gotten more intimate too, like they had finally crossed the invisible boundary that made them an official couple.

All was utterly calm and perfect.

Every now and then Zushi would have dinner with the group, although it was unbelievably awkward, the initial 'im dating your sister like friend' interactions were over and she felt like the mood was becoming more and more bearable as time carried on.

Then again Yui could feel it. The darkness. It was astoundingly powerful and it intimidated her small mind to know end. This was the same horrible feeling that rushed over her the day of she family's slaughter, the day Cyan...

The day she lost everything that mattered to her, the despair that came with the fleeting feeling of helplessness, of innocence. Her heart felt pained as she tried to figure out ways in which the nausea would take over.

Death.

It was the only thing that sprung to mind when she truly focused on the past events where she was overwritten by the darkness. It was a feeling of imminent death heading towards her and her small family group.

Yui wished that the day would never come when she would figure out what this awful feeling truly was, though she wondered if it was a warning of such, the universes way of telling Yui that something bad would happen.

The day it finally and truly struck was something that would haunt the girl forever, the day the world once again reaped its misfortune as payment for Yui's past deeds. The day it took a member of her newly formed family away...

"Killua! Your breakfast is ready stop moping and get your ass in here" Yui yelled in order to catch the angels incredibly short attention. Gon giggled at the lively atmosphere, to him it was like being at home with Mito-san. The morning rush of clanging plates and voices echoing through a kitchen. Then again, Gon didn't ever remember being so completely content about his daily life, the shuffling of people that he loved most made him feel at ease.

For him there was no nagging feeling and no painful ache in his heart. "Yui! Where did you put my favourite t-shirt?" Killua shouted from his room, he was looing for the pink sweater and plain white tee that he usually adored. She shook her head ignoring his please for help and began plating out everyone's breakfasts, when Leorio and Kurapika walked towards her, hand in hand.

"Well, at least somebody looks happy today" Yui mused motioning to a grinning Leorio. His laugh boomed across the room before his pink cheeked face glanced lovingly at Kurapika. "We should go out as a family group thing..." Leorio trailed off his hands were rapidly moving in order to explain his point. Yui and Gon giggled as Killua walked in with his sweater back to front and eyes wide at Leorio's silly request. 

"I love that idea" Gon smiled, he was now trying to fix Killua's top without making the angel look like a ripe tomato because of his appearance. The latter scowled at everyone's joy filled faces, he really didn't want to watch Leorio and Kurapika make out for hours, sometimes it was cute and other times it was disturbing. Like watching your uncle snog someone. Nope.

Unfortunately for the white haired boy he had a cheery bright eyed boyfriend who had quickly learnt that fluttering his eyelashes at Killua would make the angel go weak in the knees and therefore except.

He sighed as if to announce defeat before giving a quick wholehearted smile at Yui who was slightly baffled by the influence that Gon had over the ex-assassin. They ate breakfast relentlessly quick and decided that their day out would be a triple date.

Kurapika and Leorio would pay for everything of course while Killua, Gon, Yui and Zushi tagged along. 

The quick witted banter that the group shared would catch the attention of innocent bystanders who found the whole predicament amusing. "We should catch a movie together, then we can all eat out" Gon declared while making a strange victory pose that allowed him to point up at the sky.

Kurapika nodded and so did Leorio while the other three were questioning exactly what Gon got out of being so enthusiastic all the time. Little tidbits of the conversation led to maniacal laughter and surprised strangers.

"Zushi, watch where you put your hands on my girl" Leorio shouted.

Gon quickly flipped around to look at Yui and Zushi's position his hands were around her waist in an attempt to be as close as possible.

"Your girl Leorio. She is mine!" Gon yelled grabbing hold of Yui and pulling her close. A sharp noise was heard like knives clashing together as everyone turned to a rage filled Killua.

"Everyone STOP touching her" he said in a dark tone that made his own boyfriend shudder with a tinge of fear. There was a dark aura in the air until Killua smiled. "Okay then lets go, or we will miss the bloody movie" he deadpanned.

Something didn't feel right Yui thought as they crossed the busiest road that they had came across. The movie theatre was 8 blocks away and walking was a pain in the ass but still... This wasn't just a simple feeling of paranoia at the vicinity of the city it was more... It was...

A flash.

Nothing more then that and Kurapika had stopped walking. Originally he was walking behind the group next to Leorio but now his pace had slowed to a stop. It was the flash. Yui felt terrified as her gaze landed on Kurapika's bulging eyes.

The blonde felt his knee give way beneath him as he slowly fell into a growing pool of crimson. His eyes were now turning into an unstable scarlet as his body slowly collapsed. He could hear screams of terror and worry gushing out of Leorio.

The man was hysterical, he was sobbing, screaming and cradling Kurapika who felt as if he was getting strangely tired. The blonde was questioning what had happened, he could feel a searing pain in his side, so he looked down to see a large would leaking blood. His gaze trailed through the traumatized faces of his friends. He caught sight of Yui, she was unmoving her eyes were fixed on himself as the blood poured out.

Another scream was let out as he saw a crippled body on the floor with an incredibly familiar face. However unlike him, this one was lifeless and unmoving.

One of his friends was dead. 

Kurapika felt tears forming around his hellish eyes. He tried to answer their onslaught of worried questions but couldn't find the strength to move his lips. All Kurapika managed to quickly whisper a near silent "Im sorry" before his consciousness slipped away.

He could still hear pained screams that acted as a lullaby, these sad sonnets slowly willed him into a cold eternal sleep. 

Yui's gaze had not shifted an inch since Kurapika's fading body was taken away in the ambulance. Her eyed were wide and glazed over. What was she staring at? A simple joker playing card that was drowning in the endless amounts of thick red blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I may have just old my soul to the devil but yeah.  
> Please comment and don't kill me.


	30. A cry for love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack on the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and I hope you guys are happy with this.  
> Please comment.   
> Im really tired right now so I hope you enjoy.

Somehow the picture that lay before them was heartbreakingly familiar. Four people crowded around a table each of them slightly catatonic instead of laughing. Nobody was weeping because they couldn't bring themselves to move.

Yui knew that her lies had come to an end and that everything that happened was her fault. Maybe if she had been more open with her past then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Kurapika's family?" A kind looking nurse came up to us with a clipboard.

"He's alive and stable, he's incredibly lucky that he is such a fighter.Right now we have him placed in a medical induced coma as Dr Leorio here suspected. I will keep you updated but please get some rest and im so sorry about your loss".

The nurse wondered off. Gon started to laugh it was shaky and small but he was trying his best to keep up his happy charade even when things looked so glum.

"So he's alive... At least" Gon spoke with a horrible amount of sadness entwined into his voice.

Alive. He wasn't dead, but still. 

Leorio smiled at his hands, he couldn't believe that he had managed to stop the blood, there was so much of it, he just started to panic at first but soon after Leorio had remembered that he was a doctor who needed to help the man he loved. Yui looked dismal, Gon looked impatient and Killua looked worried.

The sniffled as he looked at his boyfriend who was almost in tears while pacing up and down the hospital waiting room, he wanted to chase after the bastard who had managed to kill one of his friends and badly hurt the other.

Yui had lost the first person she had actually loved in a long time, apart from the four people that she named her family. When the ambulance had arrived at the scene the medics declared Zushi DOA.

Dead on arrival.

His throat was slashed by a think yet sharp object that would have come towards him at an extremely fast speed. They had also told them that the target was most likely Zushi and not Kurapika, the cut was too precise not to have been intentional.

Yui was lost, a teary eyed mess that sat motionless in the corner of the room. Nobody could help but think that she was lost deep in thought, she hadn't spoken or moved.

Leorio was actually doubting if the girl was really blinking or not, it hurt them to see her to utterly broken. Killua had seen her like that before though, the day they had met, the day the others knew barely anything about. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rain hammered down on the empty streets of the somewhat nameless town. Killua was lonely, his younger sister Yui had gone away after begging Killua to let her have her freedom in her own adventure, of course he couldn't deny Yui her real freedom, she loved her big brother but then again he couldn't be by her side forever.

One day she would have to grow up and learn how to live in the fucked up world that they call life. He didn't want that to happen so soon though, he wanted to keep his companion by his side. Killua had been alone most of his life and desperately needed someone beside him to stop him going utterly insane.

A voice of reason so to speak.

Though Killua didn't want to be alone he couldn't bare the pain of facing Gon again and the others had their own individual lives that he tried to keep up to date in. The small hoodie that the angel had decided to wear was soaked but he kept walking calmly through the empty streets of nowhere.

Killua was a trained assassin who barely ever could get startled due to the sneakiness of someone or their inability to be seen.

This day was not one of those days. Killua never noticed the small figure of a weeping child on the water covered floor before he had stumbled over the seemingly lifeless form. 

His eyes widened as he looked at the child, he hair had blue streaked along the bottom of her chocolate brown hair and the deepest green eyes that he had ever looked into. The angel thought that Illumi's eyes were hypnotic and then there was whatever this girls eyes were.

His brain failed to process how he had missed the girl when walking right into her. He crouched down to look into her glazed over eyes.

"Hello, little miss you cant stay out here its raining, you could get sick". She barely moved, in all honesty he was questioning if she even recognised that she existed.

The orbs that were a forest green were dull and worn like she'd seen a thousand tragedies in a second.

"Please, im Killua, you need to move its cold" he tried.

The angel wanted nothing more then to lift her up and carry her to shelter but then again he didn't know this girl or what she was capable off and therefore he chose to try and get through to her once more.

"We have too g..." he was cut of by the little girl grabbing his hand.

Suddenly her green eyes were a vibrant blue that matched her hair perfectly

"Killua you are so very lonely. Though you have lots of love its gone back to being a living hell like before, your love is overbearing and you fear that it will tear your friendship with the one you love. You don't want to be alone... Not anymore" the girl said nonchalantly.

Her head fell down as she looked up with a fragile smile.

Killua didn't know what to do at first. It was obvious that the girl was a little soul reader. These people were ones who had seen so much pain that their empathy is extraordinarily powerful, they see the hidden sadness within people's hearts and try their best to alert them to it and then fix them.

He also knew that it was a dangerous way of living, helping others he knew that they were often cast aside or killed for trying to save those who never felt like they wanted to be saved. Still the little girl smiled, it was broken and lost but he could see the fight still in her.

Killua liked that fight it gave him hope that the little girl would survive in this cruel and heartless world.

"What's your name?" The angel prompted before holding out his hand to her.

"Im Yui. Are you all alone Mr Killua?" She asked it a small echoing tone.

Killua smiled back and slowly nodded his head.

"Im afraid so Miss Yui, would you like to accompany me for some pizza?" He asked calmly. She slowly got to her feet, her legs ached and so she nearly stumbled over to the angel that was helping her. He quickly steadied her shaking form before picking her up princess style and carrying her away.

This girl needed his help, she was going to be like Alluka, she was going to be free.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The images slowly faded from his mind as he looked up to see Yui grasping his hand tightly, he had forgotten that they shared their thoughts now. He looked around to see Gon and Leorio looking at them with sorrowful smiles etched onto their faces, the nurse had in that time already been and told the group that they could now visit Kurapika but they were all too involved in the memories to actually get up and go.

"We should go and visit Kurapika, im sure he had missed us" Yui muttered before tugging on Killua's long sleeved pink jumper.

They all started off in the direction of Kurapika's room, with pained hearts and shaking fingers. When they finally entered the plain white room they saw the blonde looking incredibly pale lying on the bed motionless.

"He looks dead" Gon cried before falling down beside the bed.

Tears were streaming down his face as Killua kneeled onto the floor and enveloped Gon in a comforting hug. Killua did this for both Gon and himself, he didn't want to look at Kurapika's face or Yui's and defiantly not Leorio's. He heard sobbing noises but he couldn't bare to make himself look up.

Yui watched as Leorio kissed Kurapika's cheek, it was soft, kind and pure. It was the purest form of love that she had ever seen as Leorio let tears slowly fall onto the blondes sleeping face.

"Please don't leave me..." Leorio whispered it was heartbreaking to watch as the giant took Kurapika's hand and kissed it repeatedly. They were slow, ghosts of kisses but they told Yui all that she needed to know about their love. 

Yui knew that overall she had it easy, Zushi was gone, forever. Yui never had to deal with the pain of the word 'if'. Leorio did, he would live everyday wondering if Kurapika would wake up. If he would be dead by their next visit. If he could live without the little blonde by his side.

Everything was different now, they had been together, they didn't intend on ever parting from one another. She couldn't bring herself to feel glad for herself though, he died...

They all die around her.

Only the evil can live in a world so determined on breaking them, only those who don't fear what lurks in the darkness and unfortunately she did. In that darkness there is uncertainty and loneliness. The two things that scared her most and sadly now in that moment she was right in the middle of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. What do you think of this new development?


	31. The past can be a bitter thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui's past with Cyan. Killua, Gon and Leorio learn about her past too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this look so short? It's one of the longest I have wrote. Gosh. Anyway please enjoy I had fun with it.  
> PLEASE COMMENT.  
> DID YOU KNOW THAT ANOTHER BREATHLESS MOMENT IS NOW A NOVEL?

Kurapika had not opened his eyes yet so Gon, Killua and Leorio had spent most of their time dedicated to finding the killer or at least that's what they would have been doing.

"We have to find who hurt Kurapika, he could die and Zushi well he already..." Leorio's shouting trailed off once he looked at Yui's hurt expression, to be honest he was terrified for the girl, she was completely blank most of the time especially when anyone mentioned her ex's name.

Killua and Gon were snuggled up against each other letting the recent events stir the uncontrollable pain inside of them. Their hands were pressed tightly together in an embrace and Killua's head was resting lightly on Gon's shoulder. They too were worried about Yui but Killua didn't need to know Yui as well as he did to be sure that Yui knew who the killer was, she blamed herself to much for her not to know.

Her time for grieving was up in his eyes and now he wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened that fateful evening.

"Yu, Yuu who was it?" He asked quietly and sniffled.

His thoughts were confirmed when she flinched, her head was filled with dangerous images and her heart was beating out of her chest, overall she was mortified. Gon looked up at Leorio with confused eyes and was met with a similar expression.

"I didn't want you to know... I didn't want to hurt any of you" she cried, her arm in front of her eyes to hide the buckets of tears that streamed from them. "Please, don't hate me. I know Illumi... He was with my brother and he... he..." She was fighting to get words out through the sobs.

Killua had gone deathly still, he never knew that his brother had met anyone like Yui, or even left the house long enough for him to have a boyfriend.

WAIT.

Illumi's gay, he had a boyfriend. That boyfriend was actually Cyan, Yui's brother who was no longer in this world. Thousands of thoughts were visibly flashing into his mind only coming to a falter when Gon kissed him out of the daze. "I will show you everything" Yui muttered before allowing all of her past to enter their minds.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Illumi had been out a lot recently much to the annoyance of a certain young girl. He regularly got pulled out of his dated with Cyan dates thanks to his job, which Yui now knew was a professional assassin._

_Honestly, she wasn't too bothered about what he did for a living as long as he didn't get Cyan wrapped in one of his 'messes'. She had grown attached to the short haired raven more than she ever thought was possible._

_To be honest he was very loving and kind, she never knew whether to kiss his cheek or smack him when she saw him though. Nowadays when he arrived at the apartment she would be filled with excitement because it meant that Cyan would finally get to kiss the man he loved but annoyance because it took him so bloody long to hurry up and get his job finished._

_Today wasn't a very joyful day._

_Cyan had been to work in the pouring rain while Yui was forced to stay at home in the warmth of the fire. She was angry about his lack of understanding, she didn't really like the heat, she preferred the cold._

_Fire wasn't something that she particularly liked to look at considering what had happened to their clan. Still Yui, was growing used to it._

_"You have to be more careful or you might get sick you idiot" Yui groaned as he picked up his laundry for the day. Cyan picked up a nearby magazine with a smirk etched on his face._

_"But then my lovely little sister wouldn't have the privilege of taking care of her darling big brother" he retorted with an evil grin. Yui was utterly pissed about his lack of caring, he would get sick at this rate forcing her to do all the work._

_She snorted at him before throwing the remote control at his head._

_Unfortunately he dodged her attack and threw the cushion at her. She giggled when she caught it and so commenced their daily pillow fight._

_"Haha, you will never defeat me big brother, I am the national champion" Yui declared launching the rather large object at the laughing man. He easily reached out to grab the pillow from the air and returned it._

_"Only for two weeks my dear, I am back from the feather grave and about to make you face plant" he shouted as the game continued._

_They stayed like that for around ten minuets making the game more dramatic by hiding behind random objects in the room like the couch or bed. At one point Yui started chucking three pillows at Cyan, the rule was simple if you get hit in the face you lose and she was determined to beat him._

_Yui at long last was forced into a corner, so Cyan landed three pillows in her face._

_"Noooooo" she yelled as she slumped to the floor and pretended to die "Damn you"._

_The Prince burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter at his little sisters over dramatic reaction to losing the ultimate pillow fight._

_'Knock, knock'._

_The Prince wiped his now tear filled eyes as he answered the door, Yui sat up shaking her head at her brother. Suddenly a stranger burst into the room pushing Cyan into the door effortlessly._

_"So your Illumi's new toy, hehe you seem like fun" he chuckled scraping one of his long fingers down Cyan's cheek._

_Yui glared at the man, he had blue hair that was all gelled above his head in a Mohawk fashion, and a strange tear on the side of his face. Her eyes green eyes met his squinting ones suddenly and he rushed towards her._

_"Oh yes, your going to be fun, haha, I like you. Fierce, little girl. Yui, is it?" he giggled making her hair stand on end. He was creepy, a little too creepy._

_"What is it to you, freak?" she growled while jumping down from the worktop that she was sat on._

_Once again the weird man started laughing._

_"Hisoka my lady, that is my name but you shall call me whatever you please. Ah, Illumi is true to his words you have a fire like no other" he grinned like a Cheshire cat at that._

_Cyan looked at his sister wearily, Illumi had never mentioned this man and he doubted that if he did it would be in a good fashion. The guy checked his phone before skipping back over to the Prince._

_"I have to go now my dear" the guy whispered before a dark aura formed around him "stay away from Illumi, he is mine". He grinned again before turning on his heels to face them._

_'Crack'._

_Yui's hand shot out to meet Hisoka's face. It landed perfectly on the mans nose sending him backwards with a sickening crunch._

_"Never tell my brother who to be near" she growled before slamming the door._

_Hisoka's booming laugh could be heard from inside their apartment._

_"Are you okay big brother?" She asked worriedly._

_He quickly nodded his head in reply but looked down at the floor soon after._

_"Why would Illumi hang out with someone so unkind and dark?" Cyan asked rhetorically not actually wanting an answer from his younger sister but then again knowing that he would get an answer._

_She sighed before motioning for him to sit down._

_"Well, im guessing that people like that come with the territory and we don't know the whole story" she said hoping that her optimism would rub off._

_He smiled at her, after all maybe that guy was an enemy of Illumi's who had been stalking him, they would let him know as soon as he came back._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Yui, this would have been important information to know from the beginning of meeting you!" Leorio bawled he was absolutely pissed at the young girl, her negligence had let Hisoka hurt Kurapika and kill Zushi.

Had they have known then maybe this entire incident could have been prevented. Yui didn't want her memories to flow over into them but sadly Zushi was all she could think about, she had killed him. Gon was cradling his boyfriend, who was lost when he imagined Illumi with such a past.

"My brother was in love with Cyan... and you was living with them..." he said aloud allowing the words to be processed.

Yui nodded apprehensively. Before turning her tear filled eyes to Killua. She was quickly pulled into a hug by the two boys who couldn't help but cry at the development.

"Im not mad Yui, im not, im surprised at my brother and Hisoka not you" he muttered.

Yui smiled at that, she wasn't hated by Killua, the person she loved most.

Cyan wasn't here anymore so she couldn't rely on him, Illumi lost his mind soon after.

Killua was all she had left.

They held each other silently for a while before Leorio joined in.

No Killua wasn't all she had left after all she still had her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad?  
> Please comment, I would really appreciate it!  
> DID YOU KNOW THAT ANOTHER BREATHLESS MOMENT IS NOW A NOVEL?  
> YES. IT IS. 40,000 WORDS IS THE MINIMUM AMOUNT. WOW.


	32. Joyful awakenings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika wakes up!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but happy chapter YAY.  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND/OR KUDO JUST LET ME KNOW YOUR THERE!!!!

The Zoldyck family were seated around a long black tinted table in the dining room of the mansion.

"Silva, I don't think that Killua will come back willingly, he seems to have a relationship with that Gon child that caused us trouble a couple of years ago" Kikyo explained to her family.

They seemed to glare at her because of the statement. Illumi was quiet but he still looked quite shocked by the statement.

"Well of course he would like boys honestly what do you see in Killua anyway father he only causes us trouble" Milluki snarled his face looked utterly disgusted.

If anyone noticed then nobody mentioned Illumi's aura become impressively more evil when Milluki criticised him for being gay.

"It is not something to be ashamed of Milluki, I am very disappointed in you for deciding such a thing about your little brother, he has more talent than anyone here, all he needs is some convincing" Zeno pointed out while looking at the fat brother nonchalantly.

Kalluto nodded in agreement with his grandfather as they continued to discuss ways of bringing Killua back to the mansion, one way or another he would be an assassin again.

Illumi sighed while leaning back on his chair, Killua wouldn't be so easily convinced.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days later...

 

"KURAPIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gon screamed as he launched himself at the small blonde.

His eyes widened considerably as Gon started to cry while still hanging onto his shoulder. Leorio chucked at the exchange and Killua gave a small smile and a sigh of relief at the blondes awakening.

"Gon... C...c...ant...breath..." Kurapika choked out as he tried to pry the small raven away from his neck. Gon's titan grip loosened as Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's waist. 

Kurapika smiled at Killua "thank you. It's good to see that your alright Killua". The angel grinned at Kurapika before letting go of Gon and kissing the blondes head.

"You scared us you know, we were sure that you were going to die for a while there. I didn't know what to do" Killua cried. Gon held his hand as tears slid from his eyes.

Yui entered the room slowly before looking at Kurapika's opened eyes.

The Kurta noticed her presence and opened his arms towards her inviting her in for a hug which she gladly accepted. "I know what you told everyone else, I could still see your past along with the others. It's okay Yui non of this was your fault and I am so sorry about Zushi" he muttered as his grip on the girl increasingly tightened. Yui smiled as tears escaped her eyes.

"I think we were all a little harsh on you Yui, but still we all forgive you and we see you as family" Leorio offered adding to the joy in the room. Yui pulled away and nodded at them "thank you" she giggled as she walked over to Leorio. 

Everyone burst into laughter when seriousness started to fade away.

Kurapika pulled Leorio down for a kiss as soon as he got near him. Leorio moaned into the kiss, he was so overjoyed that he still loved him and that he was awake and alive and and... Killua dipped Gon as he claimed his lips making Yui laugh even harder.

Honestly her family was completely insane but still she couldn't imagine life without them. Leorio's hands pulled up Kurapika's shirt and Yui pulled the other couple out of the room.

"I think they might need some time to catch up after all they have been delayed for quite a while" she explained as they gave her a confused look. Gon and Killua walked out of the hospital hand in hand knowing exactly what to do when they got home.

Yui knew that for a little while everything was going to be okay, they just needed to get Kurapika out of the hospital and then figure out their next move and then everyone would be able to heal from this incident and maybe just maybe Zushi would forgive her for getting him involved in her dangerous life. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"Leorio ahhhh. AHHH." Kurapika moaned as Leorio traced his tongue down Kurapika's stomach. It continued to trail down until he shot back op to suck a little on Kurapika's left nipple.

"Leo...AHHH.AHHH. Please Leorio...AH" he stammered wanting more of the older raven.

They had been apart for too long even Kurapika knew that his body literally craved Leorio's scent, body, everything.

He needed Leorio inside of him, he needed him to claim his body once more so he could finally feel awake once more. "I fucking love you Kurapika. I was so frightened. Oi. You can never leave me again. No matter what!" Leorio announced as his lips left the red nub.

Kurapika nodded his head in agreement, he never ever wanted to be alone for that long again.

Leorio left butterfly kissed along the blondes collar as he took in his scent. He nibbled a bit making Kurapika squirm and groan. Leorio's hands pulled up the hospital gown that the blonde was wearing and slowly pulled down his underwear revealing his hard erection.

"Leo...Please..." Kurapika panted feeling all the energy make his heart race. Leorio licked a stipe up his member before tonguing the slit.

"AHHH, UHHH, AAHHHH! PLEASE. NO. I NEED...AHHH" Kurapika screamed.

Honestly they were lucky that the hospital walls were sound proof. Leorio smirked before unbuttoning his jeans. His bulge was clearly showing making Kurapika whine. He pulled of Leorio's jeans and boxers before staring at the proud erection in front of him.

Leorio chuckled before climbing over the blonde to look at his face. Kurapika's hair was covered in sweat and a blush covered his cheeks and nose. He panted as his lust filled eyes gazed right into Leorio's.

Tears filled the giants eyes and fell onto Kurapika's cheeks creating the illusion that he was crying.

"I love you so much" Leorio managed to whisper while looking at the blondes now tear filled scarlet red eyes.

"I love you too" Kurapika whimpered while Leorio prepped him. His fingers gently filled Pika making him moan. Leorio carefully pulled them out before positioning himself at the boys entrance.

"AHHHH" Kurapika cried as he entered, it had been a while after all. Leorio slowly rocked forward into the blonde and began a steady pace. "Leorio...Please...Harder" Kurapika cried as the man started to increase his speed. Suddenly he slammed right into Kurapika's prostate making him arch perfectly underneath him.

"AHHHH AHHH AHHH! LEO! AHHHHH!" Kurapika screamed continuously like he was stuck on repeat. Leorio sped up a little bit making Kurapika arch once again.

Without warning Kurapika came onto Leorio's stomach. The walls tightened around Leorio's member making him cry out as he also came. 

"Kurapika?" Leorio asked quietly wanting to make sure that the boy was still awake after he came. He wanted to hear the blondes voice too, he just wanted to keep him in his arms forever.

"Yes Leorio, I love you" he whispered before cuddling up to the older raven. He would be fine as long as he still had Leorio's heat and love. That was all he desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry about this being so late but a very good friend of mine died last week she was honestly amazing and for someone waking up from death I thought that I would dedicate this chapter to her because she would have liked that I think.  
> Please comment!


	33. From the bottom to the top.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Read it. *Wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well enjoy this because I am so tired right now like wow.   
> Mondays suck.   
> Please comment.

Gon had never felt so over joyed, Kurapika was awake and alive and with them forever. At first Gon was absolutely sure that he was going to die, the blonde had collapsed in the street surrounded by a large puddle of his own blood.

Gon was afraid, he knew that tons of people in his life had died but Kurapika was one of those who he just couldn't imagine being dead, he could never picture Kurapika in a coffin surrounded by flowers as they mourned his life.

When he looed into the blondes eyes and saw the life and love were back into them his emotions had gone into overdrive, never had he seen a more wonderful sight than the look in Leorio's eyes when he saw Kurapika's eyes open wide and as stunning as ever.

Well he had seen one thing and that was his boyfriends reaction, never would he have guessed that Killua would get overly emotional about Kurapika's awakening. Killua pawed at his eyes trying desperately to make sure that we didn't realise how pure he really was.

Gon once again got to witness the sweetness that made up Killua's consciousness. He had killed hundreds of people thanks to his family, he never seemed to feel remorse for those he had murdered during his assassin days either however when he saw Kurapika awake on that hospital bed he broke.

Gon was so thankful that he had gotten to see another part of Killua one that he guessed that many had seen before him, guilt always hit him when he remembered the Pitou incident. When he lost control and decided that his life didn't mean anything.

Killua had decided that his life meant more than the angels own and had gone on a type of suicide mission in order to save the boy he loved. Stories of Killua breaking down to Palm during that horrific day seemed to play in Gon's mind, they had gotten to see how fragile his lover was before himself due to his own pure selfishness.

Gon held back tears as the memories of that fateful day rested into his mind once again making Gon want to find a razor and slash his wrists. Gon had never told Killua about his 'problem'.

He didn't want the angel to know that he had gotten so weak that he decided to feel pain rather than feel nothing at all, he knew that Killua would be extremely upset that he chose to do that to himself instead of just sucking up his pride and hunting Killua down, after all that was his job.

The angelic boy had been in the bathroom for around ten minuets by the time that Gon yanked himself out of those morbid thoughts and Gon wondered what was taking so long. Without a second thought he banged onto the door and shouted for Killua, a small voice came as a reply in which Gon couldn't help but be curious about.

Slowly he opened up the door to reveal his beautiful boyfriends naked body covered in the faded hickeys from their last session.

"Sorry Gon I was going to go for a shower, do you want to join?" Killua mumbled, a faint blush was covering his face as Gon's eyes raked downwards. Gon shook his head quickly making Killua jump.

"Not a chance, today I want you. Your so beautiful..." Gon faded out as his gaze took a firm placement on Kill's blushing face.

The white haired boy nodded shyly looking downwards, Gon quickly picked him up and ran out of the small room.

"Gon! Be careful" Killua shouted as he landed onto the bed. Gon's piercing eyes looked at the sight before him, Killua had lifted his arms above his head so they rested on the headboard and his legs were spread firmly apart. Gon licked his lips, for the first time he would be the one to take his boyfriend and not the other way around. 

Gon leaned down to place light open-mouthed kisses up the pale torso of his gorgeous lover.

Killua squirmed as the raven reached his collar and began to gently nibble at the skin. Gon knew that he was the impatient type and he didn't actually favour foreplay as much as other people he knew (Kurapika and Leorio).

His hand trailed down the white haired boys skin and almost instantly met with Killua's erection. His fingers slowly moved around it, clutching at the throbbing member. The angel gasped as his pace quickened sliding up and down his member in a repeated motion. Pre-cum smoothened his tough making Killua cry out at the friction within the grasp.

"Gon! AHHH!" Killua moaned before Gon halted his movements. He slid of the pants that he was wearing with his underwear leaving his top covering his torso. The raven grabbed hold of Killua's legs and pulled him forward so his legs hung of the double bed.

Killua was ready for Gon to be inside him, to be honest he had been ready for a while but still he couldn't find the time to tell his lover not with recent events anyway. Gon picked up the lube and poured some onto his fingers.

With a small nod from the angel he pushed in one finger and then added another without thinking. Killua gasped as they both entered but still he didn't feel any pain. Gon added the third without any real problems and began to slide them in and out of Killua's hole.

"Do you do this to yourself Killu?" Gon smirked at his question while Killua nodded with a flushed face.

"Oh, what do you imagine, me? Do you imagine me thrusting into you?" Killua cried out as Gon prodded into a bundle of nerves that he knew was his prostate.

"AHH Y YES!" He moaned. 

Gon grinned at the honesty of his lover, but it was quickly replaced by a growl that was laced with lust. He slicked himself up before aligning his aching erection with Killua. The angel nodded as permission and Gon slowly thrusted in.

At first Killu felt a bit of pain that was quickly replaced by pure pleasure. His boyfriend had moved almost instantly to perfectly slam into Killua's prostate.

The boy arched his back at the constant abuse, he wanted nothing more than to scream Gon's name in a repeated rhythm mostly because that was all he could think. Killua saw white dots sprinkle across his vision as the pounding continued, Killua felt his end nearing.

"AHHH AHHH AHHHH! GON PLEASE IM GUNNAAAAH! Killua screamed out as Gon thrusted right into his prostate over and over.

"Me too!" Gon shouted before cumin into the white haired boy.

"AHH" Killua yelled as he too came quickly after. They both collapsed bonelessly onto the double bed before turning to look at each other. "I love you so much Killua" Gon whispered, Killua looked at him with soft eyes.

"Gon, I love you too".

Two familiar faces were still snuggles into the hospital bed, carelessly. Leorio was currently refusing to leave the blondes side until he as officially released from the hospital facility, of course he wouldn't get into much trouble since they were at the place that he himself worked.

"You really don't have to stay, other people need you as well as me" Kurapika reassured his lover to no avail. Leorio was almost too stubborn for his own good and this proved annoyingly true when Kurapika was trying to convince him of something.

Especially when that something was the blondes health, he knew that Leorio was a bloody good doctor but he felt perfectly fine if not a little guilty that he was keeping York New's greatest doctor all to himself without real reason too.

Kurapika gave Leorio a knowing look when he told him that he didn't have any work so the blonde shouldn't worry. He loved Leorio with all of his heart but the man couldn't lie to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, YO COMMENT BITCH I DON'T WRITE THIS FOR NOTHING!!!!


	34. Toys for change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Smut. I swear that's all I write lately anyway the next chapters plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day. WOW. I posted 'The guardian angel' chapter two are you proud!? Yeah I know that the first chapter came out in July but I got a request and it has been fulfilled. YESH!

Yui sat alone in a vacant area in the early hours of the morning, as usual she was feeling quite upset at the recent events. She should have told Killua what was going on so long ago.

She should have informed them that she knew Illumi and how her brother had died and unfortunately how Hisoka had gotten involved then and now. Yui was terrified. Things in her life had never been particularly black and white, in fact they probably never would be. Leorio had let her know that Kurapika was now well enough to be released from the hospital making her a lot happier than usual.

She knew that Kurapika had a kind heart from the moment they met each other, even though he seemed cold and a lot of his actions were fuelled by a burning want for revenge he still managed to be endearing.

This beautiful blonde had accepted the fact that she didn't reveal everything about her past to them and nearly gotten him killed. Tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered Zushi's cold form lying lifelessly next to Kurapika's locks staining the tips red like her brothers.

It was a cruel reminder that she could never truly be free from the life that she tried desperately to leave behind when her brother was killed. The life that she really wished would sometimes just disappear and let her sleep at nights. Her brothers kind heart was something that Yui constantly found herself wishing that she had.

She wasn't strong like Gon or smart like Killua. She wasn't just like Leorio or determined like Kurapika.

She just wasn't.

This of course would be the reason that she couldn't protect them. Yui stood up and carefully wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and was now running freely down her cheeks. 

"Ahh AHHH!" Killua cried.

That morning he had awoken from his afterglow slumber to see Gon straddling his chest wanting sex.

"What are you doing?" Killua muttered scowling at his raven haired boyfriend. Gon smirked and grinded into his boyfriend rubbing their apparently bare groins together. Killua moaned as the boy continued, he was making him hard much to the disliking of the white haired boy. 

"Cut it out Gon, we have to go to the hospital since Kurapika is being released" Killua complained ushering his sexy boyfriend off of him. Gons hand began to move, it trailed down Killua's naked torso until it scrapped against Killua's now throbbing member.

"Killua, don't you need to take care of this?" Gon inquired thumbing the tip teasingly eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend. In a split second Killua changed their positions so Gon was underneath him. "Fuck you, Gon" Killua mumbled angrily into Gon's face.

The raven gave a daring smirk in response "that's what I've been waiting for" he snarled. Killua slammed his lips into Gon and instantly controlled it. Suddenly he pulled away and pushed his fingers into Gon's mouth covering them in spit.

The white haired boy knew that they had lube but he wanted to show Gon what happens when he gets tempted. As quick as a flash one finger was inside Gon, then another and finally the last.

"Killuaaaaah Ahhh! Too fahh ahst" he cried out trying to get Killua's attention. The boy slowly leaned down and planted a kiss on Gon's mouth. 

It only took a second and Killua was in the room holding a box that Gon hadn't seen before. Killua pulled out something that Gon couldn't recognise but before he knew it Killua had slipped it around his aching cock making Gon cry out for friction.

Killua leaned down and pulled out an object that Gon had seen before but only in adult shops. He slowly pushed the object into Gon's hole before he could protest and switched it on.

"Whaaaaahhh" Gon tried to scream out but couldn't. "Im going to get some clothes from downstairs for us okay. When I come back I will let you cum" Killua smirked while using a pair of handcuffs to pin Gon to the bed.

"Killu Ahhh! Whaaa wait!" Gon shouted but the white haired boy had already left. The raven felt the object vibrating inside him, it was pushing against his prostate as it did so. Gon continued to scream in pleasure and felt a familiar feeling in his chest but then he realised something.

He couldn't cum.

"Killuaaaaa!" Gon screamed his words once again interrupted by the pleasure of the object.

"You look so sexy like that you know" Killua muttered lust showing in his tone.

"Please Killua please" Gon cried. Killua tilted his head questioningly before walking towards his boyfriend.

"Would you like to cum or have me inside you first?" The white haired boy asked quietly and calmly.

Gon looked at him with shocked eyes, Killua was giving him a sincere choice.

"You! I want you. I will always choose you!" Gon cried out honestly. 

Killua pulled out the lube and poured it on his cock before aligning himself with Gon. He pushed in quickly making Gon cry out, after all the toy was still inside.

"Please taaah take it it out" Gon cried wanting the toy gone, he only wanted to feel Killua. The boy pulled out and slowly took the toy out as well he then chucked it across the room and re-entered.

"I would do anything for you Gon, do you know that?" he yelled tears in his eyes. Killua continued to thrust into Gon who was moaning like a whore. Killua pulled of the ring making Gon almost instantly release, alongside the white haired boy.

"Im sorry Gon please forgive me" Killua cried out feeling sick about what he had done.

"On one condition, we do that again sometime" Gon panted grinning. Killua's shocked eyes met his and he realised that Gon had enjoyed it as much as he did. Though he did prefer just normal sex. "We have to go to the hospital now you know but im tired" Gon mumbled.

Before closing his eyes to go to sleep. Killua shook his head "and whose fault is that?" Killua asked his droopy eyed boyfriend before carrying him into the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

"Leorio, im leaving today you know so you can go help other patients or whatever you need to do. I feel really bad about keeping you from work for so long as it is so go!" Kurapika cried trying to shoo his boyfriend who insisted on being by his side every second of everyday.

He loved Leorio but still he needed to be left alone for a while so he could pack and have some peace from dirty thoughts. Kurapika had never had such horrific thoughts in his life but when Leorio was around his mind went blank and all Kurapika could think about was him.

"You know I am not going to leave so drop it. I love you too much to leave!" Leorio stated before picking up Kurapika's clothes and forcing them into a bag.

"Honestly what am I going to do with you?" Kurapika joked before grabbing the bag from his giant boyfriends.

"I can think of an awful lot of things to be honest" Leorio winked teasingly before pulling Kurapika close.

"Pervert" the blonde muttered.

Leorio leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these are becoming more and more perverted...  
> Ah fucking well as the summary says no smut next chapter but full plot so yeah!


	35. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you missed me? No. You don't remember me? Yeah, that sounds more like it... I have no excuse but I am incredibly lazy. I thought that while im in 'THE ZONE' I would write it.

Yui grinned as she looked at Gon holding hands with his boyfriend.

"I can't believe how far everyone has come" she muttered nostalgically.

Killua smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Me neither, how are you holding up?" The fluffy haired boy questioned shooting her a slightly worried look.

"I'm doing much better, I can see why my brother made the decision that he did, he didn't want to go through this much heart-break and I can't blame him for that" Yui explained with an odd look etched onto her features.

"Yeah, Zushi wouldn't want you to be sad forever, and I'm sure that your brother wouldn't eith..." Killua trailed off near the end noticing a familiar figure in his field of vision.

He gasped slightly pulling his boyfriend and Yui to a nearby street alley.

"Wait, Killua what?" Gon stuttered out with a confused look.

"My brother's here" Killua growled before looking at the two people stood with him.

"Illumi..?" Yui muttered questioning him slightly. Killua nodded wearily.

Yui shot out from behind the buildings looking around for the raven.

She hadn't seen him in such a long time and hoped that it would be as easy as she remembered to recognise the male who stole her loving brother's heart and hers along with it.

After all, she considered the assassin part of her family since he and Cyan were so close to one another.

It only took a second for her eyes to be drawn towards someone she knew impossibly well.

His hair had grown considerably, the short tuffs of hair were now long and straight.

They ran from his head to his hips falling gracefully in front of him.

The mans eyes were dead, a deep charcoal black that didn't look the same as she used to know, there was no glow left in them.

It was almost as if she was looking at someone who had lost their soul. Illumi's skin was still pale and corpse-like but she learned to love that shade of colour especially since Killua was rather similar in that aspect.

His uniform made his waist look incredibly skinny and she couldn't help but watch the mans every move with caution and knowing.

"Yui, what are you doing?" Gon grumbled out, he knew that Illumi wouldn't hesitate to kill them if he felt like he was in the mood but the girl didn't flinch. He watched her every move, it was like she was frozen in place but still happy to be in that position.

Killua looked horrified, he didn't know how his brother felt about Yui and therefore whether he would attack them or not.

Yui on the other hand informed Kurapika and Leorio of where they were and what was going on using her mind before smiling at the pair of terrified teens beside her. 

"Illumi" she spoke aloud when the others were behind the building.

The ravens eyes shot up and met hers. For a moment his entire face was laced with shock and fear. It was clear that both of them clearly remembered the day they lost Cyan.

He strode forward effortlessly.

"Yui?" He asked with emotion filling his features.

"You look different, you let your hair grow" She replied with a kind smile.

"Yeah, you got so much bigger too" Illumi muttered back.

He leaned down to her size before pulling her into a hug.

Killua was awe struck, confused and excited. He hadn't seen his brother look so alive in such a long time.

"Kill..." Illumi announced looking straight at the younger boy with a dead-eyed stare.

"You never told me about Cyan" Killua declared looking upset at the other one.

Illumi looked down for a moment, he was a little lost about why he would have told Killua.

"I never needed too" Illumi spoke back to the other. Gon watched Killua who looked disappointed with the response.

"Killua..." Yui mumbled before trailing off. "Oh, you know each other?" Illumi asked as if he had finally put the pieces together.

Gon grinned and nodded a happy 'yes'. 

Illumi watched them silently almost as if he was deciding something. "I'm her guardian, though I didn't know that you knew Yui brother" Killua told him looking very annoyed at the fact that he never told the younger brother about his lover.

Cyan was never a secret but since Killua was quite young, he never saw a real reason to tell the white-haired boy about his relationship.

"You and Gon are looking after Yui, Kurapika and Leorio too?" Illumi asked with a glint in his eyes that was implacable to the group.

"Yes, but recently we were attacked and Kurapika is leaving the hospital soon, someone I loved died" Yui spoke confidently before stopping to think about Zushi. Illumi looked almost concerned about the girl as he thought about losing Cyan.

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss" Illumi whispered. Killua looked mortified by how different his brother acted with little Yui.

"Are you here for me?" Killua asked almost daring his brother to take his away from Yui who still looked incredibly sad.

The raven watched the girl for a moment before reacting.

"Yes, we would like you to return to the household however, I see that you are busy with what you are currently doing" Illumi sighed.

Gon squeezed Killua's hand as the pale boy awaited the older brother's verdict. 

"I won't let them find you Killua, just this once and just for Yui" Illumi announced, he didn't ask any other question before turning on his heels.

"Illumi, Hisoka did you ever love him?" Yui questioned as he walked away.

The raven stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, I never loved him I only ever loved Cyan" Illumi whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Gon looked at the flicker of emotion that passed the usually stoic Illumi's face. "And I miss him often" he continued before disappearing into a crowd.

"Your brother isn't as bad as you think you know" Yui muttered before smiling happily.

She gave Gon a look that said 'thank you for not getting involved in that' which the older boy appreciated. 

"Oi, what happened?" Leorio screamed interrupting the moment, he was with a spectacularly calm Kurapika who was watching his boyfriend in amusement as he knocked over innocent people in order to get to them.

"He's gone, and he'll keep my family off my back for a while" Killua told them with a look of shocked curiosity etched on his features.

"Yeah, now that you're free from hospital do you want to grab some pizza?" Gon asked with a grin looking at the blond.

"Of course, you can tell us the rest of the details then" Kurapika replied before they headed to their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi. Sorry, I went off HXH for a while and became obsessed with Haikyuu, Kuroko no Basuke, Shingeki no Kyojin and Hetalia... Which is why I'm useless...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Too short?  
> I love Killua and Gon together so he may or may not appear in the next chapter.  
> *Winks*  
> You can contact me on TWITTER at @W84UAO3


End file.
